Fairy in Saber Territory
by PandaLover309
Summary: Team Natsu was taking a mission in Sabertooth territory and Wendy finding a long lost relative! Lucy being stuck in a love triangle between two specific dragon slayers Don't know who? Read and find out Gomenasai for the sucky summary 3 plz review
1. 6,000,000 Jewels!

Lucy POV

*beep* *beep* *beep* *ploop*

"Ugh, just shut up already!" I glared at my alarm clock dangerously until it began to grow quieter. "Good!" I decided to take a shower and summoned Plue. His little body was so kawaii and funny when we're in the hot water. I smiled and giggled and wondered how my day was going to turn out, of course it involved Natsu and the others and a new mission, but they're my nakama. I'm sticking with them until the day I die.

Natsu POV

"Gee, Lucy's pretty late this morning," I thought. "Yo flame brain, watcha thinking bout'?" "Wanna go Ice Princess?" "Is that a challenge Ash Breathe?" "What challenge," Erza horrifically said while glaring at the two. "Nothing, we're good ol' pals rite Ice Princess," I sickly asked. "Yeah, old Ask Breathe and I are getting along just fine," Gray said while gritting his teeth with a vein popping out of his big forehead.

"Morning everyone!" I turned around and showed off my toothy grin to my blonde nakama. "Hey Luce! Wanna go on a mission with us? We're planning on taking Wendy too." "I don't know, what's the request this time," she shot me a questioning look. "Here," I handed her the paper and her jaws dropped completely, even I was shocked and taken back a bit.

Wendy POV

"Good Morning." "Oh hey Wendy," Lucy waved at me with a huge smile on her face. "I see you're holding the request paper Natsu got for our team," I smiled. "Yeah! 6,000,00 jewels! With this money, I will have enough money for rent, more food for "certain people," and maybe we can go shopping with all the girls," Lucy playfully said. I giggled at the "certain people" part in Lucy's sentence. "So it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow morning at 11. Don't be late," Erza bluntly said with a grin on her face. "Just make sure Flame brain here doesn't drool over his dream food tomorrow morning." Gray snickered. "What did you say Ice Block," Natsu glared over to Gray. I shivered, but as usual, Erza broke up the fight.

'I can't wait until tomorrow' I thought to myself gleefully.


	2. Carla's Vision

Lucy POV

*beep* *beep* *beep*  
"Ugh… what time is i-, OH MY GOSH! IM GONNA BE LATE!" I grabbed a pink mini-skirt with a white belt with hearts on it, my green sleeveless top with the word Rockstar on it.  
"Open Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"  
"Elbi, what can I do for you today Ms. Lucy?"  
"Toe my hair into a high pony tail stat!"  
"As you wish." His hands were so fast, I bet every girl would be jealous of me right now.  
"Thanks Cancer," I smiled at him and waved goodbye. I ran towards the door grabbing my white combat boots with a suitcase that I had in the closet. He he he… funny story.

~~~flashback *~*~~~

"I know I'm going to be late tomorrow anyway so might as well pack my things…"  
"A well thought out plan my lady," Virgo suddenly appeared right behind me which gave me a scare.  
"EEP, Virgo, you scared the daylights out of me," I pouted.  
"Then there shall be punishment," asked an optimistic maid spirit.  
"No Virgo, there will be no punishment. SO GO BACK TO THE SPIRIT WORLD AND GET OUT! Tell everyone i said 'hi' kay'?"

~~~end of flashback~~~

Erza POV

I swear when I see that Blonde in the flesh right before me, I am gonna rip her into…  
"HURRY UP LUCY-SAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR TRAIN!" yelled the little sky maiden. Who knew she could have a loud voice for such a small little girl. I pictured Wendy with her little body and the head of a microphone. I chuckled at the thought. You never know what people are capable of.

Normal POV

Lucy finally made it to Team Natsu and just in time too. They caught their ride on time and Erza didn't "blow up" like Gray and Natsu thought, that was, until Natsu started to stick his head out the window. ( You know what happens next =3 )

**Two Hours later Timeskip~ =]]]**

Normal POV

"YEAH! I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! LETS GO EAT! I HEAR THIS PLACE GOT EM SO GOOD FOOD" Natsu screamed to the top of his lungs.

"You always say that after a train ride," Happy said.

"True" -Erza

"Ditto" -Lucy

"That's flame brain for ya" -Gray

"What did you just say Ice Princess," Natsu glared at Gray with flames surrounding him like a wild fire.

"You heard me Flame Brain," shooting Natsu an equally matched glare and snow beginning to cover his hands.

"Is this a fight I'm sensing boys?" -Erza (;-;)

"Nope! We're the best friends ever!" -Natsu

"Yeah! Me and flame brain were having a fun talk about our nicknames" -Gray

"Hmph," Erza grunted.

"Hehe…" Lucy and Wendy sweat dropped anime style.

"Why so quiet Carla," Wendy asked her exceed companion nicely. "Huh? Oh its nothing that concerns you Wendy," Carla tried to put on her best fake smile but Happy could tell that something's bothering her.

'What was that vision just now. Five people attacking our team, Lucy crying, and Wendy getting attacked. What could that possibly mean?' Carla thought to herself.  
-

Hey guise~  
hope u liked the second part of my story =]]  
still wondering bout wat's going to happen? Just keep reading and you'll find out ^^  
plz review =]]]


	3. NANI!

Normal POV

'growl' "Man I'm starving, eh guys, wanna go grab a bite," Natsu asked. "Nah, I'm gonna take a look around, this place seems a little suspicious," Gray replied. "Actually, a bite to eat does sound nice, we'll go after we meet up with our client. Come," demanded Erza.

'Maybe they'll have some cake' Erza gleefully thought (now I want cake T^T) She turned around and saw Lucy and Wendy whispering something to each other and immediately called them. "Lucy, Wendy, you're going to get left behind."

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming," yelled Lucy.

"H-Hai! Coming Erza-san," Wendy sadly said. Lucy glanced at Wendy and said, "Don't worry about it, you guys will find your ways together, I promise."

Wendy's eyes suddenly lit up and said, "Yeah" and smiled.

**At the Client's house**

Wendy's POV

"Woah, look at this mansion. No wonder these people set their reward so high, they are dead rich," Gray said in awe. (Even my jaws are doing the same, I can't imagine a house so big *~*) "Yes, yes. Our clients are very rich, now lets go in and talk to them," grinned a sly and evil looking Erza with stars in her eyes. Everyone shivered except Carla, who was thinking about her vision ( hehehe, remember what she saw~ ;) )

A middle-aged woman came out from the gates and said,"Welcome, our masters have been expecting you. Please come in and have a seat."

Erza replied with a simple, "yes" and led our team into the mansion.

"THIS PLACE IS H-U-G-E, HUGE~" sang Natsu.

"Shut up Natsu, you're going to disturb the people h-" –Lucy

"Too late," Gray pointed to a bunch of old maids and butlers charging at them with all the energy they had in their wrinkly legs, ( aha, imagine that x) )

"Everyone, these are the guild members are here to take our request, please go back to your workstations," an unknown man came out from one of the rooms. Everyone bowed down respectfully and walked away.

I was thinking that he was one of the masters of this mansion. He was a tall man with light brown hair and light brown eyes and he was wearing oval glasses. He sounded firm yet so gentle. He gave me a look and smiled, I simply smiled back and looked away.

Erza's POV

"So, can you tell us more about your request?"

"Yes, there have been some sightings of a dark guild and its members roaming around our land. They have been vandalizing my property and there was a threat from them on a wall outside in the garden. It specifically stated that if we don't give them what they want, they will take it by force," the client stated.

"And that is," I questioned.

"My late-daughter's elemental amulet," the eyes of our client saddened and darkened.

"The legendary elemental amulet?! I've heard of that," Lucy said. "It's said that the amulet gives the wielder the power to control all five elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Lightning. It's even said that if it was put in the wrong hands, the whole world will be chaos. There will be wild fires, tornadoes, tsunamis, earthquakes, and lightning storms," Lucy explained.

My eyes widen, now knowing the amulet's power makes me to understand why the dark guild wants it so badly at all costs.

"Wait, then what happened to your daughter?" Gray asked.

Our client turned grim and said, "She was murdered by the dark guild."

"…I'm, so sorry…" Gray replied.

Wendy was sobbing, Lucy was standing still I shock, Gray was looking down and regretted bringing up the subject, and Natsu was furious.

"It's quite alright, she died a dignified death..." the client spoke.

Natsu POV

This guild is going down, hard.

"We're taking them down whether they like it or not," I said.

Everyone agreed, but the client interrupted, "I also asked another guild to help."

Everyone(but Erza): Who?

Client: Sabertooth

Everyone (but Erza): NANI!


	4. Mystery Guy

Erza POV

Everyone (but Erza): NANI!  
Their faces were shocked, angry, upset, it wasn't easy to pin point their exact mood right now.

Natsu: But why?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO WORK WITH THEM?

Gray: Yeah, I agree with old ash breath here. We're rival guilds, there isn't a way for us to work together at all.  
Gray began to calm down and looked over at me, thinking that I knew something about this, and he was right.

Lucy: Did you know about this Erza?  
She gave me a confused yet sad look. Wendy just looked up at me and waited for me to answer Lucy's question.

Guy with blond hair: No shit Sherlock. She knew about this mission from the start.

Our team looked up at the guy who said that, it was no other than Sting Eucliff from Sabertooth. Hatred and anger boiled through my veins, but I had to keep it down and control myself. Master gave me an order and I should keep things low for now.

Rogue: Sting, manners.

His team was beginning to show up, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and the two Exceeds Lector and Frosch.

Frosch: Hi fairy-san~ (Lucy)

Lucy simply gave Frosch a smile and glared back at Sting.

"Woah there Blondie, don't look at this body for too long. I might be a little too much for ya," Sting snickered.

"Blegh, I could care less about how you like to dress like some male stripper and you're blond too," Lucy screamed.

"Is there something wrong with that Blondie?"

"Yeah, and to think you had the brains to think it out. Congrats!" Lucy clapped her hands sarcastically.

'Tch'

Normal POV

"Cut it out, both of you," Minerva and Erza said in unison. Both mages glared at each other and a vein popped in their heads.

"Don't tell me that the scary Saber lady (Minerva) is like another Erza! It really is the end of the world," Natsu panicked. ( Remeber Erza Knightwalker from Edolas ;] )

Wendy giggled with Carla at Natsu's somewhat creative imagination.

"Aye," Happy plainly added with a scared look in his eyes.

Carla finally spoke up and said, "Enough, we have a client in front of us right now. Unless you want to go home empty handed, we're going to work together for this one mission ONLY and go back to our usual rivalry. Sounds fair enough?"

Everyone: Yeah  
Some just nodded.

_**-timeskip (after meeting with client)-**_

Normal POV

"I'm going to find us a place to stay, you guys go around searching for some clues that might lead us to the dark guild," Erza spoke.

"Perfect time for me to finally look around," Gray smirked. ( aha…totally forgot about this part x) )

"Hmph, just be back before dark," Erza grunted.

"Hai! Aye Sir!" Happy, Lucy, and Wendy exclaimed while reaching for the stars. ( lol x) )

Lucy POV

"Hey Wendy."

"Yes Lucy-san?"

"You go out alone with Carla kay'? I'm gonna go and think about a few things for a while. See ya," I said bye to the cute little dragon slayer and her exceed and left them. 'Ugh, he wanted me to meet him there, better keep my guard up, ugh, can't trust a Saber'

Wendy POV

"Bye Lucy-san!" i waved at her with a huge smile on my face. The air tasted odd when we were in that mansion, I mean, I get the rich people house part, but it's somewhat strange...

'Huh? Who's there?' I thought. i turned around and saw nothing but a clear sky with clouds and people walking around with little kids.

"Is something wrong Wendy," asked Carla.

"Oh, its nothing you need to worry about Carla," I smiled to let her know that I'm okay. She simply nodded and looked around the town. "There's something somewhat similar about this town..." Carla said. "Yeah, the air around here feels familiar somehow..."

Lucy POV

"You came like I asked," mystery guy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now what do you want? I would be dead if any of my friends found out so make it quick," i said impatiently.

"Hehehe..." she grinned a sinister grin that lead shivers down my spine.

* * *

Hey guise! ^^

I've been pretty busy thinking of good ideas for the next few chapters and had a few brain farts (.~.)

but~ :D i just got an idea, heheheh =]]

left you hanging there, read the next chapter and you'll find out ^^

Whiterose937888: thx so much, and i will :D ^~^


	5. Blushies

Lucy's POV

"You came like I asked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now what do you want? I would be dead if any of my friends found out so make it quick," I said impatiently.

"Hehehe," he grinned a sinister grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"STING YOU BASTARD JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Gee blondie, I didn't know that asking you out was going to be such a headache," Sting said, and I could tell that he looks annoyed and his cheeks were red.

"…Nani!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry that our team beated you up like that, well on mine and Rogue's part we're sorry, but I don't know about the others. Just go out with me and get this over with," Sting replied while blushing. And to be honest, the blush was noticable, ( aha! finally the romance part :D )

'Should I go out with him, maybe this is a trap, oh he's blushing of course he likes me and wants to go out with me. But wait, the incident with Natsu, man I was such a moron! Ugh, I'm so confused.' I had a million thoughts swirling around my head and black swirls around my eyes.

Sting just stared at me and waited for my answer, I could tell that he was getting impatient.

'Wait, maybe if I went on the date, he would tell me more about Sabertooth and their plans and true intensions about coming to this mission. Or future plans about what their team might do to us,YES! Hehehehe, I'm such a genius, good job Lucy, good job.'

I smiled so sinisterly in my head and looked over to Sting with a straight face, "Yes."

He looked over at me and smiled, I gasped because, I don't think that I have ever seen Sting smile like that, except when he was smiling and laughing the crap out of himself watching me get beated to a pulp. (=.= that part was not cool)

Sting started to walk away and waved, "See ya tomorrow at noon Blondie," he smirked.

"You're blonde too!" I puckered and frowned at him while he walked away.

*Sigh* 'Maybe I might like him, nah~' I thought, and started to skip back and find Erza and the others.

* * *

Erza's POV

"Hmft, that place wasn't so bad now was it Natsu?"

"Yeah, that place had some good eats. Too bad they didn't wanna go," Natsu slung his arms around his neck and started to walk carelessly. That idiot...

"I'm going to go back to the inn, you go find Lucy and the rest. I'm planning on doing a little research about this 'Elemental Amulet.'"

"Kay, see ya," he dashed away from me trying to track at least one of our nakama's scent.

~~~flashback~~~

"Yes master?"

Master looked up at me with concerned eyes, "This mission seems kind of fishy. I smell and ominous power coming from this paper. You and your team are to take this mission with caution, but don't tell any of them about this. It is yet too soon for them to know."

"Yes, master. Good night master."

"Good night Erza, good luck on your mission," he replied with that famous mustache smile of his.

~~~end of flashback~~~

Gray POV

"Damn, this place is so hot. No wonder old Ash Breathe is enjoying this place," I scoffed at the thought.

"Yo Ice Princess!"

"Gray! Hurry up!"

"Huh? Oh it's just you guys. Coming!" I ran to them and looked at the sky. It was getting dark already.

'I'm going to beat that Dense idiot to a pulp'

* * *

Hehe, so watcha think about this chapter? Pretty gud? =]]

Can't think of good insults for Gray and Natsu... T^T, plz help ;-;

n plz review :)


	6. Deal

Erza POV (inside one of the rooms in the inn)

'Hmmm, this isn't making sense. It says here that the amulet was created by dark wizards. And that they gave the amulet to a dark guild to take over the world. This isn't adding up.'

"Hey Erza, we're back!" Natsu screamed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him. That idiot, doesn't he know that we're not alone in the inn.

*Sigh* "Natsu, don't you know that there are more people around here and not just us? You baka," scolded Lucy.

"Heh," snickered Gray.

"You wanna go Ice princess," Natsu glared down at Gray with a fiery red aura.

"Yeah, but I bet you're too weak to do it Flame brain," Gray glared back at Natsu with an icy blue aura surrounding him.

"No fighting," Erza broke up the fight with her fiery eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu went back to being "buddies."

Normal POV

"Aha, Natsu and Gray never change huh Lucy-san?" Wendy asked . "I guess," Lucy said with a smile. "Well, it's getting late. Let's leave them be and go to sleep, kay'?" Lucy smiled.

"Hai! Night Happy, night Carla, night Lucy," Wendy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Not long after, the others began to do the same.

_**At Sabertooth's inn**_

Sting's POV

'Heh got a date with the blondie. This'll make him jealous. Now that you think bout it, she is pretty hot. Psh, even Lector said that she dresses like some hooker, what a laugh. Wait'll I tell Rogue bout this. She's also nice, pretty strong, smart, and loud. No wonder the little flame brain likes to gether mad.'

I snickered at the thought.

I knocked on the door and Rogue came to open it.

"They left to get food and more information, so we're alone for the night until morning with Frosch and Lector," Rogue bluntly said.

I scoffed. "Fine, but make me some food. I'm hungry. And guess what, I've landed a date tomorrow at noon," I snickered.

"Who's the unfortunate one," Rogue asked.

"Tch, she calls me a bastard every time we see each other."

That hint kinda made it obvious, gosh, I'm stupid.

Rogue's POV

'Who could possibly want to go out with him while calling him a bastard. Let's see, who else calls him a bastard besides Minerva...wait, it can't be..'

"Lucy Heartfillia," I stated.

"Hmft, made it pretty obvious to you dumbass," Sting snickered.

"Hmft," i scoffed at him.

Does she like him... Gosh, I envy Sting, I want to be the one to go out with Lucy. Ever since the day our team was beating her, I wanted to step in, but I would be counted as weak. I regret that now...'

"Hey, why the long face? It's your fault that you're afraid of Master, and why didn'y you ask her out too?" Sting asked.

I felt my face getting warm and I swear that it's red too. How did he know what I was thinking?

Sting snickered and I looked away.

"Dude, you're an open book at times. Not all the time, but sometimes," he explained.

"Tell you what, let us have a friendly match," Sting said.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"First person to win Lucy's heart, gets to be her lover. Winner also gets 300 jewels. We gotta deal?" Sting asked placing his hand in between us.

I looked at it for a bit, and took his hand, "Deal."

* * *

Well~ watcha think about this chapter :D

Finally i added in the romance part ^~^

a love triangle, just thought of that just now, hehehe =}

plz review ^^


	7. Gulp

Normal POV

"Ugh, morning already?" Lucy asked as she tried to get up. She felt something on her stomach and looked down, shocked to see what was on it. It was Natsu. With every passing second, she began to grow red (out of anger) and steam started to fume out of her ears. "Natsu…" she spoke softly, but that only cause Natsu to turn his head around. So she tried again but in a different tone (Mwahaha).

Lucy: NATSU YOU STINKING, HOT-HEADED PERVERT!

"Huh, what? Oh it's you, Luce you ruined my dream," Natsu pouted.

"Luuucyyy KICK!"

**At the market with Rogue and Sting**

"Who knew that there are fruits like that, it's disgusting," Sting said.

"Well, you didn't have to say it smells like shit in front of the cashier now do y-, huh?" Rogue and Sting both looked up and saw Natsu flying away screaming.

*blink* *blink*

They turned to each other and laughed. Even the unemotional side of Rogue was beginning to crack just by seeing Natsu flying and screaming in the air. Both of them fell on the floor holding their stomach with tears streaming down their faces from too much laughing.

Both soon got up but kinda stumbled from laughing too hard. Sting wiped the tears on his face and said, "We-pmft, better get back before something like that happens to us."

Rogue chuckled and nodded his head. His unemotional face was back. Both started to walk back to their inn.

'Did Lucy do that?' both Rogue and Sting wondered on their way back.

**Erza's POV**

"Wow Lucy, I'm impressed. You really sent him flying just now, literally. But now we have to pay for the damage."

This was unexpected, usually when Lucy kicks Natsu, it would send him flying to the wall and it'll only leave a crack in the wall. But look at the results now, her training with her spirits has made her a lot stronger now. She'll be a good match for ma when we get back.

"Alright everyone, get ready, we're heading out to go have a talk with the team from our rival guild about our plan for today's search for the dark guild."

"HAI!" Everyone screamed, even the two exceeds Happy and Carla.

**Wendy's POV**

I saw Erza-san smirk just now. And I can't believe Lucy-san sent Natsu-san flying just now, the damage it has done is nowhere near extreme, it left a huge whole in our left side of the room with the little window totally gone. Along with a part of the roof, I sweat dropped on how scary Lucy-san can be.

I hope today was going to be fun, and we already made out game plane for the day. I hope Erza-san had contacted the Sabertooth team.

_**At a Local Park**_

**Normal POV**

"Where are they, this better not be some prank," frowned Minerva.

"And if it is, your anger tantrums and them ditching us will be recorded in my memory," Rufus said. (finally some other people from Sabertooth talking)

"Hmft," grunted Minerva.

Rufus simply smirked.

"There they are, by that Sakura tree," Orga yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sheesh, no need to yell," complained Sting.

"Sting."

"Yeah Orga?"

"Shut up."

"Heh, whatever," smirked Sting

'Casual Sting' Rogue thought, until he spotted Lucy. His eyes grew wide over what she wore today. Blue demin shorts with a pink ribbon belt, a red and purple T-shirt with a white bunny in the middle (one of Rukia's bunnies from Bleach =]), and black combat boots. She also had her haid tide to a German braid. To me, she looked stunning. He wasn't the only one who thought that, even Sting thought that she looked amazing but kept to himself.

"Yo guys!," Orga screamed, which snapped Sting and Rogue back on earth.

"Oh, hey guys! I found them," yelled little Wendy and Carla. "Ohanyou!" yelled a cheery Wendy at the team from Sabertooth.

**Minerva POV**

"Hmm," I waved at the little girl. "Why is she being so nice to us, we are rivals, we hate each other, fight each other, and maybe kill each other."

Rufus gave me a look and said, "She's like that, she helped me heal my bruise during the Magix Games. I even heard from some people that she's just too nice and innocent."

"Hmft, she's the only fairy I like from our rival guild, the others seem trash to me. Take the blonde for example, she dresses like some stripper who's desperate for attention."

"Hn," Rufus scoffed at my statement.

**Normal POV**

Nobody knew what Minerva said affected Sting and Rogue. They were emitting dark and evil auras around them and glared daggers at Minerva's back.

Finally, the two teams were face-to-face with each other and both Minerva and Erza stepped in front of each other.

"I see you have came. Thank you for accepting this meeting with us," thanked Erza.

"Hn, so what did you call us here for," Minerva asked.

"It's about going around this town or on its outskirts to find the dark guild," Erza explained.

"That seems like a good idea, how about we split up into two groups of 4 and a group of 2," requested Minerva.

"That's isn't a bad plan, we will make the group of 2. First group of 4 will be Lucy, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. Second group will be Natsu, Gray, Rufus, and Orga. Does that sound fair," asked Erza.

"Alright," agreed Minerva.

"But we don't have one of them cracker things to light up a signal to know if one of our groups found the guild of some of its members," Sting stated.

"Leave that to me," Lucy snickered. "Lucet's fire-crackers." Lucy said holding her hands together as if she was praying, and 3 fire-crackers appeared in the sky with a 'pop' and landed in her hands. "Ta-da," smiled Lucy. (Lucet is Latin for light, and might as well make her do new magic with some new spirits)

Everyone starred at Lucy in awe and shock, she was able to get a spirit's things without summoning them. Minerva just snickered and took a fire-cracker. Lucy took one for herself and gave the last one to Gray.

"Perfect," complimented Erza,"once you're contact with a member of the dark guild, light one of these up and we'll come running towards our direction."

"Hmft," everyone nodded.

"We start tomorrow morning at 10, don't be late or you'll regret it," warned Minerva.

"She's just as scary as Erza," everyone in fairy tail team shivered and grew goosebumps think about it, including the little exceeds.

Sting and Rogue were still in shock in what Lucy did. 'If she could summon firecrackers without her spirit's help' Rogue thought. '...then she could summon other things that could practically kill a person' Sting finished.

They looked at each other for a moment, 'gulp.'

* * *

Okay... I am officially tired =~=

this is the longest chapter i hav ever done since i'm new. hope yu like it =3

plz review \(^0^)/

Whiterose937888: Thank yu so much ^^, i'm glad ur enjoying the story. And i love, Love Traingles too, they bring so much excitement to the strory =]] hehe ^^. N of course, Erza is scary, lol =}


	8. Poor Sting

**At Sabertooth's inn**

_**Sting POV**_

"Hey Sting!," and that angelic voice belonged to no other than Lucy Heartfillia. Her voice was so mezmerizing, I can't help but come towards her direction, and let her hand take mine through a flowery meadow. The flowers were glowing in rainbow colors, while the skies were dark. We both looked at each other with love in our eyes. A small wind blew past us and Lucy's hair was flying gently to the side, she looked so elegent. I moved my hand to touch her cheek, and she grabbed my hand gently and snuggled with my hand. I laughed, and I leaned in to kiss her. We were inches away until..

"YO STING! STOP KISSING YOUR PILLOW! WE'RE LATE AND EVERYONE LEFT YOU," screamed Lector. (haven't mention much about the exceeds... oops .~.)

"Wah? OH MY GAUD! DAMN, I'M LATE," I yelled.

"Ugh, I know you're strong Sting, but i didn't know you were this stupid," sighed the little reddish exceed.

"Shuddap!" screamed Sting.

Sting made his way to the door until, "Yo Sting," yelled Lector. "WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ALREADY LATE?!" I yelled at my friend. "Yeah, i know. But you forgot that your naked with nothing but your boxers on," smirked the devious exceed.

I felt my face getting red and I ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes and head to the bathroom.

"Dragon slayers, some are just that stupid," Lector said to himself, and he could've sworn that he heard Sting say 'Shut up.'

**The rest of the Sabertooth team**

**Rogue's POV**

"That baka, he was left alone, and he's going to miss the whole mission. What a lazy-ass," Minerva said.

I bet she's thinking of a million ways to torture Sting.

Minerva was starting to throw a tantrum around the street and Orga and Rufus are trying to calm her down, while I'm just standing here thinking about the dream I had last night.

~~~flashback~~~

"Rogue~" I heard a sweet, beautiful voice call my name. I turned my head and saw the woman I love, Lucy Heartfilia ( love triangle alert! :D )

She was calling my name, I couldn't have felt happier. I smiled one of my rare smile and looked up at her. She was stunning in her floral pink sundress and sun hat. We were both at the beach during a sunset, and the view was beautiful and relaxing. The water was washing upshore then back into the ocean. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she looked into mine. We locked hands together and our faces were inches from touching. I could feel our warmft just a few inches away too. When we were so close...

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Gah!" I threw a pillow at my alram clock.

'I hate you' I meantally cursed my clock and glared at it.

~~~end of flashback~~~

"Rogue! Are you okay? You have been spacing out almost throughout Minerva's anger tantrum, Frosch is worried," Frosch said to Rogue with cute little puppy eyes.

"Don't worry Frosch, I'm fine," I gave him a small smile to assure him that I'm okay.

**Rufus's POV**

I looked over to Rogue and saw a dark aura surrounding him, too bad Orga and Minerva can't see this. And damn, Minerva fights like a man. She really should just take a chill pill. This will also be recorded in my memory, hehehe.

Just then, I saw Sting running up to us screaming, "Hey guys! I overslept! Am I that la-, oh shit."

"Were you going to say 'late' Sting?" Minerva eerily said with a purplish-black, murdurous aura around her. She glared daggers at Sting and he was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"W-wait Minerva, we're friends right? And friends forgive each other right? So lets just let bye-gones be bye-gones and forget that this ever happened and go to where we're suppose to be and start on our mission kay-AK!"

Minerva was holding Sting by his throat, squeezing the daylights out of him and making his face turn blue. Everyone either gulped or turned blue themselves, and I'm one of them. This..blegh, will be recorded in my memory.

**Lucy's POV**

"Do you think they're even going to beother to show up Wendy?"

"I don't know Lucy-san, but judging by their personalities and how scary Minerva is, yes but theywill be late," Wendy replied. I looked at her with wide eyes, "Hmft, I guess."

"Fairy-san!" Frosch yelled from the distance.

Me and Wendy turned around to see Sting on Rogue's back?! His face was as blue as the ocean, and he looked like he was going to throw up. The both of us looked at them dumbfounded and bursted into laugher.

"HEY!" Sting pouted.

'Guess he heard that part'

"We're sorry Sting, but pmft, to see you like that, and on Rogue's back too, haha. It's just too funny," I replied and Wendy agreed and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Sting-kun, but it was funny," Wendy innocently said.

'Tch' was all Sting could say.

"Aaawww~ Don't pout Sting-kun~ It's all over now," I walked over to him and winked at him while patting his head. Was that a blush I just saw on his face?

Carla interrupted our fun and said, "Well, since Sting's awake, we should might as well start our search."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

This chapter, gave me such a headache =~=

Well, it's done, hope you like it =]]]

Oh, and if you want, you can vote on which guy should be with Lucy in the end. =]]]

plz review and Happy New Year! =D


	9. Arigatou Sting

**Normal POV**

"Yo Blondie," Sting called to Lucy.

They were in a dark forest with some kind of purple fog surrounding them, but not affecting their health in any way. Wendy even said that the mist is harmless by tasting the air around them.

"What, and you're blonde too!" Lucy screamed back at Sting.

"Hmft, I was just gonna ask you if you enjoyed our date yesterday.

Lucy stopped and she got red. Her blush was noticeable to everyone, especially Rogue, who was feeling a little jelly. ( my way of saying jealous, lol x) )

"You went on a date with Sting-kun, Lucy-san," asked a curious Wendy. Even Carla seemed intrigued and looked over at Lucy.

"Yeah, I went out with him, and to be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**Lucy's POV**

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IT WAS EMBARRASING!"

~~~flashback~~~

"Yo Blondie, over here," Sting screamed over the crowd to get my attention. I rushed over to him wearing black skinny jeans, red high heels, a pink tank-top with a leather jacket.

"I'm here, and you're blonde too. So stop calling me that," I pouted.

"Hmft, so where do you wanna go? Closest right now is a park and restaurant," Sting asked me.

He didn't look so bad either, but if I'm crazy, he'd be hot. He was wearing a green shirt and a white long sleeve underneath. The sleeves we pulled up to his elbow, and he was wearing black, maybe kinda baggy, skinny jeans with a chain with white sneakers.

I blushed a little then turned away. I hope he didn't notice it.

**Sting's POV**

'I saw a hint of pink on the Blondie's cheeks, her heart and the 300 jewels are as good as mine.' I snickered at the thought.

"Maybe the park, we could go eat later," replied the Blonde.

"Alright," I said.

We were walking to the park until I saw some drunk guy walk by and was checking out Lucy.

She took a glance him, and continued walking to the park.

Drunk guy: Hey sweetie, -hiccup- wanna go have some fun at –hiccup- my place?

Lucy: No thanks, I've got better things to do than go have fun with a pervert like you.

I snickered at what she said, and we continued our walk, until that guy grabbed Lucy by her wrist. She turned around and kicked his face.

"Taurus's ax," she chanted, and an ax just fell out of the sky. She grabbed the ax and started kicking his ass.

I looked at her with wide eyes, 'this chick's got stronger. She could kick Minerva's ass with that strength.' That thought sent shivers down my spine.

When she was done, the guy's hands and feet were tied together and he was KO'ed, is he even conscious? The ax in her hands disappeared and she stared at me and snickered. "Betcha' didn't see that coming, huh Sting," Lucy snickered. 'Tch' was all I managed to say.

After that incident, the both of us continued their walk in the park and saw a small pond. Lucy ran over to the pond and looked into the water. I just stared and smiled. I have never seen the celestial mage so calm before, considering the both of us yell at each other at times. Just then, I saw something swimming in the water and I took a closer look. It was a frog and it jumped on top of my head. Does this thing wanna piss me off?

Just then, I heard Lucy laughing and giggling. I looked up and saw her beautiful smile.

"Sting, you look so funny. And to be honest, you look cute with that frog on your head," she said. 'Did she saw that I look cute' I smiled right back at her.

I can't believe I had fun with this girl. Can't believe I'm growing soft on her.

**Normal POV**

The both of them started to walk to the restaurant and waited for their table.

"Welcome to Honey Café, please follow me to your table," the waiter came to greet the both of them and saw Lucy. He putted on a smile that he thought would win Lucy's heart but successfully failed. She just gave him a smile and started to follow him.

The both of them took their seats and looked at the menu.

"Would you like to start off with drinks?"

"Um, yeah, give me some whi-," Sting tried to finish.

"Eh hem," Lucy interrupted.

"Fine, root beer," Sting pouted.

Lucy giggled, "I'll have Coca-cola."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks."

"You drink too much, from what I heard from Rogue, you were so drunk, that you started to sing karaoke for a cat and then fell to the ground and slept," Lucy snickered.

Sting's face was getting all red and made no comment to Lucy's story. The waiter came by to Lucy and Sting's table and asked if they're ready to order.

"So what do you wanna eat," Sting asked.

"Umm, fried rice with tofu," she said with a smiled at the waiter.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"I'll have, the baby back ribs, extra sauce," Sting snickered.

"Fatty," Lucy winked with her tongue out.

"Hey, listening to a story about getting drunk makes a guy hungry," Sting snickered.

"Hmm," Lucy took a sip of her Coca-cola.

The waiter came by with the food but he tripped and the food fell all over Lucy.

She was red with embarrassment, then tears started to fall from her cheeks as she ran out the door.

"I'm sorry miss, please come back. Oh, boss is gonna fire me for this," the waiter thought.

"Eh, yo Blondie. Wait up!" Sting yelled from the restaurant as he ran after Lucy. He found her at the park they were in, the skies grew dark while he was walking up ot her. She cupped her face and sniffed. Sting sat down next to her on the bench and asked, "You okay, blondie?"

**Sting's POV**

I looked at her but I couldn't think of anything else to say but, "You okay, Blondie?"Gee I'm pathetic.

"N-no. That was embarrassing," she said in between her sobbing. I felt guilty in a way, so I took her in for a hug. I was surprised that I had the guts to do this, but I kept her close and waited for her to calm down. She was shocked too, so i guess we're on the same page in awkwardness.

But she hugged me back. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. We were leaning into a kiss but the both of us opened our eyes and looked each other for a moment.

"Eep, um gomenasai Sting! I wasn't thinking, Hehehe, there goes my stupid old self again. Hehehe, gomenasai," Lucy awkwardly said while hitting her head.

"Oh, u-uh no, its kinda my fault too blondie," I said while scratching my head.

They looked at each other again and began to laugh.

"You're blonde too you know?" Lucy added.

"Hmft," I managed to say.

"Arigatou," Lucy thanked.

"What for," I questioned.

"For cheering me up, even if we're from rival guilds," Lucy shot a smile at me.

"No prob, and besides, you look pretty when you smile," 'Wait, did I just say that,' I thought.

I saw a little pink on her face, man i feel so proud. "Well, it's getting late, bye Sting. And good-night. Tell Rogue, Frosch, and Lector I said 'hi'"

She waved at me and I wanved back, man, this is one of the best days of my life.

~~~end of flashback~~~

**Normal POV**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT WAS EMBARRASSING!" Lucy screamed.

Rogue smirked when he heard that the date was a fail on Lucy's side.

"But it was fun though," Sting smirked.

Wendy and Carla only blinked and looked at each other with confused epressions.

"Hmft, yeah," Lucy admitted.

Rogue's face started to go back into its usual expression, and his stomach started sink.

**Rogue's POV**

'I'm getting jealous. I must find a way to win Lucy's heart. I don't want Sting to take the one I love' I thought.

We were walking all day and everyone was getting tired. Just looking at the sky, I'm thinking that its around 8-9**.**

"We should be finding a place and camp out for the night," I suggested.

"Hai," everyone said.

Just as we were walking, I saw a lake. Maybe I could get Lucy to come there alone and we could just talk to each other. There's no time for a date right now...

**Sting's POV**

Rogue was getting all glum, hehe, hope he's out of my picture with Lucy.

I found a small space somewhere close to a lake.

"Yo guys, we're camping around here tonight."

"Kay,"

Everyone was getting ready for bed and I just lied down on my back and closed my eyes.

I need some action, hope this missions' exciting.

* * *

Gomenasai, i totally forgot about Lucy and Sting's date T^T

Hope you enjoyed the story, kinda got caught up with my sister's birthday party and got another brain fart =3=

Well, you can vote on who should be Lucy's prince charming just by reviewing, Sting or Rogue.

I love this love triangle idea, good job Panda, good job ~

plz review! :D


	10. K-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Rogue's POV**

"Lucy," I called to her softly.

"Hmm," her eyes fluttered open and looked at me wit a questioning gaze.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her softly, She nodded her head.

"Want to go tot he lake we just passed by?" I suggested. "Sure," she replied.

We weren't saying anything to each other during our walk, it wasn't awkward silence. It was a relaxing and soothing silence. When we got to the lake, Lucy immediately ran up to the water and took some water into her hand. She suddenly started to walk up to me. I gave her a confused look and she splashed water on my face.

"Hahaha, Rogue, you look so, pmft," Lucy kept on laughing and I was planning on getting a little revenge myself. No one splashes water on Rogue Cheney without getting away with it. I smirked and took my hands and cupped a lot of water in it. I started running after Lucy who was running around trying to avoid me until I caught up to her and splashed water on her shirt and face. I blushed and gave her my jacket. She looked down and blushed too, and took my jacket and covered herself with it.

"Thanks Rogue," she smiled at me.

"N-no problem," I stuttered. Real smooth Rogue, real smooth...

"I feel so much like a kid again, I mean, it's not everyday that you can be a kid and enjoy it," she was right. Even when I was training and living with my dragon, Skiadrum, I was able to enjoy some time with Sting and had fun. But now those days are over, except, I'm still able to do some of it with Lucy. I love it.

"Um, Rogue, can I be honest with you on some things?" Lucy asked.

I was thinking a million thoughts, is she confessing to me, does she love me too, should we be together?

"Sure," I replied.

"I have these two guys that I kinda like, but I don't know which one I love. I mean, they're both nice guys, but they should be my enemy. And, ugh, I'm just so confused," she fell backwards and landed on her back. Luckily, the grass was so soft that she had a safe fall.

"I don't know, until the right time comes, you'll get your answer. But for now, all you can do is wait," I said. I think I have never felt this wise before.

"Wow Rogue. I'm impressed, you sound so wise," Lucy complimented.

"Don't I," I snickered.

"Hmft, now you're just being like Sting," she stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

I slightly chuckled.

"Hey, Lucy," I called her name.

"Yeah Rogue?" just hearing her saying my name, it can't make me happier.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Baka Sting, of course she was in love once. I mentally scolded myself.

"I guess, but he fell in love with another woman. He was my first love so of course it didn't work out," she explained sorrowfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? This is in the past, I only look into the future," she smiled a bright smile that gave me color in my dark world. I simply smiled back, and was she blushing?

Lucy's POV

To be honest, Rogue's smile looks so beautiful. Ugh, I'm so confused!

"How about you Rogue?" I asked him.

"What?" he replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Well, I'm actually in love right now, but I don't know if she loves me back," he smiled and looked at the sky.

"Oh,"I said. I wonder who he loves, it can't be me, I'm too much of a klutz, or does he. I began to get red and I could feel it.

"That's pretty cute," I said.

He looked over at me with a surprised expression, as if its impossible for him to be cute.

"It's true, you seem like you're waiting for the person you love. I bet she'll love you back," I shot a smile a him surprised by what I just said.

"Yeah," he smiled.

I snuggled up against him since it was starting to get a little cold, he wrapped his arm around we and we cuddled.

We looked at each other for a while and we were leaning in for a kiss. I could feel his face inches from mine and his cool breathes were hitting my face gently. Something stopped us when we heard...

"Fairy-san and Rogue-kun sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang little Frosch.

The both of us immediately let go of each other and started to blush.

"Frosch, its nothing like that at all," Rogue said.

"Yeah, I was just cold and Rogue tried to warm me up," I explained.

"Okay, Frosch was just curious that you two were in love," Frosch giggled.

My face got so red that I bet that I could explode any minute. I think Rogue is thinking the same way.

"W-well, w-we sh-should head back to the g-group," stuttered Rogue.

"Yeah," I agreed and ran up to Rogue's side while hugging little Frosch.

* * *

aaaww~ Rogue got jelly~ x) 3333

kawaii ne? ;)

its about time I did a chapter based on them =]]] hehe ^^

hope yu enjoed and plz review =}


	11. Crying Follower

Normal POV

"Ugh, man, sleeping on the ground is a pain," Lucy complained.

"Ohayou Lucy-san," Wendy was already up and ready for the day.

"Oh, you guys are up already," Rogue said.

"Good morning Fairy-san," Frosch said

"Ohayou you guys, and yeah, I just woke up and Wendy got up earlier than all of us," Lucy explained.

"Hn, looks like Sting is still sleeping."

The trio looked over to Sting, who was snoring with his head on a rock with an air bubble on his nose.

Lucy giggled, "Who wants to use this marker on his face?"

Rogue and Frosch both raised their hands. She tossed the marker to them and started to follow them until Wendy tugged on Lucy's sleeve.

"What is it Wendy," Lucy asked.

"Um, can we talk in private Lucy-san?" Wendy requested.

"Uh, sure," Lucy replied, "hey Rogue, I'm gonna go with Wendy for a while, be right back."

"Alright," Rogue snickered while drawing on Sting's face and Frosch giving him artistic advice.

Both girls started to walk to the lake (Rolu moment ;])

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy-san, I felt like I have been watched ever since we came to this town," Wendy explained.

I looked over at Wendy and I saw that she was frightened. "Whoever this person is, they will eventually reveal themselves to us soon Wendy. They can't hide for long." I smiled.

Wendy started to cry and I panicked, it's been a few years since Wendy last cried.

"B-but, this person's presence. *sniff* It feels so familiar. It's like I know the person Lucy-san, but I don't recognize them. It was like when I first saw Porlyusica. Her voice and scent are like Grandine's," Wendy sniffed.

"Is it someone from our guild?" I asked.

"No, this scent is from someone not from our guild," Wendy said.

'Who else could Wendy have possible known. She was left with Grandine when she was really small."

I was wondering about this until I heard Sting scream,"ROGUE! FROST!"

'Hehe," I thought and sweat dropped.

"Well, let's just go back. We should continue our search, this person will show up eventually Wendy. Don't worry," I assured her.

*sniff* "H-hai," Wendy smiled.

We began to walk back to our group.

**Meanwhile, up in a tree**

"I'm so sorry Wendy. I'm scaring you away. Please understand, I've finally found you after 10 years. Please don't leave me again," a mysterious person on the tree was crying.

* * *

Omg, i personally love this chapter *~*

hehe, left u hanging there about the mystery person. I'm evil like that, Mwahaha =}

plz review ^^


	12. The Note

**Lucy's POV**

Me and Wendy were heading back to Sting and Rogue until we saw Sting's face. We blinked a few times and looked at each other and bursted into laughter. Our laughter woke up Carla and Lector who were sleeping and then looked up at Sting. Both turning blue and blacked out for a moment.

Sting's face was priceless. And he look pissed. He had scribbles on his cheeks, a unibrow, a mustache, a mole on the left corner of his lip, and circle around his right eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DID TO MY FACE?! ROGUE! FROST!" Sting screamed and I bet that our other group heard it too.

"Kya! Why did Sting-kun call Frosch 'Frost'?" asked a teary-eyed exceed.

"Yeah, why did Sting cll Frosch 'Frost'?" Rogue asked Sting with a serious and angry expression.

"WELL SORRY~ IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I LOOK LIKE UGLY BARFED ALL OVER ME AND IT'S IN MARKER! YOU TOO B*TCHES F*CKING DREW ALL OVER MY FACE!" Sting screamed.

"Well, let's fight to see who deserves the most criticism. You and your sorry excuse for a face or me and Frosch. At least I have the brains to say his name correctly," Rogue said.

Wow, those two are mad. Sting seems the angriest at the moment considering he said Frosch's name wrong.

"BRING IT ON!" STING SCREAMED.

"Consider it brung, 'Stink'," Rogue grunted.

'Wow, now the both of them are mad'

**_Ten minutes__ later..._**

**Normal POV**

The fight between the two dragon slayers were still going on and Lucy was getting irritated. Her face began to twitch and a vein grew on her forehead. "I'm breaking this stupid fight," she darkly said. This gave Wendy and the exceeds a shiver down their spine.

"Distomoses sword," Lucy chanted. A double-edged sword with a cross in the core of the handle appeared in the sky and fell into Lucy's grasp. Lucy walked up to them with a dark aura surround her and slid the sword right in front of Sting and Rogue's faces. Both were shocked yet angry at the celestial mage and looked at her with an angry expression.

"Yo Blondie! What was that for you know th-"

"Lucy! Can't you see that me Sting we-"

Both dragon slayers started at Lucy with frightful eyes and started to gulp. Lucy's face and expression seemed like Master Jiemma or Makarov angry or really pissed and her eyes, were like a clouded nightmare. In their heads, they were thinking that Lucy was Minerva, Erza, and Mirajane's Satan Soul combined.

"You two should stop fighting over nonsense and get you asses in shape by walking and finding clues that could lead us to the dark guild, understand?" Lucy darkly asked.

"EEP! YES MA'AM!"

"Good," Lucy's sword disappeared,"Let's go Wendy, Carla, Lector, and Frosch." Lucy putted on her brightest smile and started to lead the way.

"Who knew blondie was so scary," Sting pouted.

"Is there a problem Sting," Lucy asked using her dark voice.

"No m'am," Sting replied.

"Hmft,"

Rogue snickered at Sting.

**Where Erza and Minerva are**

_**Normal POV**_

"Man these guys clean themselves real good. Not a clue or hint is in sight," Minerva sighed.

"True, this guild must be hiding something big and attempt to get the Elemental Amulet at the same time," Erza added.

"Psh, well whatever it is, it can't be hidden forever," Minerva snickered.

"Hn," Erza replied.

"Hey, i just thought of something,"Erza took a glance at Minerva, "At least one of our 3 groups should at least find something that could lead us to the dark guild right?"

"Maybe, but considering how they clean up their messes, it's a slim chance. But I think that Natsu's team has a better chanceat finding a clue than we do right now."

"Hmm, and why is that," Minerva questioned.

"If the dark guild is searching for something at our clients mansion, then they should at least drop or leave something behind. You saw how much damage they inflicted on the household, something should have been dropped or left there," Erza explained.

"Hmft, you know for a fairy, you sure are smar," Minerva snickered.

"Hmm," Erza simply said.

"Ugh, this is a waste of time. Oh hello?" Minerva saw a note behind a bush.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It's some note, hmft, doesn't say who its from," Minerva said.

"Let me see," Erza skimmed thought the note carefully and there wasn't a signature or something about the person who wrote the note.

**_The Note:_**

**Dear Fairy Tail or Sabertooth mage,**

** If it is the dark guild you are looking for, it is located somewhere along the mountain range on the eastern coast of the ocean. But beware, the guild is full of mysteries and surprises. Good luck.**

"That's all there is," Erza frowned.

"Yeah, should we signal the rest to come here?" Minerva suggested.

"No, we should keep this to ourselves for now. Let's go find this dark guild but not interrupt them or any of the sort," Erza said.

"Alright," replied Minerva.

"Let's go," Erza ran off to the east like the note said, Minerva followed right behind Erza.

* * *

Showing a little bad side right there, ;)

And for Lucy to become that scary... ._. I created a monster T^T

Well, hope u enjoyed this chapter ^.^

night n plz review =}


	13. The Amulet

I_ forgot, the name 'Distmoses' is Greek for "double-edged sword in the last chapter, gomenasai T^T and I was rushing on this chapter before I got another brain-fart so I made spelling mistakes... ._. Gomenasai T^T_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Wendy was zoning out from the "follower" thing, but she's beginning to calm down. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me a little surpsied, but she smiled back.

"Arigatou Lucy-san, for caring," Wendy gave me a bright smile.

"No problem Wendy, we're a nakama right. And we stick together," I said.

"Right," Wendy replied.

We both giggled for a little while and we could see Carla walking up to us.

"Lucy, Wendy, did you find anything yet," she asked.

"Nope, but I thought that Wendy could use a little cheering up," I replied.

"Hn," Carla smiled. We began to giggle and laugh a little.

**Normal POV**

Sting and Rogue over to Lucy's side and saw her smiling and giggling.

"Yo Sting, did ya' find anythin yet? Sting?" Lector asked. He looked over to where he was looking and smirked.

"You liiiike her, don't ya," Lector snickered.

"Hn, maybe. You never know," Sting replied. He was slightly blushing and was still looking at Lucy. ( Kawaii~ )

"Rogue-kun, Frosch sees you starring at Fairy-san. Are you in love with her," Frosch cutely asked.

Rogue looked at his exceed, a little surprised, but said, "Yeah, I might be." Rogue was slightly blushing too and looked back at where Lucy was.

Both exceeds looked at each other for a while and smiled.

"Sting, is gonna get Lucy. He's always the best," Lector bragged.

"Maybe, but Frosch thinks that Fairy-san will be with Rogue-kun," Frosch said.

"Pmft, you wanna bet," Lector challenged.

"No thank you, Frosch thinks that it's a bad idea to bet on something you're not sure on," Frosch replied.

"Hn, fine, but Sting's gonna win," Lector snickered.

**Wendy's POV**

I noticed Sting-kun and Rogue-kun looking at us and I reminded Lucy that we have to go back on searching for clues about the dark guild.

"Alright, hey Rogue, can you come with me. Maybe if we split up into two groups, we could cover more ground." Lucy suggested.

"Sure," Rogue replied.

"Kay'. Wendy you go with Sting kay'? Come back here to this spot when it's getting dark, and tell Sting that too," Lucy waved at me and ran off with Rogue-kun.

"Bye Lucy-san," I waved at her back and smiled.

I walked up to Sting-kun and asked,"Are you ready to go Sting-kun."

"Yeah," he smirked and started walking.

**Sting's POV**

'Why can't I be the one who goes with Lucy, I mean this Wendy girl isn't bad, but I just want Lucy by my side.'

"Sting-kun!" Wendy yelled.

"W-what," I looked over to where Wendy was and saw that she as holding something.

I ran over to her and looked at what she was holding.

"No way," I looked at the thing she waas holding and saw that it was some amulet.

""Let's go and find Lucy-san and light the lighter," Wendy suggested.

"W-wait, we can't be sure that this is the amulet. It looks like it, but it seems so worn out and dusty. We should just wash it then give it to Lucy," I suggested.

"Hai, Carla, go find Lucy and lead her to the river ahead. We'll be there washing this amulet," Wendy said to her exceed.

"You too Lector, go tell Rogue that we found something," I said.

"Alright," both exceeds said. Both Carla and Lector had their wings in position and took flight.

"I hope those two will be alright," Wendy worriedly said.

"They'll be fine, Lector could protect them. And from what I heard from the Blondie, your cat could see the future. So they'll be fine," I bluntly said with a smirk.

"Hai," she simply said.

_**Where Rogue and Lucy are**_

**Rogue's POV**

'Aha, I'm feeling lucky today, Lucy picked me to go with her along with Frosch. We're close to being alone, but this is alright too'

I smiled to myself in my head.

Lucy looked a little worried. "Are you alright," I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head,"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," she said with a smile.

"I look emotionless but I'm not clueless," I simply stated.

She looked down at the ground, "It's about Wendy. She said there's some kind of follower, well, following her ever since we got to this town.

'They still haven't figured out which town they're in' I sighed.

"A follower," I asked.

"Hn," Lucy replied.

"Lucy, Rogue!" We both looked up and saw Carla and Lector flying and coming down.

"What is it you two," Lucy asked.

"Wendy and Sting foung some kind of amulet, but they're not sure if its the Elemental Amulet that the rich guy was talking bout'" Lector explained.

"Right now, they should be at the river we passed by a few days ago," Carla explained.

"Then we should go, some members of that dark guild might have saw Carla and Lector fly over here," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," Lucy ran while Frosch and the other exceeds flew. I was able to catch up with Lucy and we dashed to find Wendy and Sting.

**Wendy's POV**

We were walking for at least 5 minutes and made it to a little river. (The group was walking past a river before the lake a few chapters before)

I took the amulet and dipped it in the water and started to wash it. I saw Sting looking up at the sky and and sighed.

"Are you alright Sting-kun," I asked.

"Yeah, hey, can I ask you something," he asked.

"Uhm, alright," I said while washing the amulet.

"Why are you being so nice to us," he surprisingly asked.

"Nani," I was surprised by his question.

"You're being too nice to us. We're Sabertooth, your rival guild. We hurted Lucy, and mocked you. Why are you so nice to us," he asked.

I was silent for a moment, then replied. "Lucy-san is fully aware of what you did to herr during the Magix Games, but she doesn't want things to go into war. I'm just following Lucy-san to make her happy. And I also know that even the evilest things has a heart. That's what I believe."

I took the amulet out of the water and saw how it sparkled. Sting chuckled at my statement,"You trully are too naive to look at the world like that,"

I pouted, I looked at the amulet and I felt that wind blew in my face. I looked confused and Sting immediately tooked the amulet from me and examined it. Nothing happened when he held it.

"Psh, something's gotta be wrong with this thing," he snarled.

"Yo minna," Lucy screamed.

We both turned around and saw Lucy-san, Rogue-kun, Frosch, Carla, and Lector coming our way.

"Lucy-san!," I yelled right back at her.

**Normal POV**

We heard that you found something. Let me see, and you guys," Lucy said. Everyone looked at her for a moment.

"We should stay quiet about this until we can guarantee that it's the real thing. If it is, then Rogue," Lucy passes the lighter to Rogue who caught it.

"Light this guy up." Lucy finished.

"Hmm," Rogue nodded.

"Alright. From what i remember from the book about the amulet, the amulet reacts to any form of magic that is related or is one of the 5 elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Lightning," Lucy explained.

"Hey, when Wendy was holding that amulet, wind blew on her face," Sting explained.

"Nani, well, that's only logical considering that Wendy is the Sky Maiden. Wendy, can you please hold this amulet again," Lucy asked.

"Hai," Wendy held the amulet in her hand and the wind reacted by circling around them. Everyone turned and starred into the amulet.

"This thing.." Carla started.

"is the real thing." Rogue and Sting finished.

"The Elemental Amulet," Lucy added.

* * *

Hehe, watcha think~ ;)  
This chapter is long, i admit =3  
n if u still want to vote on who should be with Lucy in the end, u better do it soon.  
I might be done with this story a lot sooner than i expected ._.  
i made a poll and u can vote there, or you can just review it ^^

**xEternity: **thx for reviewing, i appreciate it ^^

**Guest: **ur vote for Sticy will be counted, thx \(^0^)/


	14. Uncontrollable Power

**Normal POV**

"The Elemental Amulet," Lucy wispered.

Everyone was silent for a little while then Lucy broke the silence.

"Light the lighter," Lucy whispered.

What," everyone questioned.

"LIGHT THE DAMN LIGHTER," Lucy screamed. A million thought were running though her head, she got shivers down her spine thinking about the many possibilities, like 'What if the dark guild is spying on us and then attack' or 'if the dark guild were to get their hands, we'll be dead.'

Rogue hurried and lit the lighter, it left sparks in the sky and was extremely bright, even in broad daylight.

**Erza POV**

"WHAT THE HELL," Minerva questioned yet shocked.

"Hmft, guess they found something," I grunted.

"Tch, let's go. But leave a mark or something here. I think we're close to the dark guild," Minerva said.

"Alright," I broke a branch on a nearby tree and made a slash mark on its bark.

I ran after Minerva at the direction the light was.

**Gray's POV**

"Huh, oi Flamebrain," I yelled.

"What," Natsu screamed back.

"Look at th-,"

"Let's move," Orga yelled.

"Tch, didn't let me finish, but you heard the man. Let's go," I said.

"You're gonna get it later Popscicle," Natsu replied.

I could feel my eyebrow twitching in anoyance.

Rover or whatever his name was, glanced over at me and said, "This will be recorded in my memory."

That line gets annoying, even more annoying than Flamebrain screaming, "I'm all fired up."

I ran faster to catch up to the light before it disappeared, and not far behind, Ash breath was catching up.

'Tch' I smirked.

**_Where Wendy's group is_**

**Wendy's POV**

I looked at Lucy who's face was hidden behind her bangs. She was holding the amulet in her hands and she was shaking. Is she afraid something was going to happen?

Sting-kun walked up to her and pulled her chin up to see her face. I was shocked by seeing his sudden action to Lucy-san. Lucy looked at him, seeing tears streaming down from her face. Everyone was shocked to see Lucy cry, I ran up to her and asked he what's wrong.

"It's the amulet, it's power. It feels so overwhelming. It feels like a blessing, but it also feels like a nightmare, my worst fears," she sniffed and was on her knees. Rogue ran up to Lucy-san and hugged her, "Shhh, its alright. We're all here. The nightmare isn't going to hurt you, calm down." Rogue soothingly said.

Frosch came and hugged Lucy too,"Don't worry Fairy-san. You have us to protect you." Frosch looked up at Lucy who was beginning to stop crying.

"A-arigatou you two, and you guys too," she looked up at me and Sting and smiled. We simply smiled back.

"No problem Blondie. Nobody's here to see you cry like that," Sting replied.

Lucy giggled,"You're blonde too you know."

"Hn," was all he said.

I smiled at the scene, everyone was getting along better than what most people would have thought. A few seconds later, I saw Natsu-kun and Gray-kun running up to us, and Minerva-san and Erza-san.

Erza was the first to come up to us, "You guys lighted up your lighter, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

I went over to Lucy and carefully took the amulet from her hand. I gave the amulet to Erza so she could examine it. She looked shock,"Is this..."

"Yeah, it is," Sting interrupted.

"Manners," Rogue smacked Sting in the head for interrupting someone.

Everyone looked shocked, but Rufus-kun didn't look convinced.

"How do you know that it is even the amulet. The client said that he had it, or is it that you guys stole it from him," he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh hell naw, you can say that it's a fake, which it's not, but its totally not stolen," every perked up when they heard the word 'fake' in Sting's sentence, but cooled down after he continued.

"Well, prove that it's that real thing," Rufus challenged.

**Normal POV**

"I'll be doing that," Wendy stepped up, and Rufus just looked down and chuckled.

"Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, can you please step up," Natsu and Gray walked up to Wendy with a confused expression.

"Natsu-kun, can you please hold this amulet in your hands," Natsu held out his hand and Wendy placed the amulet on his hand, Natsu held onto the amulet tightly but not too tight. Fire started to swirl around his arm, "Woah, this power and magic. It feels so awesome, but so hard to control." After he felt the power of the amulet, he lets go of it and gives it back to Wendy.

"Gray-kun, can you please do the same thing Natsu-kun did, but there's going to be no fire for you," Wendy explained.

"Uh, sure," Gray took the amulet and water from the river spiraled around his arm and it began to freeze.

"W-what the," Gray was taken by surprise and let go of the amulet. He gave it back to Wendy who did the same thing, wind surround her whole body but she kept a calm face.

Everyone was shocked at what that amulet did, "It is real," Minerva said. She took the amulet from Wendy and saw that the amulet wasn't doing anything to her. "Why won't it work on me," she asked.

"That's because you don't have any magic related or is one of the five elements from what I recalled Lucy said," Rogue answered plainly.

"Hn,"

"Everyone," Erza said.

Everyone looked over at Erza and waited for her to continue.

"Now that we know that the amulet is real and it works, we should go back to searching for the dark guild. Lucy," Erza called.

"Yes Erza," Lucy replied.

"You and your team found this amulet and you know about it more than we do right now," Erza said. "You should take your team and do some more research on it. The rest of us will continue our search, find out as much as you can and see if you can put this story together. Talk to the client if you have to." Erza briefly said.

"Alright," Lucy replied.

"Hn, let's go. If any of your teams found out where the dark guild is or you found a member of the guild, light your lighters. Understand?" Erza asked.

"Hai," everyone answered.

Erza and Minerva ran to where they left off while Natsu's team ran to where they left of but a few meters farther.

**Lucy's POV**

Everyone left to their positions. Hn, guess we're suppose to go back to our inns and find out more information.

"Sting, Rogue," I called.

"Yeah," Sting replied. Rogue just looked at my direction.

"You guys go to the clients house and ask him more about origin of the Elemental Amulet and ask him how his daughter managed to get it. Me and Wendy will head over to the town's library," I told them.

"Alright, let's go Sting, Frosch, Lector," Rogue lead the guys to the clients house ans me and Wendy headed for the towns library.

'How come I was able to feel the amulet's power'

* * *

Gomenasai for the boring chapter =3, had another brain fart =3=

but~ theres some RoLu and a little StiCy moment right there so it isnt that boring x)

voting for lucy's prince charming is still going on, RoLu or StiCy, so hurry before I finish =}

plz review \(^0^)/


	15. Heartless

**Wendy's POV**

I looked over at Kucy-san and saw that she seemed disturbed. I looked at Carla for a moment with worried eyes. She simply said, 'leave her alone' with her eyes. I nodded.

"So Lucy-san, do you think that it was a good idea to send Sting-kun and Rogue-kun to talk to the client instead of us," I cheaply asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sting wouldn't even stay quiet for a second in a library," Lucy chuckled.

I giggled at the thought.

**_~~~Wendy's mind~~~_**

_Sting puts one foot on a table in the library and screams 'blah blah blah' with fire coming out of his mouth like Natsu at the guild at times._

**_~~~done with Wendy's_ imagination~~~**

"Hey Wendy, we're here," Lucy-san was waving her hands in front of me which snapped me back to reality.

"H-hai," I replied.

We walked into the library and saw a vast selection of books. It seems like Levy-san's apartment in Fairy Hills. There isn't a corner where there aren't any books.

"Wendy, go find some books about the amulet over there. I'll ask the librarian if she has any more books about it," Lucy whispered.

"Hai," I replied. I went over to the History section of the library and looked for the word 'Elemental' or something related to the topic.

"Elemental critters, dogs, people, oh, amulet," I took out the book about the Elemental Amulet and opened it.

I was surprised by what the book said. It stated that the amulet was created by dark wizards, and that the dark wizards gave it to a dark guild to take over the world. But this took place a century ago,(100 years before) how could this be possible. Does that mean that our client is somewhat related to the dark guild? What about his late daughter?

**_At the client's mansion..._**

**Rogue's POV**

"Sir, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding about the Elemental Amulet," I calmly asked.

"Alright," the client answered.

"How were you able to get your hands on it," Sting asked.

"A few mages gave the amulet to my late daughter before she dies," the client said.

"So your daughter was a mage," I questioned.

"Yes, she used lightning magic," the client replied.

"How did your daughter die," Sting bluntly asked.

"Sti-," I tried to finished, but Sting motioned his head to look over at the client.

I looked over at the client to see that he wasn't sad or showing any signs of emotions. He looked normally fine in physical appearance and I could feel that he didn't feel any sadness or remorse.

"She died when someone from the guild murdered her," the client bluntly said.

'Somethings not right here. If he was the father of a dead daughter who feels no remorse about her death, then what kind of father is he' I was getting angry and I tightened my fists.

I looked over at Sting ans saw that he was getting all worked up too.

**Sting's POV**

He bluntly said, that his daughter was murdered. And showing no emotion to it at all. What a jerk, a b*tch!

I finally realized how much a life is worth thanks to Lucy and Rogue. Now I even regret killing my dragon. A vein gew on my forehead and my eyes widened. I could tell that even Rogue was all worked up too.

"Well, thank you for cooperating with us," Rogue said. His expression was covered by his bangs.

"Your welcome. Please come back anytime if you have any questions," the client smiled.

"Hn," I said and walked out of the place.

When I got out of the mansion, I looked at the nearest wall and punched it. It left a mini-crater on it, 'Wow, I didn't know that I got that strong.'

"Sting, let's go back to Lucy and the others," Rogue said, still hiding his expression.

"Hm,"

We started to walk to the town's library that Lucy was talkin' about. Hope she found something important that could piece this puzzle together.

* * *

Yo minna =]

the voting for who Lucy whould be with in the end, so start voting =}

its getting late too, good night ^^

plz review =]


	16. Again

**Lucy's POV**

'Hn, Erza wasn't kidding when she told me the information was kinda weird'

_**~~~flashback~~~**_

"Lucy," Erza called my name and I looked over at her.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I did a little research about the Elemental Amulet, and there's something unusual about it," Erza explained.

"Unusual," I asked, "How?"

"Here, take a look at what this says," Erza showed me a page in the book she read.

'Dark wizards created the amulet,' I was surprised. I looked over at Erza to see that she had a serious expression on her face.

I frowned and nodded,"Hai."

_**~~~end of flashback~~~**_

I frowned at the thought, maybe there's something more to this Amulet than we thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling me,"Yo Blondie."

A vein popped on my forehead when I heard that, but I put my finger on my lip, 'Shut up,' I told him through my eyes.

'Tch,' he replied.

Rogue walked up to me and wispered to me that he had to talk to me, about the client. I nodded and went with Rogue, I told Sting that he should just go search with Wendy and Carla for more information. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

**Rogue's POV**

I wore a serious expression on my face and looked at Lucy. She jumped and seemed frightened, but she calmed down and looked at me.

"So what did you find out," she asked.

"At first, Sting asked the client how he got the amulet," I started, "He said that a group of mages gave it to his late daughter."

Lucy looked at me with wide eyes, as if she was shocked about what I said.

"What did I say," I asked.

"Me, Wendy, and Erza read a part in a few books that dark mages gave the amulet to a dark guild," she frowned while she was saying that.

I widened my eyes at what she said, but I calmed down and put my unemotional face back on.

"Then, I asked him that his daughter was some kind of mage, he replied 'yes' and said that she used Lightning Magic," I said.

Lucy nodded.

"Then Sting asked the client how his daughter died." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Remind me to kick Sting's ass later Rogue," she sighed.

I scoffed, "But something was off about the client."

She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"I could feel that he didn't feel any sadness or remorse towards his daughter's death. He bluntly said that his daughter was murdered and gave us a smile when we left," I explained.

"NANI!" Lucy yelled.

I nodded at her to let her know that I ws telling the truth.

She looked disturbed, "Let's go back in the library and look up for more information regarding about the amulet," she suggested.

"Hn," I was thinking negative thoughts about the client like, 'Is the client keeping a secret' or 'Will he harm anyone' while I was walking into the library.

**Normal POV**

"Lucy-san," Wendy whispered and quietly ran to Lucy who just came back into the library.

"What is it Wendy," Lucy questioned.

"L-look here," Wendy said with a few tears in her eyes.

Lucy and Rogue were shocked to see Wendy shedding a few tears. Carla just seemed glum and disturbed.

Sting heard what was going on and walked up to the group, "What's going o-" Sting looked over and saw Wendy shedding a few tears. He seemed shocked.

"Rogue, don't tell me you scared her," Sting jokingly asked.

"No," Rogue bluntly answered.

Lucy took the book from Wendy's hands and began to read through the page Wendy asked her to read. She seemed shock and dropped to the ground on her knees. Her eyes seemed like Flare, but even more crazy. Tears were streaming from her face. Both Rogue and Sting crouched down and picked up Lucy.

Sting took the book and began to read for himself. 'The f*ck. They have got to be kidding' he thought.

Rogue took the book from Sting and read, he was shocked too.

"Why does it have to be a celestial mage," Rogue asked to himself.

"So that means," Sting continued.

"Lucy-san might be a sacrifice," Carla continued after Sting.

"If the dark guild has their hands on the amulet," Wendy finished.

Lucy stood up and held the amulet in her hands, "I'm not going to be a sacrifice again."

Everyong looked up at Lucy shocked. Sting and Rogue thought 'again?'

"I'm not planning on dying or leaving my friends behind, and I don't know who I love more. I can't and I won't die yet," she determinly said. She wiped her tears away and took the book and walked up to the librarian. "I would like to borrow this book," she asked.

"Sure, please wait a moment. What's your name miss," the librarian asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy replied.

"Alright, you're all ready to go. Have a nice day," the librarian bluntly said. Lucy took the book and walked out the door.

**Sting's POV**

'Again?' I asked Wendy what the again was about and Carla answered. "She was nearly sacrificed to be a part of the Infinity Clock by the new Oracion Seis."

Rogue and I looked surprised, we looked at Lucy for a moment. 'She was almost sacrificed to be a tool."

I was getting angry and I tightened my fists.

"I don't think Lucy-san would want you two to get angry over what happened in the past," Wendy said.

We both looked at Wendy with shocked expressions. I rubbed her little head,"Yeah, I know. Thanks kiddo," I thanked.

Rogue smiled one of his ever so famous rare smiles.

We were walking back to our spot in the forest until Rogue told us that we should go back to our inns and go to sleep. Then head back to our place in the forest the next day.

"Hey, how about you guys come with me and Wendy to our inn. We're gonna be keeping the amulet in hand and we need the whole team to protect it," Lucy requested.

Me and Rogue looked at each other for a while then nodded. "One night won't hurt Blondie," I snickered.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!," Lucy pouted.

"Hn," I chuckled.

* * *

Yo minna ^~^

I wasn't feeling so creative this morning so this chapter didn't turn out as well as I thought, but I'm planning an awesome ending, not telling yet ;)

Mwahaha, I'm evil like that x)

hope you enjoyed the chapter and plz review =}


	17. Ninja Break In

**Rogue's POV  
**

"KYA!" I heard someone yell out and I immediately got up. I looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw that Sting fainted from a nosebleed and Lucy in nothing but a towel. I blushed at my angel in nothing but that cloth, everything became black.

"Ro-," I heard Lucy calling me but I didn't hear everything.

**_30 minutes later..._**

**Normal POV**

"Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, wake up," Wendy called. The two twin dragon slayers opened their eyes and say that the little Sky Maiden was calling them.

"Ugh, where's Lucy," Sting and Rogue asked in unison.

"She's out in the town's library. She said that she was going to go back there to find any other books related to the Elemental Amulet," she explained.

"Hn," Sting replied.

"Then I'm going to go find her," Rogue said while walking out the door. "Frosch is coming with you," Frosch cutely said and followed Rogue out the door.

"Hai, bye Rogue-kun and Frosch," Wendy waved at him.

"See you later man," Sting said.

"Hmft," Rogue replied and waved at the two.

**Sting's POV**

"Hey Wendy," I asked.

"Yes Sting-kun," she looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Do you have any questions about our client," I asked.

"A have a lot, but it would be nosy of me to go and ask him myself," Wendy replied.

"Hn, then come with me to his place. I'm bored," I bluntly told her.

"E-eh?" she looked at me as if I was some alien. "B-but it would be rude and I wouldn't want to be like some stalker Sting-kun. I don't think it's a good idea," Wendy stated while holding one finger and nodding her head.

"Psh, kids. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I would be dead if you were left alone, and besides, I have a few questions for the man myself." I stood up and opened the door with a serious expression.

She looked at me for a while, stood up and followed me. I smirked. "Let's go you guys," I said. Lector and Carla made their way to the door and we left the inn.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hm, the dark wizards gave the amulet to a person who they mistakened as a dark guild member. Ugh, this just isn't adding up," I complained.

I took out the amulet from my pocket and stared into it. 'Rogue said that a group of mages gave the amulet to our client's late daughter, but the book says that a group of dark mages gave it to a dark guild. Ugh, this is just so confusing.'

I sighed from thinking too much. Then a thought occured in my head.

'Maybe our client is a part of a dark guild' I was shocked of the thought, but I wasn't sure. I left that thought to the side but I didn't forget about it completely.

Just as I got up, Rogue came into the library and saw me. He walked up to me and I don't know why, but my heart was starting to beat faster and faster with every step he took. I felt my face warm up a little but I managed to calm down and look at him straight in the eye. Has his eyes ever been this beau-NO LUCY! YOU'RE RIVAL GUILDS, YOU CANNOT AND I MEAN CANNOT GO LOVE A PERSON FROM OUR RIVAL GUILD!

I mentally scolded myself, besides, we'll only be working together in this one mission. We won't see each other ever again.,and if we do, it would be an all out war.

**Rogue's POV**

I looked up at Lucy and we were both engulfed in an awkward silence, considering what happened this morning, it's no surprised. I blushed at the memory, I can feel my cheeks burning up, her skin, it seemed so creamy, I just want to-NO! NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS!

I mentally sighed and pushed the perverted thoughts aside.

"So did you find anything," I bluntly asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "O-oh, u-uh, yeah. I d-did" she shuttered. 'She's so cute when she stutters and blushes. I smiled to myself.

**Normal POV**

'Nice move Lucy, just nice' Lucy thought to herself.

"Well, what is it," Rogue asked.

"Oh, uhm, it's kind of a long shot though. I can't be sure about it because I just thought of it now," Lucy replied.

"Alright," Rogue said.

"I think our client is related to the dark guild we're after," Lucy answered.

"Hmm, that is a long shot, but it does make sense in a way," Rogue thought about it for a moment.

"But I can't be sure, remember," Lucy added. "Should we sta- I mean spy on our client," Rogue suggested.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, "Let's do it," Lucy agreed. The two shook hands and smiled.

"We can be like ninjas," Frosch cutely said.

Lucy giggled and Rogue smiled at his little exceed friend.

"Let's go back to our inns and change. Come to our client's mansion at 8," Lucy said, "Don't be late."

She waved at the both of them and left for Fairy Tail's inn.

* * *

Hi minna ^^

finally came back from all the festivities of my little sister's birthday =}

kinda feel perverted now ;-;

KYA! My innocent mind T^T

so far in the voting for which couple should be together in the end is RoLu with 3 votes and Sticy with 1.

**Whiterose937888: I hope she doesn't die too, and I'm the author of this story T^T **

plz review ;)


	18. Secrets Revealed

**Normal POV**

Rogue and Frosch were in their rooms and looked at the clock, 7:35. 'Hmm, guess I better go change' Rogue thought.

He changed into a black sleeveless turtle neck, with kind of tight black pants. He took some black gloves from his pack and put them on. Little Frosch was told to fly around the client's mansion quietly to make sure nobody spots them.

Just as Rogue was about to leave, Sting opened the door. He seemed upset and wanted to punch something. Rogue looked surprised, Sting hasn't seem this upset ever since the last visit from their client.

"What happened," Rogue asked.

"I just can't stand that guy. The client," a vein popped on Sting's forehead.

_**~~~flashback~~~**_

**Sting's POV**

We were both walking to our client's house and walked past his garden.

As we were walking, I saw Wendy standing still with wide eyes at her right. She seems scared. I walked over to Wendy and asked what's wrong. She said nothing but pointed at something in the garden. I turned my head to see our client in front of a gravestone. I looked at Wendy with a confused expression.

"So he's looking at his daughter's gravestone, there's nothing wrong witth that," but then he didn't feel upset talking about her death the last time I talked to him.

"Look at his expression Sting-kun," Wendy said. She was still pointing at our client.

I quinted to get a better view of the client's face and saw that he was smiling like some idiot. His teeth were showing and he was laughing. I was shocked at what I saw. A few seconds later, I saw him stomping his foot all over the spot where I think his daughter was buried. He was saying something but I can't make out the words he was saying. God, I just want to punch the sh*t out of this son of a b*tch.

"Can we go back to our inns now Sting-kun. I don't want to talk to our client anymore," Wendy requested. Her expression was hidden behind her small bangs.

"Tch, let's go," I grunted. Our exceeds followed shortly behind with sad expressions.

_**~~~end of flashback~~~**_

**Rogue's POV**

I was shock about what I heard. I felt like our client was hidding something, but now I know that our client **is **hiding something. I was enraged while I was hearing Sting's story. My face darkened, I bet Wendy told Lucy about this too. Speaking of Lucy, what time is i-"OH SHIT! ITS ALMOST 8," I screamed. It was 7:55.

Sting looked up at me with a confused expression,"Damn, what's got you so worked up all of a sudden."

"I'm going out, see you tonight. Let's go Frosch."

I ran out the door as fast as I could and grabbed my black sneakers.

**Lucy's POV**

"What's taking this guy so long," I wondered. He's over 10 minutes late. I sighed to myself.

I was wearing a tight, black long-sleeved turtle neck, black tights, and dark black leather boots. I even tied my hair up into a high ponytail. I admit, I like this style, fits my body perfectly and feels so warm. I giggled to myelf.

I looked up and saw Rogue running towards me panting and barely able to breathe.

"Woah, calm down there tiger, or should I say Dragon," I winked at Rogue which caused him to blush. 'Score!' I thought gleefully.

"Shall we start," Rogue seductively asked. I felt my cheeks burning, "S-sure." I mentally face palmed myself.

Even since the Grand Magix Games, I've been training with my spirits. I improved Physically and Mentally. My speed, stamina, and power blew up sky high and now I'm as strong as Erza. I was training my mind with Capricorn to improve my connections with the Spirit World and my spirits and to summon things too.

Me and Rogue sneaked to the wall where the garden was, Rogue jumped up and took a peak into the garden to make sure no one was there. He looked up in the sky and gave a side-ways thumbs up to something flying in the sky. It took me a while to see that it was Frosch, I smiled and waved at the little cutie. Frosch waved back and gave Rogue a thumbs up. Rogue nodded and jumped the wall. I followed shortly behind and jumped the wall with ease.

Rogue looked at me and seemed impressed. I smirked triumphantly and quietly ran to the nearest shrub, Rogue followed behind.

We looked around for an entrance into the house and saw a large glass door. I ran swiftly next to the door ans saw that no one was there, I took a hair pin from my hair and picked the lock on the glass door. I heard a _'click' _and I gently pushed the door open. I motioned Rogue to come with my head and he quietly ran to the entrance. I took a look around the garden to make sure no one was there and went inside.

When we infiltrated the household, I took a look around the surroundings and knew that it was the kitchen. I took a peek in the hallways and saw that it was dark and no one was there. The moonlight shined through the large windows brightly and it was a beautiful night. I walked out of the kitchen and wispered to Rogue, "All clear."

He nodded and came out from the kitchen. We looked around for a while, we didn't know much about this mansion so I summoned Virgo.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo," I whispered quietly. Virgo appeared behind me and whispered, "What can I do for you this time Hime-san."

"Virgo, can you please make a quick map to our client's room. Pronto," I said.

"As you wish Hime-san," Virgo went quietly underground for at least 30 seconds.

**Normal POV**

Virgo popped up from the ground (quietly~) and whispered, "The client's room is at least 10 meters to your right, walk until you see two hallways. Pick the one on the left and walk 5 meters and on your left is the client's room."

Lucy thanked Virgo and swiftly ran and followed Virgo's directions. Rogue followed shortly behind and 5 minutes later, they arrived at the client's room.

Both mages peaked through a small crack in the doors and eavesdropped. It seemed like two other people were in there.

"YOU FOOLS! HAVE YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. I HANDED YOU THAT AMULET TO KEEP IT SAFE UNTIL I COULD GET THAT CELESTIAL MAGE TO TRUST ME AND COME ALONE AND EMPTY HANDED WITH ME," the client yelled at some guys.

Me and Rogue were shocked about what we were hearing and continued to listen.

"W-we're sorry boss," one guy said.

"It's just that some girl ambushed us and took the amulet," another guy explained.

"She even said that she was going to leave it for someone who's going to bring stupid peace and protection to the damn world," another guy added.

The first guy had red ( not Erza's hair, but bloody red) hair and blue eyes. He seemed around the age of 18. His style seemed punk-ish.

The second guy had jet black hair, and a red highlight. He seemed like the bad boy type and had a daimond earing through his right ear. He looked like he was around the age of 19.

The last guy seemed all emo and had a dark cloud above him. He had raven black hair, a pale face, and wore chains all over his body. He seemed like he was in his 20's.

"YOU IMBECILES! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF ANY OF THOSE MAGES HAD THEIR FILTHY GOOD-TWO SHOES HANDS ON THAT AMULET," the client bellowed.

The three men just stayed quiet and stared into the ground.

"THE CELESTIAL MAGE COULD FIND OUT ABOUT THE AMULET'S SECRETS AND UNLOCK IT AND DEFEAT US. WE'LL BE NOTHING MORE BUT ASHES OR CHUNCKS OF ROCKS AND PEBBLES IN NOTHING BUT SHORT SECONDS," the client calmed down.

"But no need to worry," the client calmed down.

The three men looked up at our client with a comfused expression.

"That so called 'girl' will probably show her miserable face when we take that amulet back from the people who have it," the client snickered and laughed maniacally.

"Then, we'll drive that celestial mage right into our hands and use her to harness the amulet's power, and take over all of Fiore or better yet, THE WHOLE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHA!" The client seemed like a mad man and it terrified Lucy.

"Let's go before they catch us," Rogue whispered.

Lucy nodded he head and made their way back to the kitchen. Nobody was there and it was completely barren. They jumped the wall and Rogue called Frosch down.

"Fairy-san~" Frosch quietly called and hugged Lucy.

Lucy giggled and arried Frosch in her arms. She was feeling confused, sad, and teary. Rogue took a glance at Lucy and embraced her.

"I won't let that bastard lay a finger on you Lucy, I promise," Rogue was honest about his words and deeply meant it.

Lucy smiled and hugged Rogue back, a blush crept up on her cheeks, "Arigatou Rogue." She let a tear escape from her eyes. ( this kinda brought me to tears ;~;)

"Fairy-san and Rogue-kun sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Frosch sang.

Both let go of their hug and blushed 10 shades darker than they were.

Lucy giggled and Rogue chuckled.

"L-let's go back to our inns. We don't want to worry our group," Rogue suggested.

"Hai, we should tell Wendy and Sting about this," Lucy said. Rogue looked at Lucy with a puzzled expression.

"Wendy told me about what she and Sting saw when they wanted to ask our cli-I mean, the lunatic questions," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, well, guess we'll stop here, good-night Lucy," Rogue seductively said.

Lucy blushed and said good-night to Rogue and Frosch.

* * *

Yo minna ^~^

gosh this took me a long time =3=

who knew the client was a bad guy x)

hope you enjoyed this chapter minna =}

plz review

oh, and the voting is still going on, and RoLu is winning +~+ good luck StiCy fans


	19. Dun Dun Dun

**Lucy's POV**

'Ugh, I can't believe i stuttered again. Stupid Lucy' I mentally scolded myself and sighed.' Maybe I'm a lot closer to my answer than I thought. I felt butterflies in my stomachs just thinking about Rogue.

I opened the door and saw Wendy talking to Carla and they turned to look at me with a smile on their faces.

"Lucy-san, welcome back," Wendy welcomed me with a huge smile on her face.

"So did you find anything about the client," Carla asked with a serious expression.

I looked at Carla with a determined face, "The dark guild is planning on using me as their sacrifce to take over the world."

Both of them were shocked with wide-eyes, Wendy bursted into tears and ran up and hugged me around my waist. I hugged her back with sad eyes but no tears came out of them.

"Don't worry Wendy, Carla. I won't die or leave you and Fairy Tail," I quietly said and stroked Wendy's hair.

"Sshh, don'c cry Wendy. Everything is going to be alright. Calm down, it's alright," Wendy stopped crying and looked up at me with a weak smile.

I smiled back at her and continued, "Carla. Me and Rogue found out something big about our client. I closed my eyes for a moment before Carla replied, "What?"

"Me and Rogue have no doubt, that our client is..."

**Rogue's POV**

I just got back from our little break in and opened the door to see Sting sitting on a chair staring at me as if he was expecting me there any second.

"So watcha find out bout that guy," Sting bluntly asked.

"It's something big, and it involves Lucy getting hurt if we're not careful," I narrowed my eyes and stared down at the floor.

Sting stood up shocked and with wide eyes. He looked angry and immidiately asked, "So what's going to happen to Lucy if we're not careful?!"

I paused a moment and my fists tightened, our exceeds seem afraid and stood on some of the beds and not butt in on the fight.

"Lucy," I only said.

"LUCY WHAT?!" Sting yelled. His anger was showing and his fists tightened until his knuckles got white.

"Lucy could die," I felt tears stream down on my face. I was afraid of loosing Lucy. I don't want her to go, I wanted to spent my future with her, the woman I love and care. She was the only person that stood out in all the other girls I see everyday. She's different and I bet Sting knows it too. She's kind, considerate, has a heart, and treats everyone with the same kindness and respect. She also protects her nakama, unlike people in Sabertooth.

Frosch walked up to me and asked, "Are you alright Rogue-kun? Frosch doesn't like to see you cry." Rogue looked down at his little exceed and carried him. He smiled a thin smile but tears were still coming down from his face.

Sting stood there and stared at me in awe, he has never seen me cry like this before. Especially for a girl.

**Sting's POV**

What the, I've never seen Rogue cry this much before. Especially for a girl. He would always say that they're just people like us who just want attention and gossip. I guess Lucy means that much to him...but I'm sorry my friend. Lucy is going to be mine.

"What else did you find out about the guy," I asked in a serious tone.

Rogue dried his eyes and continued, "Me and Lucy have no doubt, that our client is the..."

_**After Lucy and Rogue finished their sentence**_

**The same time at both inns: **( _Italic_-said at the same time but happened in different places )

**Normal POV**

_"...NANI!"_ Wendy and Sting yelled in disbelief.

Over at Fairy Tail's inn, Wendy and Carla were holding their cheeks and turned white.

Over at Sabertooth's inn, Sting had wide eyes and a pale face.

"How could this be possible, his daughter's death, the house, and amulet," Wendy listed and had spirals in her eyes. She felt completely confused.

"Damn it, I should have seen it coming. His actions are starting to fit into the puzzle completely. I mean him stepping on ground around the gravestone, ugh! I should have known," Sting grabbed his head and was starting to get a headache.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that part..." _Rogue and Lucy thought and dots were passing by them.

"So it's true," Carla started.

"The client is," Wendy continued.

"Is the damn master," Sting continued.

_"To the dark guild we're after,"_ Rogue and Lucy finished.

* * *

oohhh~ some suspense ;)

hi minna ^~^

the idea of a crying Rogue just popped into my head, kawaii 3 *~*

so far, the votes r~

Rolu: 4 votes

Sticy: 1 vote If you're a Sticy fan, i suggest you start voting before its too late (~)

**SecretOtaku27:** Thanks u and I'm glad you'r enjoying the story. And it's no problem updating these stories a lot, really ^^

**Guest:** Your vote for RoLu was just accounted for, thank yu for the support x)

plz review! =D


	20. The Concert

**_At Fairy Tail's inn_**

**Normal POV  
**

"Should we contact Erza and the rest again," Wendy suggested.

Lucy stared into the ground for a while then answered, "Leave them be. Even if we told them now, some of them won't believe us. Right now, all we can do is do some more research about what we can do right now. And besides, we have the amulet in hand," I held the amulet in my hands and winked at Wendy.

Wendy jumped at my sudden expression but her shocked expression soon changed into a bright smile, "Hai!"

Carla smiled from the sidelines. "Me and Wendy have been out for while and found these books in the town's library."

Carla took a huge book that seemed heavy for her and placed it on the bed. Lucy read the title, 'The Story of the Elemental Amulet'. Wendy took out another book and Lucy also read its title, 'The History of the Elemental Amulet and its Power'.

"I even heard that there's a person who knows about the Elemental Amulet in this town," Carla added.

"Hai, her name is Hatsumi Suchi. She's a famous singer and there's a poster that said that she's going to perform in town tomorrow at 7," Wendy continued.

"Really?! That's great news! And I love her music," Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Wendy smiled.

"Then I'm going to contact Rogue and Sting about this," Lucy said.

"Open Gate of the Messenger, Eiris," Lucy chanted. ( Eiris is Greek for 'messenger' )

A tall man with spiky blonde hair with wings appeared next to Lucy. He seemed kind of muscular with his six-pack showing and he had sky blue eyes.

"You called my lady," Eiris respectively bowed.

"Yes, can you please give this note to Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney," Lucy asked.

"Yes my lady," with that, Eiris took off from the nearest window.

**Rogue's POV**

I just finished taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom with my pj's on.

"Sting it's your tu-," I stopped to see some guy flying and tapping on the window. Sting was about to go in the bathroom until he saw the flying man too.

"Who's he," he asked. I simply shrugged.

I opened the window and the guy gave the note to me. "My master, Lucy Heartfillia, has sent me here to send you this note. I bid you two gentlemen good-night," he said before he disappeared.

"Hn, Blondie sent us this note. So what's it say," Sting impatiently asked.

"I haven't even opened it stupid," I replied while opening the note.

_**Hey guys, =^^=**_

_**Wendy and Carla told me there's this girl who knows something about the Elemental Amulet and that she's some kind of singer who's gonna perform here in town tomorrow night at 7. Meet us by the park by Honey Cafe tomorrow at 6:30. **_

_** xoxo,  
Lucy =}**_

"Hn, so there's some chick who's gonna perform tomorrow huh?," Sting said.

"And she knows something about the Elemental Amulet," I added. I thought about this for a while.

"We're going to that concert Sting," I bluntly said.

"Hmft, thought you'd never ask," Sting snickered.

**Lucy's POV**

'Hope those two got the note, but since its Eiris I'm talking about, the note should be safely in their hands by now' I happily thought.

"Wendy! Carla! I'm gonna go take a shower kay?" I screamed loud enough for Wendy and Carla to hear.

"Hai," the two replied in unison.

I chuckled and went into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and dipped myself inside. I summoned Plue to accompany me.

"Plue, do you think that I can find my way between those two," I asked.

"Pun Puun," Plue quietly said. His little body was all wrinkled up and deflated.

I giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess I should wait. But I think the answer is coming to me a lot faster than I expected."

* * *

hi minna...

Didnt wake up with a smile on my face this time... =3= pooh... =3

votes r still going on, and RoLu is winning =}

**Shadow Siren: **lol, i remember that episode, Nin nin =]

plz review


	21. Hatsumi Suchi

**_At Fairy Tail's inn..._  
**

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla woke up early to read the stories about the amulet. It was around 7 in the morning and Lucy was t-i-r-e-d. Wendy and Carla were reading 'The Story of the Elemental Amulet' while Lucy was reading 'The History of the Elemental Amulet and its Power.'

So far, no progress has been made in figuring out the secrets to the amulet.

_**At Sabertooth's**_** inn...**

Rogue, Sting, and Lector were still fast asleep but little Frosch was staring out through the window.

**Frosch's POV **( Kya! Exceed's Point of View! And remember, Frosch speaks in 3rd person :D )

'I hope Fairy-san is okay. Rogue-kun has been worried about Fairy-san a lot now. Maybe I should visit Fairy-san and cheer her up!'

Frosch summoned his wings, opened the windows with his tiny paws and Frosch was about to jump out the window and fly until...

"Frosch?"

"W-wah WAAAAH!," Frosch felt himself starting to fall and his wings going away. Then someone caught Frosch just in time. Frosch turned around and saw Sting-kun catching Frosch around his tummy. Rogue-kun was starting to wake up on the and saw was happening.

"Sting, what are you doing to Frosch," Rogue-kun had a dark aura around him and had sparkles in his eyes. Frosch thinks something bad is going to happen.

"Eh? What am I doing with your cat? I'm not doing anything. I just happened to open my eyes and see him about to jump out the window and fly. I called him and caught him before anything bad happened. The end," Sting-kun finished story and Frosch looked at Rogue-kun.

"Frosch is sorry Rogue-kun, but Frosch wanted to see Fairy-san."

Rogue-kun looked surprised and sighed, "And running off without me and my permission?"

Now Frosch feels so bad and decided to sit in the corner all glum.

Rogue-kun sighed in defeat and Frosch's ears perked up.

"Fine, we can go see Lucy. After I take a shower," Rogue-kun's reply made Frosch so happy.

**Wendy's POV**

This story is starting to make sense, but the dark guild master and his daughter. I don't understand, but he could be faking about the daughter's death. But then whose grave stone was that? Oh, this is so confusing.

We have been reading and trying to put the puzzle pieces together for at least an hour and a half. There was a knock on the door and I ran up to get it.

When I opened the door, I saw Rogue-kun, Sting-kun, Frosch, and Lector standing there.

"Ohayou Wendy, may we come in," Rogue asked politely.

"Hai, ohayou Rogue-kun, Sting-kun, Frosch and Lector. Come on in. Lucy-san! Rogue-kun and Sting-kun came," I yelled through the hallways and Lucy came in a few seconds later.

**Lucy's POV**

'Man, this isn't making a lot of sense. I mean I now get the Dark guild thing and our client is their master, but the daughter, celestial mage amulet thing. It's driving me nuts!'

I heard Wendy call out my name and told me that Sting and Rogue came to visit. 'Why would they be here so early?'

I walked into the room they were in and greeted them, "Ohayou you guys." I smiled.

"Fairy-san~" Frosch flew up to me and I hugged him. He was so cute!

"Hi there you little cutie," I was giggling and I heard Frosch giggle too.

"Can I have a hug Blondie," Sting asked.

"You're blonde too," I pouted. "And no," I stuck my tongue out at Sting and he just snickered.

"So why did you guys come here so early," I asked.

"Well, 1) Because Frosch missed you and wanted to visit you," Sting said.

"2) We were bored and decided to stay here until the concert starts," Rogue finished.

Now that you mention it, they weren't dressed in their usual clothes. They're just wearing casual clothes now. Rogue was wearing a tight-collared, black shirt with long sleeves being pulled up to his wrists, and had navy blue loose jeans with white sneakers. He looked hot, I blushed at the thought.

Sting was wearing a yellow, baggy T-shirt with a skull on the bottom left side, black skinny jeans with chains, and green sneakers.

'Ooohh! They both look so hot but I have to stay strong' I thought while tightening my fists.

"Yo Blondie, I'm hungry. Give me some food." A vein popped on my forehead and I glared at Sting.

"Why don't you ask nicely," my voice sounded like fireballs hitting the earth and that frightened Sting.

"C-c-can you p-please m-make m-m-me some f-food," he stuttered.

"Sure," I got up and heard my stomach growling. I blushed a crimson red and continued to walk.

Me, Wendy, and Carla haven't ate breakfast either so I guess she's hungry too.

"How about some pancakes," I suggested.

"Sure," everyone responded.

"Alright, Wendy how many pancakes do you want," I asked.

"Three please Lucy-san," she replied.

"Hai," I poured in the first pancake and flipped it until it turned golden brown. I repeated the same steps 3 times and gave the pancakes to Wendy.

"Here you go Wendy," I smiled while handing them over to her.

Everyone stared and started to drool how my pancakes came out, especially Sting. I just giggled and asked Carla how many pancakes she wanted, "Just two, thank you."

I finished making Carla's pancakes and handed them to her.

"What about you Frosch and Lector," I asked the two little exceeds who have been anxious for their turn.

"Two please Fairy-san," Frosch said.

"Five!" Lector yelled feeling proud.

I chuckled, "Hai, coming right up."

I finished Frosch and gave him his then passed Lector his.

Sting's ears perked up like a cat and thought that it was his turn, at last. I snickered, "So how many pancakes do you want Rogue?"

Sting's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"15," Rogue bluntly said.

Sting went to sit glumly in a corner at his friend's coldness, holding his knees and his head down. He turned pale too.

"Wow, you sure have a big appetite Rogue," I giggled and began to make his pancakes.

"There, fifteen pancakes," I smiled. I looked over at Sting and asked, "How many pancakes Sting."

"10," Sting bluntly said.

"Aww~ I'm sorry Stingy," I teased. He turned bright red but stayed quiet.

Everyone laughed even Rogue. I joined in and went back to the stove and made Sting's pancakes.

I finished and decided to make some for myself too. I ate my pancakes in peace and both Sting and Rogue were devouring their's whole heartedly.

Me and Wendy laughed and finished out pancakes.

**Normal POV**

It was 12 now (Both guild inns are at least 30 minutes away and that kinda makes the time 8:30-8:50. Then Lucy had to make a total of 42 pancakes including some for herself so that took her at least until 10-ish. The then everyone discussed about the lunatic client or should be known as Dark Guild Master now for an hour)

The group decided to go around town and back to the place they were at in the forest to continue the search and then come back to the town and talk to Hatsumi Suchi, the singer.

Rogue and Sting headed out to take a heads start and Wendy and Lucy went to go change.

Lucy wore a purple mini-skirt with brown boots and a white sleeveless top with a pink heart in the middle. He hung her keys and whip to the side and waited for Wendy. She were a the cutest light purple dress ever! It had a small bright pink ribbon around her waist and a little bow that hung above her chest, little ruffles in the bottom, and a little purple flower on the back of the dress. The dress reached above her knees. She also tied her hair up into a high pony tail and wore a pair of white maryjanes.

Both girls walked out the door with Carla flying in the air and caught up with the guys.

"Hey Rogue! Sting," Lucy called and both guys turned around and saw the two girls. Rogue and Sting mainly focused on Lucy who they thought looked gorgeous and thought that she looked 'hot'.

Sting had a nosebleed on how short Lucy's skirt was and Rogue blushed a bright crimson red at how tight Lucy top was and how every complimented her body so well.

"Should we get going," Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah," Sting just recovered from the nose-bleed.

"H-hn," Rogue managed to say and nodded his head.

* * *

Hi minna ^^

how r u all doing =] i hope you're all fine ^~^

and poor Sting too (.~.) isn't Frosch the cutest exceed you hav ever seen? =D hes so kawaii, to die for T~T

votes are still going on and Rolu is in the lead with 4 votes and Sticy with 3 votes, Good Luck Sticy Fans! =D

hope u enjoyed this chapter and plz review \(^0^)/


	22. Loverboys

**Lucy's POV**

We were walking to the forest and everyone was kind of quiet, even Sting, which worried me.

"Why the glum and depressed mood you guys," I asked. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sting and Rogue just shrugging their shoulders and Wendy just smiled.

"Well something has got to cheer you guys up," I puppied eyed Rogue and Sting and I saw a tint of pink on both of their cheeks.

'Hehe, I got em' right where I want them' I snickered.

"Ugh, Blondie. Don't make that face in front of me," Sting covered his face to hide his blushing face.

"Hn," Rogue agreed and did the same thing Sting is doing with his face.

Me and Wendy giggled.

"Well, we're here. I think we should break up into two groups then meet by Honey Cafe before the concert starts at 7. Sound good," I asked.

"Yeah, see ya later Blondie," Sting started to walk and looked back at me and winked.

I blushed a small tint of pink and waved back at him.

Rogue looked and me and waved at me with his rare smiles.

I blushed a little more than I did with Sting and waved back at Rogue.

I paused a moment and looked at Wendy, "Let's go Wendy."

"Hai," Wendy followed after me and behind her was Carla.

**Wendy's POV**

Sting-kun and Rogue-kun act so strange around Lucy-san, just like me when I'm around him. I blushed at the thought of him.

I continued to look for clues and nothing came up.

I bet Lucy-san didn't find anything either.

**_meanwhile..._**

**Normal POV**

"Ugh, even with all of this searching, we won't be finding anything any time soon," Sting complained.

"Sting," Rogue called.

"What?"

"Shut up."

**_timeskip to 4:45 pm_**

**Rogue's POV**

"We should get back to our inns and get ready for the concert," I suggested.

"Finally, we're out of this boring old place. I'M FREE," Sting started running so fast that even I couldn't see him from a distance. I stared at the direction Sting went and blinked a couple times at Lector and Frosch. I could feel myself smiling and laughing like an idiot.

"Eh hm, let's go," I said.

The two exceeds followed shortly behind me.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ugh! I'm tired," I yelped.

"Yeah, same here Lucy-san," Wendy replied. Her body was was weak and was hanging on a dead log.

"Uhm," Carla agreed. She sat beside a tree with shade and I envy her for that.

"Well, I think we should head back to our inn and get ready for the concert," Lucy suggested.

Wendy and Carla's ears perkef up and started running towards out inn.

'Who knew they could both run so fast'

I summoned Plue and we walked to our inn in peace.

**_timeskip to meeting at Honey Cafe..._**

**Normal POV**

Rogue and Sting were waiting for Lucy and Wendy since they came at least 5 minutes earlier than them.

"Fairy-san!" Frosch called out.

Both guys turned around and saw Lucy in her (what they're thinking) stunning ourfit. A brown long-sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders and hugged her body perfectly. Blue demin shorts that are 1 1/2 inches below her waist, a white belt with her keys and whip, pink heart neckleace, earings, and clip as accesories.

Rogue looked away to hide his blush meanwhile, Sting kept on staring at Lucy and smiled.

"You look nice...Lucy," he wispered right into her ear.

"A-arigatou," Lucy stuttered and blushed.

Sting smirked a victory smirk and did a little victory dance in his head.

Rogue smiled and walked with Lucy to the concert.

**Sting's POV**

I got her to blush, *sigh* Sting, my man, you've done yourself some good.

But I have to get her alone with me during the concert...

"Hey, uh, Wendy," I called.

"Yes Sting-kun," she asked.

"You're the sky maiden right," I asked.

"Hai, I'm a sky dragon slayer. Is there something wrong with that," she innocently asked.

I took a few steps back but crouched down to her and said, "If this Hatsumi chick knows something about the amulet, I think its best that you and Rogue stay in the background and keep a look-out. And besides, if there was some guy from the dark guild, you and Rogue would probably have a better chance at tracking and finding him that me and Blondie," I explained.

Wendy thought about it for a while, "True enough, but what are you and Lucy-san going to do?"

"We'll talk to this chick. We have a better chance at this considering I'm the great Sting Eucliffe and can get anything I want," I snickered.

Wendy giggled, "Hai, I'll go talk to Rogue-kun about this then." She ran up to that clump-nugget and told him about our plan. 'I know his secret about kids~' I evilly thought.

Just then, I saw Rogue nodded and I grinned a victory grin. 'Betcha didn't see that move, did ya Rogue,' I snickered at the thought.

**Normal POV**

Rogue looked at Lucy and told her the plan, and Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yo Sting, let's go. The concert is about to start," Lucy yelled while waving her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming Blondie, remember the plan," Sting wispered to Wendy and Rogue. They both nodded and Sting started to run faster to catch up with Lucy.

"Hello everyone," some spokesperson with short black wavy hair and big lips yelled into the microphone.

"Are you ready for the time that you all have been waiting for?"

"HAAAAIIII!" everyone screamed which caused Sting and Lucy to be deaf for a short few seconds.

'Gah! These idiots are gonna make me go deaf' Sting and Lucy thought in unision.

"Aaaaallllright then! Give it up for the one and only, musically talented, amazingly beautiful, HAAATSUUUMIIIII SUCHI!"

The spokesperson walked down from the stage and Hatsumi appeared right behind.

She had purple hair (like Kinana) that ended at the top of her bottom. It was also cut in layers into the shape of a leaf, she also had a bang that covered most of her right side. She had sky blue eyes, and wore a black and purple polka dotted strapless top, a black mimi-skirt, and black leather boots.

She waved atthe crowd with a smile and began to sing the song _**Fake or Fate** ( by Megurine Luka from Vocaloid )._

The crowd went wild for Hatsumi and during the song, Lucy began to tear up. Sting noticed it and panicked,"H-hey, what's wrong?"

*sniff* "It's just that, her song is full of emotion," Lucy said.

"Wel of course. It's kind of a sad song so-"

"No, I meant that I can feel her emotion with every word she is singing," Lucy explained and wiped a tear off her face.

Sting gently grabbed her face and wiped a tear away from her, "Don't worryI bet she's alright. Don't cry, you look prettier when you smile."

Lucy widened her eyes and smiled, "Hai." She had a tint of pink on both her cheeks and her eyes and so did Sting, not the eyes though.

Hatsumi finished her song and waved one last time to the crowd and began to walk off stage.

"Hey, she's leaving. Let's go," Lucy grabbed Sting's hand which caused him to blush a crimson red.

Both mage got to Hatsumi just in time but was stopped by a guard. He was tall, lean, had dark blue and navy blue eyes. He was kind of muscular and seemed tough which made Sting have the urge to fight him.

"Sorry, can't let yoy get near Hatsumi-sama. Please go back to where you're suppose to b-"

"Let them come Ryo-kun," Hatsumi said with some sadness in her words.

The guard who Lucy and Sting are sensing was named 'Ryo' looked at Hatsumi with sad eyes and stepped aside.

Lucy slowly approached Hatsumi, "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and that dunce over there is Sting Eucliffe. I loved the song you sang by the way." Lucy had sparkled in her eyes and cupped her hands together. Sting was fuming over what Lucy called him and waved his hand around yelling 'I'M NOT A DUNCE!'

Hatsumi giggled, "My name's Hatsumi Suchi, if you haven't heard the spokesperson say before I sang. And thank you, glad you enjoyed it." Hatsumi smiled a bright smile which cause Ryo to smile and sigh a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Hatsumi-chan. Me and Sting aren't here to just to talk to you about your music," Lucy explained in a sad and serious tone. Her expression seemed sad but she was still smiling.

"Me and Sting are from different guilds but we have the same mission. We came to this town for a reason and there's a puzzle we can't figure out," Lucy awkwardly said.

"Hai, let's go somewhere private then," Hatsumi lead Lucy to a bench far away from the guys.

**Sting's POV**

'Tch, can't believe Blondie called me a dunce' I kind of sulked about it for a while and Ryo noticed it.

"You like her, don't you," Ryo bluntly said.

I felt my cheeks burn and heat up and I looked down.

Ryo chuckled, "Just try and win her heart before anyone else does. Think of the other people who love her as friendly rivals," Ryo simply said.

I looked at him with a surprised expression and changed it to a smile and a smirk, "Yeah."

We both looked at each other and smiled, "You like Hatsumi, dontcha'?" I slyly grinned.

He blushed a bright pink color which was extremely noticable. I laughed, "Follow your own advice Ryo bro. Cause you can't just stand around and be her guard forever without making the first move."

Now it was his turn to look at me with a surprised expression. He then smiled.

"Hn," he simply said.

Just then, I saw Lucy quickly stand up and Hatsumi was talking.

'Wonder what she told her'

**Lucy's POV**

Me and Hatsumi walked to a bench pretty far from the guys but I could still see them. I saw Sting talking to that Ryo guy and he started to blush. Then Ryo did the same. They both started to laugh.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me Lucy-chan," Hatsumi asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and was back on earth, "Huh, oh uh. It's about something that a dark guild is after, and my friend said that you know something about what the dark guild is after."

"Hai, and that is," Hatsumi replied.

I was hesitant to say it at first, but managed to say it, "the Elemental Amulet."

Hatsumi looked at Lucy with wide eyes and was shocked too. She looked down at the ground for a while and replied, "I was friends with the person who had the Elemental Amulet before she died."

"Nani!" I stood up and was shocked about what Hatsumi-chan said.

Hatsumi nodded, I calmed down and looked at her witha sad expression, "I'm sorry for bringing her up."

"Oh no, it's alright," Hatsumi said. "I think that it's time for someone, anyone to take action regarding about the Elemental Amulet. I'm prepared to tell you everything."

Hatsumi had a determined look on her face, I widened my eyes. But I soon changed it to a calm smile, "Alright."

I sat down next to Hatsumi and she began her story.

* * *

Hi minna, finally able to update this chapter =D

hehe, left you hanging there, so evil :D

so far, Sticy is catching up to Rolu and is tied with 4-4 ^~^

if ur a Rolu fan, I suggest you vote fast before its too late x)

plz review ^^


	23. A New Adventure: Umeko Ishimoto

Yo minna~ for a heads up, this story will be a part of Hatsumi's flashback only I'm going to be doing the whole story.

Thought that I'd try something new ^~^

the main character would be Umeko Ishimoto, the former wielder of the Elemental Amulet and her best friends Machiko Ayasagawa and Hatsumi Suchi, the singer in the last chapter =}

* * *

_**~~~6 years ago~~~** _

**Normal POV**

Hatsumi and two girls were walking together in the forest. One girl had long, blue hair and ocean blue eyes named Machiko and the other girl had short light brown hair and hazel eyes named Umeko.

"So Umeko, how's your dad treating you," Hatsumi asked with worry.

"His usual, he wants me to toughen up and turn into a person like him. Evil, ruthless, and cold-hearted," Umeko sadly said.

Hatsumi looked at Umeko with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Umeko, everything's going to be fine," Hatsumi said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, hey Machiko," Umeko said.

"Huh, oh uh, yeah?" Machiko said. She looked up and her friends and smiled.

"Your zoning out again," Hatsumi said.

"Is it about her, your sister," Umeko said with sympathy in her words.

Machiko looked at the ground and sighed, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, you'll find her soon," Umeko encouraged.

"Yeah, she isn't gone forever you know," Hatsumi stuck her tongue out.

Machiko laughed, "Yeah, I know. Thanks you guys."

The three group hugged and giggled.

_**timeskip to when Umeko was heading home...**_

Umeko was walking towards a forest which leads to where she lives and saw 5 mages with dark capes around them and their hoods were covering their faces. Umeko stood dead in her tracks and stood in her battle position.

"Are you the daughter of the master in this guild," a man showed a lacrima with an image of what looks like an abandoned guild but wasn't. Umeko recognized the guild and nodded her head.

A woman who was covered like the other mages stepped out, "Than this amulet is your's my dear. Use it and harness it's energy and power to conquer the world."

"And plunge the world into utter darkness," all the mages chanted.

Umeko was shocked but she took the amulet, she wasn't going to use it for evil, but she is going to use it for good. Only, how does she do that?

"What exactly is this amulet," Umeko questioned with a serious determined face.

"It is known as the Elemental Amulet my dear," a man explained.

"Yes, only those who have magic that is related to one of the five elements-Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Lightning-can harness its energy," an elderly woman replied.

"And we, the 5 Dark Angels of the world, have chosen you, Umeko Ishimoto to take hold of this amulet," a guy said.

"And harness its energy to take over the world," a woman sinisterly said and laughed at the end.

Umeko was shocked. She didn't want to use its power to take over the world and plunge it in darkness, but they don't know it do they...

Umeko pretended to accept this task and the 5 Dark Angels of the World disappeared.

'I will use this for good, but I won't show it to father. He would take it from me by force and by then, I'll be dead.' Umeko thought.

She ran home as fast as she could with the amulet hidden in her pouch so her father won't see it.

_**Umeko's POV** _

I waited for the maid to come out and opened the gate and a few seconds later, she came.

"Oh! Umeko-sama you must be freezing my dear. Come in quickly, your father wants to see you," the maid said.

"Hai, thank you," I thanked the maid and went inside and changed into a yellow dress with a ribbon in the center of the dress and it had little white ruffles on it.

I put my pouch under my bed and headed for my father's studies, "You called for me father?"

"Yes, please come closer Umeko," he said.

I did as I was told.

"You are fully aware that humans don't live forever and eventually the same thing would happen to me, am I correct," my father asked.

"Yes father," I said.

"You will have to marry one of my top two strongest dark mages in the guild, so you will be able to carry on with your life when I'm gone," my father further explained.

"I understand father, but I am not in love with any of the two," I explained to him.

"You are my daughter and you will do as I say. I know your power in magic surpasses them but it does not surpass me. You are still weak before my eyes and I will do any means of using so you could carry on the family legacy. Understand?" he cruely said.

I frowned but nodded, "Yes father. I understand father."

"Very good. You may leave," my father bluntly said.

"Yes father. Good-night father," I bid him good-night and left his studies.

The maids and butlers overheard and seemed fearful of my father. It is no surprise.

I walked to my bedroom and changed into my yellow night gown. I sat on my bed and I took out my pouch with the amulet inside. I locked my doors and I knew nobody would notice me considering that they know that I cry and want alone time after every conversation with my father. I took out my amulet and started to cry. A tear fell onto the amulet and it shined brightly, its light was almost blinding.

Suddenly, I was sucked into a new world. I was amazed by everything in it, the stars, the sun, and little rays of light. Then, I saw a little fluffy ball pass by me. It was yellow and had a ribbon on its head. I reached out to touch it and it zoomed right around my hand, I giggled at the sight. Then it suddenly went away, I was confused but then I looked up to see something. It was extremely bright but it was bright enough for me to get an image of it.

It was a little girl with long raven black hair, small bangs on her forehead, and she was wearing a pure snow white kimono.

"W-who are you," I asked. I was slightly fearful of her because I don't trust people and things by appearances.

"Don't be afraid. I am the Protector of the Elemental Amulet," she giggled.

I calmed down a bit.

"So the 5 Dark Mages of the World have given teh Elemental Amulet to your hands I believe," she questioned.

I nodded my head slowly and she smiled.

"That was their mistake," she giggled.

I was confused, "What do you mean by 'That was their mistake'?"

"The members of the 5 Dark Angels of the World mistakened you as a member of the dark guild that your father created and him as the master. They believed that you were a ruthless dark mage like him and gave the amulet in our possession," she explained.

I was beginning to understand things and I began to smile.

"Oh, looks like its almost my time," she smiled.

"W-wait, will I see you again," I reluctantly asked.

"Yes you will, don't worry. I am in you possession also, Umeko Ishimoto," her voice faded.

I woke up on my bed and i was still holding onto the amulet. I grasped it a little tighter.

'Protector of the Elemental Amulet, not bad'

* * *

Hi minna ^^

i finished this chapter last night but didn't update it on time =3

RoLu is in the lead by one vote and Sticy is not far behind either. Good Luck x)

hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review


	24. Hatsumi, the Second Wielder

**_Couple Voting:_**

_Rolu: 9_

_Sticy: 6-7_

* * *

**Umeko's POV **

I got dressed into a pair of demin shorts and a plain bright yellow tank top. This style fitted me and my hour glass figure a lot better than a silly old dress. I took out the amulet from my pouch and took a look at it.

I gazed into its yellow core and it shined brightly against the sun. Yellow was always my favorie color, considering that that's what lightning is the color of to me. I put it back in my pouch and headed out.

"You're going out already Umeko-sama?" A butler asked.

"Yes, I'll be back before or when it is dark. See you later," I waved to the butler and ran out of the gates.

I saw Machiko and Hatsumi already standing there waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"Ohayou," Machiko said.

"Took you long enough," Hatsumi pouted.

We all laughed and headed for the town. We walked around a park and found a small spot in a nice, big, and shady tree. We all walked there together and I looked down at the ground.

"Is everything alright Umeko?" Machiko asked with concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. But I have something to tell you guys," I replied.

"Hn? Oh alright," Hatsumi nodded.

Machiko nodded her head and we all sat down in the shady spot of the tree.

"So what's up Umeko? It's not every day that you tell us everything. Is it about your dad again," Hatsumi had a dark aura around her thinking about Umeko's father.

"Uh, no," I replied in awkwardness and sweat dropped.

Machiko smacked Hatsumi in the head to let me start.

"Well, there were these five mages and they walked up to me," Machiko and Hatsumi looked at me with serious expressions.

"Then, they gave me this amulet," I showed them the amulet and Hatsumi's eyes widened.

"They said that I was the person to plunge utter darkness in the world. Then, after I had a 'chat' with my dad, a started to cry while holding the amulet," I saw Machiko's fists tightening and her knuckles turning white.

"A tear fell onto the amulet and it started glowing a bright light that seemed as it it were to blind me, but I was able to see clearly through it instead. Then this little girl in a white kimono showed up and talked to me. She said that it was the five mages 'mistake' to give me the amulet," I explained.

Hatsumi seemed calm yet frightened. Machiko had a concern and serious face.

"What did the little girl mean by 'it was the five mage's mistake'?" Machiko asked.

"She said that the five mages mistakened me as a ruthless mage considering that I'm the daughter of one," I looked down at the ground.

"Hn," was all Machiko could say.

"Can I see the amulet," Hatsumi asked.

"Sure," I handed the amulet to Hatsumi and a bright, brown light appeared before her.

**Hatsumi's POV**

'W-where am I?'

"Oh, you're not Umeko-chan are you," a little girl said.

She had long black hair and a pure white kimono like the girl Umeko was talking about. Is this her?

"W-who are you, and how do you know Umeko," I asked. I was slightly frightened considering that I was sucked into a cool new world but without my friends.

'GAH! I'M A GONER!' I mentally cried.

"I'm the Protector of the Elemental Amulet and if it is Umeko Ishimoto you are speaking of, she is the person I'm in possession in," the little girl explained.

"Possession?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, since I am the protector of the Elemental Amulet, I am a part of the Elemental Amulet itself," the little girl touched her heart and closed her eyes.

I was silent for a moment.

"B-but, I read that the Elemental Amulet only reacts to its wielder," I explained.

"Hmm, that is true," the little girl put her index finger in her chin and leaned her head to the side while looking up in the air.

"But the book you read was based on what happened a hundred years ago, when the amulet was first created and given to the first dark mage of a dark guild," the little girl giggled.

"So...you're saying that me and Umeko are in possession of the Elemental Amulet," I asked.

"There is also another girl who I am to meet soon," the little girl said.

'Could it be Machiko-san?'

"If I am not mistaken," she started. I looked at her direction and snapped back to reality.

"You are an Earth Dragon Slayer, am I correct?"

I nodded, "I was trained by the earth dragon Georion-san."

"Ah, I see," she smiled.

"It's almost time for you to go, your friends must be worried about you," she added.

"Hai, arigatou for the information," I bowed and she slowly faded away while smiling.

I opened my eyes to see Machiko and Umeko calling my name.

"Look, she opening her eyes," Umeko said.

"Hatsumi, you alright," Machiko asked with concern.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Oh, Umeko. GUESS WHAT," I yelled and grabbed Umeko by her shoulders and shook her around.

"W-what," she asked a little dizzy from all the shaking. Machiko was shivering in the background and tried to reach for Umeko but seemed too frightened.

"Uh, sorry...Anyway, the little girl you were talking about, she talked to me and said that she is in our 'possession'. What does it mean? I didn't get to ask her on time," I panicked.

Both of them sweat dropped and Umeko said, "It means that we own the amulet, stupid." She stuck her tongue out and I pouted.

"Just kidding. I'll ask her more questions tonight," Umeko said.

"Hai...wait. I almost forgot," I suddenly started.

"Machiko-chan," I grabbed Machiko's hand and she looked at me with a surprised expression.

"The little girl told me that there was going to be three people that is she going going to possessed by. I'm thinking that it's you since you're a Water Dragon Slayer," I explained.

She looked at me, "You never know. But I don't know about wielding such a power that could put the world in utter darkness."

She looked depressed.

"Oh! C'mon, you know you want to," I took the amulet from Umeko's hands and put it in front of Machiko's face.

She looked hesitant and frowned. I noticed that the amulet changed its color from yellow to light brown but I didn't care. I wanted Machiko to join me and Umeko.

She raised her hand and reacher for the amulet, but took her hand back a little bit. She's stilla little hesitant.

"Someone's in denial~" Umeko sang.

I laughed and I saw Machiko's face blush from embarrassment.

She grabbed hold of the amulet and held it with both of her hands.

Then a blue light shone brightly and covered Machiko.

* * *

Hey minna, just got back from school and now I'm t-i-r-e-d~ =~=

managed to finish this and update it =D

an Earth Dragon Slayer and a Water Dragon Slayer, oohhh~ :)

aha, so far Rolu is in the lead with 9 votes and Sticy with 6-7 votes (forgot the real number and will figure it out by tomorrow .~.)

**Whiterose937888: thank u so much for loving my story, really appreciate it =D**

hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review ^~^


	25. Tension Surfaces

**_Couple Voting:_**

_Rolu: 12 ( Wow 0,0 )_

_Sticy: 8_

* * *

**Machiko's POV **

I looked around and saw many stars in all sizes blazing brightly across the new world I'm in. Then a little girl in a white kimono appeared before me.

"You must be my third wielder, Machiko," the little girl giggled.

I was silent and I stared at the little girl.

"You are a Water Dragon Slayer, am I correct," she asked.

I nodded.

"I see you are not the talkative type when it comes to things like this," the little girl began.

"Can you please come here," she asked.

I did as I was asked and bent down to her size, then she put her hand on my forehead, I flinched at her sudden action but managed to stay still.

"I see you have lived a past that no one older sibling would want to live when they have a sibling they care and love for deeply," she whispered.

My eyes widened, 'Is she reading my memories?'

I narrowed my eyes remembering the memory of my little sister. Our family being attacked by these, these...these FIENDS!

I started to cry remembering the memory.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you and your family in the past," she weakly smiled.

I had a sad expression on my face and looked down. I wiped the tears away with the palms of my hands.

"But she is not dead I tell you," I looked up at her, surprised and happiness filled my enitre being and my soul.

'My sister, she's alive. Thank goodness. Then she did find a dragon and became a dragon slayer' I smiled softly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The litter girl smiled back at me.

"Excuse me, but I have a few questions for you myself," I stepped up to her ready to speak and I had a determined face.

"Oh, what are they," she asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"How can we use and harness your power if we want to use it for good," I asked.

"Hmm, you will need to train with me indivisually. And when the time is right, you all will come together and learn how to use my amulet properly and together too," she explained.

I nodded.

"But if you are going to train indivisually, then there would be a need for 3 amulets now would it," the little girl winked.

She was right, there was only one amulet and 3 of us. If we are going to train indivisually, then we would have to take turns using the amulet which would take a long amount of time. I frowned.

"Not to worry, I'm the Protector of the Amulet. It's possible for me to make more Elemental Amulets," she explained with a smile.

I sighed a sigh of relief. But wait...

"I have another question," I stated.

"And that is~" she playfully asked.

"How can one be free of being the wielder of the Elemental Amulet?"

The little girl was silent, "One who would be free from being the wielder of the Elemental Amulet would have to be killed by a person using any form of magic related to the five elements-Earth...Fire...Water...Air...and Lightning." She sounded grim and named the elements slowly.

"Hmm, and will the person that had killed its wielder(s) be in possession of the Elemental Amulet themself?" I asked in a tone of seriousness.

"Yes, I believe Umeko-san is in great danger," the little girl grimly said.

"But does all its wielders have to die or be killed before the person is in possession of the Elemental Amulet," I quickly asked.

"Yes, even if one of you died, it wouldn't make a difference in possession. The wielder's amulet will not work unless all of you died. Until then, the amulets will not work or harness its power," the little girl said.

I nodded in understanding.

"It seems as if we have run out of time, until next time, Machiko-san," the little girl smiled and she faded away.

I woke up hearing my friends staring at me, Hatsumi asked, "So how did your's go?"

Umeko nodded in agreement.

I had the biggest smile on my face and tears of joy streamed down my face.

Umeko and Hatsumi were surprised.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" They both yelled in unison.

"My sister, *sniff* s-she, she's alive," I continued crying and Umeko and Hatsumi both had their mouths gaped open.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S REALLY GOOD NEWS!" Hatsumi nearly screamed and caused a scene.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you Machiko. Wherever she is, I bet she's just fine and has people and nakama to protect her," Umeko gave her the goofiest smile in store and gave a thumbs up.

"A-arigatou," I wiped the tears away and calmed down. Now I faced my friends with a strict and determined face.

"I was able to get important imformation about us and how we could loose possession of the Elemental Amulet if we're not careful," I had a serious look in my eyes and it frightened Umeko and Hatsumi.

Umeko shook off her sheepishness and strongly asked, "So what's the important imformations?"

"We each get a part of the Elemental Element to train ourselves to harness its powers for good," I briefly said.

"And the 'loose possession' part?" Hatsumi asked.

"We all die."

* * *

Hi minna!

how was ur day?

Gomenasai for the late update T^T

I'm tired and the science fair just began and I don't even know what to do! n

Rolu is winning like Woah, good luck to all Sticy Fans

plz review =]


	26. A Samurai's Tear

**_Couple Voting:_**

_Rolu: 12 _

_Sticy: 8_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hatsumi and Umeko were shocked and their eyes were widened.

"W-we all die?" Hatsumi asked in fear.

Machiko slowly nodded.

"B-but does that mean the whole world dies, or does it mean w-we die," Umeko asked with the same amount of fear.

"All of those who are the wielder(s) of the Elemental Amulet who die by the the hands of anyone who uses any form of magic related to the five elements-fire, earth, water, air, and lightning-shall loose possession of the Elemental Amulet," Machiko said deeply.

Both Hatsumi and Umeko looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. And the same goes for Machiko, who's worried for her friend who is most likely in danger.

"Is training required for us," Umeko bluntly asked.

"Yes, like I said before," Machiko replied.

"Then it is training is what we will do," Umeko looked at her friends with fire in her eyes an determination.

Everyone nodded and held their hands in the center.

"1.." Umeko started.

"2..." Hatsumi said gleefully.

"3..." Machiko finished with a smile.

The three girls raised their hand high so that it would reach the sky, "Hai!"

"I should be heading home now, I'll talk about our training and see if we could start tomorrow," Umeko said and started to walk away.

"The sooner the better," Hatsumi winked.

"Bye Umeko," Machiko waved.

"Bye guys," Umeko waved and had a big smile on her face.

**Umeko's POV **

'I will train to become stronger' I tightened my fists and looked up. I was already at 'home'. I sighed and I called out to the maids or butlers. A maid came running out and hurried me in, saying that I'll catch a cold. I chuckled, "Arigatou for caring." I smiled at the maid and she smiled back.

"Umeko-sama, your father is calling for you," a butler said and bowed.

"Hai, arigatou," I went in and changed into the same dress I had the last time I talked to him. I always wear this dress because it feels so comfortable compared to all those tight life traps.

I finished changing and went into my father's study. I looked over to my right and saw the two guys m dad was talking about. The two strongest mages in the whole guild.

One had an emo kind of style and his name was Drake.

The other one had brown hair with a yellow highlight. He had long hair and tied it up high, and he was like a samurai. His name is Haru, I knew him for as long as I could remember, wonder what happened to him that made him change so much...

We were all the same age, 14. (the dad is thinking bout marriage too soon =3=)

"You called for me father," I bluntly asked, already know what's going on.

"Yes I did, come closer," he commanded.

I did as I was told and came closer.

"Boys step forward," the two mages walked up slowly and showed their faces, I already know them.

"Umeko, I expect you to pick one of these mages to be your husband before you turn 18. In two years short you will be one of their wives and live out the family legacy," my father bluntly commanded.

"As I told you before father, I am NOT in love with any of them, I do not wish to marry them regardless of the family legacy you started the day I was born," I said with determination and anger.

"You are my daughter, my own flesh and blood. We had this talk yesterday Umeko but apparently you don't understant the topic. You ARE to marry one of these men and live out the family's legacy. You WILL do as I say," my dad's words had venom in every syllable he spoke. It gave me shivers and I just looked down at the ground.

The samurai guy looked at me with sympathy but nothing could be done about it.

"Y-yes father," I cringed.

"You may leave," he turned around and stared outside.

I ran out of his studies as fast as I could while crying streams of tears, 'Oh I wish my friends were here.'

I opened the door and ran to my room.

"L-LADY UMEKO!" the maids and butlers yelled.

**Normal POV **

"Don't you think you were a little bit harsh on her Master," the samurai guy asked.

"No, she is to learn respect and obedience. She is my own daughter after all," he bluntly replied as if his daughter meant nothing to him.

"Either way, she's going to have to do it," Drake bluntly said while yawning.

"And this is why you're my favorite Drake," the master snickered.

"Hmft," Drake bluntly said,

"I'm going to go, good-night master," Haru walked out of the Master's studies and left the mansion.

He looked back, 'I'm sorry Umeko, I'm not strong enough to protect you from your father. Please forgive me.'

He turned around and a tear fell from his cheek.

**Umeko's POV **

I woke up early the next morning and remembered what happened yesterday. I sighed and looked at the amulet. I was holding it the entire night because it somehow makes me feel... comforted when my friends aren't around. I remembered my chat with the little protector.

**_~~~flashback~~~_**

"Oh, you came back Umeko-san," the little girl smiled.

"Yes, I have," I smiled back and laughed.

"Uhm, now that I realize it, I've- no, we don't know your name now do we," I pointed out. And by we, I meant me and my friends.

The little girl giggled, "I don't have a name."

I was shocked. This little protector doesn't have a name? That's kinda...sad.

"Well... how about we give you a name," I suggested with a smile.

She looked at me with wide eyes but nodded her head.

"Um, let's see. Min, no that sounds stupid. Something with an M would be nice... Um, what about...Miyuri!" I exclaimed.

That name suited the little protector and she smiled at her new name. She nodded her hand and laughed.

"Miyuri, I like it," we both hugged and laugh with each other for a while and then we began to calm down.

"Oh, I forgot," I said. I forgot what to ask her before time was running short.

"Hmm?" she looked at with the cutest confused expression ever! I just wanna faint right here~

"Eh hem, can we start our training as soon as we get our amulets," I asked.

"Yes, but this training requires at least 4 years of training. And by then, you and your friends will be 18. The perfect age. The next time you and your friends meet, tell them to meet with me individually so I could speak and give you the details considering the each of you are different types of dragon slayers. You, the Lightning Dragon Slayer trained by the lightning dragon named Fulgar ( Latin for Lightning ). Lady Hatsumi, the Earth Dragon Slayer, trained by the earth dragon named, Georion. And Lady Machiko, the Water Dragon Slayer, trained by the Water Dragon, named Hydros. You all would need to train in separate since you all have different types of dragon slayer magic," the little girl explained.

I nodded my head.

"It's time, good-bye Umeko-san!" the little girl waved.

"Bye Miyuri!" I waved back, I enjoy saying that name, Miyuri.

_**~~~end of flashback~~~** _

"I will become stronger."

* * *

OC love~ ;)

Hey minna ^^

gomenasai for the late update

I created Umeko's dad and hes a total jerk =_=*

so how was ur day, hope it was good ^~^

science project is coming up and I'm a mess and I need extra credit! I have a D! (;-;)

wish me luck T^T

plz review


	27. This is Goodbye

**_Couple Voting:_**

_Rolu: 13_

_Sticy: 8_

* * *

**Normal POV **

Umeko walked to Machiko and Hatsumi who were over by the tree ( like in the last chapter or the chapter before that =3= ).

"Hey guys!" Umeko waved at her friends.

"Hey Umeko," Machiko waved.

"Since when were you so happy," Hatsumi stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Psh," Umeko pouted playfully.

Everyone laughed.

"So what do you guys think about the name 'Miyuri'?" Umeko asked.

Her friends were confused.

"It's a cute name, why," Hatsumi asked.

Machiko nodded in agreement.

Umeko giggled, "It's the new name of the little protecctor." Umeko winked at her friends.

Machiko and Hatsumi looked at each other and giggled.

"Hai, its kawaii," Machiko said while smiling.

"So did you ask the little prot-I mean..Miyuri about our training," Hatsumi asked and giggled at the new name of the little protector.

Mahiko chuckled, "We kind of need to get stronger if we are to defeat your father in his own game."

The others nodded in understanding and Umeko took out the amulet.

"The original is going to be mine since the 5 mages of the world did give it to me and they might suspect something fishy is happening if they see you guys holding the original," Umeko said.

Machiko and Hatsumi nodded. Umeko gave the amulet to Hatsumi and she was comsumed in the same brown light.

**Hatsumi's POV **

I opened my eyes and saw the little protector who goes by the name 'Miyuri' now. That name really suited her, Umeko really outdone herself this time!

Miyuri saw me and waved, "Ohayou Hatsumi-san!"

"Ohayou Miyuri," I winked when I said her name and she giggled.

"Umeko told me that I could get my own copy of the Elemental Amulet," I said.

Miyuri nodded, "Each of you will receive a copy of the Elemental Amulet except Umeko-san. She will keep the original just in case the 5 Dark Mages of the World come and check up on her."

I nodded and Miyuri floated over to me and gently put her hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and I was back to the real world.

"So what did she say and do," Umeko asked me.

"I-i don't know," I stuttered and I sat up, but I felt something in my hand. I looked down and I saw the same exact amulet Umeko has but the orb is light brown, like the earth.

I grasped on it a little tighter, "It's your turn Machiko."

I narrowed my eyes and I spoke with seriousness.

Machiko nodded her head and looked at Umeko. She gave her the amulet and a bright blue light appeared.

**Machiko's POV **

I felt everything around me disappear and I opened my eyes. I saw Miyuri, the little protector, and smiled. She looked at me and smiled back.

"Welcome back Machiko-san," she greeted.

"Ohayou Miyuri," I giggled.

"So we are going to train in seoerate places am I correct," I asked.

"Hai, you three possess different Dragon Slayer Magic so it requires you to do your training in desolate locations," Miyuri explained.

I merely nodded, "But are Dragon Slayers the only mages that could harness the Elemental Amulet's power?"

Miyuri shook her head, "Not exactly. As long as you possess magic similar to the five elements, you could harness its power. But bad things could happen when the amulet falls into the wrong hands like I have told you."

"I know, we all die," the thought made me feel grim.

"That too, but there will be another person who dies," Miyuri added.

I looked up at her with a confused yet shocked expression.

"A celestial mage could die from being sacrificed if you are going to use the Elemental Amulet for evil," Miyuri grimly said.

I widened my eyes in fear and my whole entire body began to shake.

"W-why?" I asked.

"The 5 Dark Mages of th world created this amulet for the sle purpose of using it for evil, and what is more evil than to sacrifice a soul or life of a human being. And they wanted to test the wielder if they are truly ruthless and evil to sacrifce life and plunge the world in utter darkness," Miyuri looked at the ground.

I looked at the ground too, "You already know that we aren't going to turn evil and plunge the world in darkness right Miyuri?" I asked and my face slowly smiled.

Miyuri looked up at me with a surprised expression then slowly smiled, "Hai."

She floated over to me and put her hand on my forehead, I didn't move this time. I stayed still and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was back and that I felt something on my right hand. I looked down and saw the amulet in my hand. I smiled at the color of the orb, ocean blue, my favorite color.

**Normal POV **

"So we will go train in different places for 4 years, that means wo won't see each other until then," Hatsumi sadly said while smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. But we need to master the Elemental Amulet by all means necessary. And we will see each other again," Machiko assured.

Both girls nodded.

"So I guess we should go pack and meet at the train station, and then say our good-byes," Umeko said. She seemed sad but weakly smiled like Hatsumi.

"See you guys soon then," Hatsumi smiled.

"Bye," Machiko waved while smiling softly.

"Hai, bye," Umeko waved at her friends.

Umeko walked back to her home and wanted to confront her father with fire in her eyes.

**Umeko's POV **

I got dressed into the same yellow dress and I walked to my father's studies. I was a little scared but I'm determined to get stronger and nothing is going to stop me. I raised my hand and tightened my fists, and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard a hint of confusion in his voice but you could barely hear it.

I walked in and looked at the floor.

"Hello father," I said.

"Hello Umeko, it is very unlike you to come into my studies unless I call for you," my father bluntly said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes father, I came here to request something," I replied with seriousness.

My father looked up at me with a confused expression.

I took a deep breathe and looked at him in the eye, "I would like to go train for 4 years away from home."

My father widened his eyes in shock and returned to his normal expression, "Why?"

I closed my eyes and opened them again and this time, with even more fire, "I want to surpass you and eventually beat you in your own game father."

My father's eyes widened again and then narrowed his eyes and stared at me. I could have sworn that I felt chills running down my spine. But the strangest thing happened. My father smiled! I haven't seen him smile for over 12 years, it's almost weird to see him smile like that. Then he chuckled.

"I you have my permission," my father said.

I smiled.

"But under one condition," my father suddenly added.

I raised my head and I was afraid of what he was going to said next.

"You come back 4x stronger than before and defeat me, my daughter," my father said full of happiness but he didn't show it.

I widened my eyes but I smiled, "Yes father."

I exited his studies and went to my room. This time was one of those rare happy moments between me and my father when I don't cry after our conversations. I got my suitcase out and packed my things, clothes surtable for training and public, my MP3 ( I can't live my life without music .~. ), enough money to rent a home and food for at least a year.

I walked out of my home and smiled, "See you guys soon."

* * *

Hi minna ^~^

how are you all doing? =D and wat do yu think about the name Miyuri~ Kawaii ne? ;) 3

ugh, I have another project coming up due in four days, I'll be growing mushrooms by the time I finish (=3=*)

Rolu is winning so far and Sticy is pretty far behind, You Can Do It Sticy! =D ( Just trying to b a good sport x] )

plz review =D


	28. Is That All You Got?

**_Couple__ Voting:_**

_Rolu: 13_

_Sticy: 11 good job Sticy fans! =D_

* * *

**_timeskip to 4 years later..._**

**Normal POV **

"I wonder how the girls are doing," a girl with kind yellow and a hint of hazel eyes and shoulder length brown hair said out loud. She walked around and saw a girl with ocean blue eyes and blue hair that was a few inches below her shoulders.

"Machiko?" the girl questioned.

The girl turned around and she looked shocked yet happy.

"Umeko? It's been a while," Machiko smiled.

Umeko ran up to her and smiled brightly.

"Machiko-san!" Umeko ran up and hugged Machiko who hugged her back.

The girls shared a laugh but then heard a familiar voice.

"Machiko~ Umeko~" a girl with long purple hair and light brown eyes ran up while waving.

"Ohayou!" Umeko yelled back.

Machiko waved and smiled brightly. The three girls group hugged and decided to go to the park they used to hang out by before the training.

**_timeskip to the park..._ **

"It's been so long, I've missed you guys," Hatsumi yelled and fell on her back slowly.

"Yeah, it's been so long," Umeko followed after Hatsumi.

"Hn, so how did the training go," Machiko asked.

"I finished my training and now I'm in control of my copy of the amulet," Hatsumi grinned.

"Me too," Umeko added.

"Same," Machiko smiled then an idea popped into her head.

"How about we battle each other and see how powerful we are," Machiko cheaply grinned.

The two girls looked at each other and blinked, then grinned.

"HAI!"

The three girls walked to a desolate and roomy part in the forest.

"So who's going to fight first," Umeko asked.

"How about me and you, Umeko," Hatsumi asked with a smile.

"Sure, you ready," Umeko grinned.

Machiko stood out of the way and both girls stood in their battle positions.

"Ready...Set...Go!" Machiko yelled and put her hand in the air and jumped up a tree.

Both Hatsumi and Umeko dashed at each other and was ready to punch each other straight in the face. But both girls dodged in time and no damage infilitcted on them.

"You're pretty fast," Hatsumi grinned.

"Why thank, isn't lightning suppose to be fast," Umeko questioned playfully.

"Well, enough with hand-to-hand combat, let's do some...magic," Hatsumi snickered. Earth and soild started to spiral and her and her magic power increased.

"Why not," Umeko replied. Lightning swirled all around her and her magic power increased too.

Both girls' magic power was off the charts and in a split second, both girls charged and each other and threw punches and kicks at each other.

Umeko was able tp punch Hatsumi in her gut but not that hard, and Hatsumi managed to get Umeko's cheek. Hatsumi then charged and then did the Earth Dragon's Wing Attack. Umeko blocked the attack by using Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Machiko chuckled.

"Hey, how come you don't need to fight," Hatsumi pouted.

"Because, my power surpasses all of you guys combined," Machiko cheekly grinned.

"NANI?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE," Hatsumi and Umeko yelled in unison.

"I learned a secret technique from the Elemental Amulet that requires a year to achieve," Machiko grinned.

Both Hatsumi and Umeko's jaws dropped.

"ANOTHER YEAR? EXPLAIN THIS A.S.A.P!" Hatsumi demanded.

Machiko laughed, "It's an ability that enhances your magic but it requires a lot of energy. I finished early and little Miyuri taught it to me."

Both Hatsumi and Umeko were silent for a while, "Show it."

Both girls seemed curious about this new ability and Machiko came down from the tree.

"Gladly," Machiko walked to the center of the of the spot and breathed in slowly.

Machiko took small breathes and soon water slowly surrounded her entire body and she unleashed her full magic power, to Hatsumi and Umeko, this was an exciting, yet frightening sight. The magic power seemed so strong that they were being pushed down to the ground and couldn't get up.

When Machiko wa done, she was covered in some kind of armor. It was kinda like a bikini but different, there was an ocean blue ribbon on Machiko's left leg, a dark blue and blackish lower piece of the suit that was accompanied by a round buckle that attached a baby blue cloth that hung around Machiko's waist, a navy blue top piece of the suit, Machiko's hair was tied into a high ponytail, she had ocean blue gloves that exposed most of her hand and rings that connected her gloves. The rings were worn on her middle finger and the amulet was then turned into some kind of choker and was on Machiko's neck. And behind Machiko, there was a hite staff with blue encrusted jewels on it. She was surrounded by blue magic and some kind of blue aura from head to toe.

Machiko opened her eyes and saw her two friends shocked and looked at her in disbelief.

"This is the most powerful form of the Elemental Amulet combined with Water Drive," Machiko explained.

The two girls slowly calmed down and Umeko was the first to speak up.

"Can you demonstrate yourself using this magic and how it affected you?"

Machiko nodded and she jumped up into the sky, she immediately took out her staff and twirled it around and she chanted, "Waves of the sea, waves of the ocean, may thou come forth in thy pressence and come forth thy's power. ARISE!"

Just as Machiko chanted the spell, waves of water appeared in the sky and swirled all around Machiko, she opened her eyes and yelled, "_**Mizu ryū no hōkō!**_" (Water Dragon's Roar in Japanese ^~^)

The water was then engulfed by Machiko and it turned into the most powerful dragon's roar that Hatsumi and Umeko has ever seen. It's even traveled its way to a mountain and directly damaged a chunk of the mountain.

Both Umeko and Hatsumi stared at Machiko in awe.

Machiko came down and turned back to normal.

"I want to talk to Miyuri about this," Umeko said.

Se held her amulet and a bright yellow light appeared.

Hatsumi did the same.

**Hatsumi's POV **

"Hey there Miyuri," I waved at the little protector.

"Hi there Hatsumi-san," Miyuri said.

"Is there any way for me and Umeko to at least, uh...achieve the ability that Machiko achieved in less that a month of two weeks?" I reluctantly asked.

Miyuri stared at me with a funny expression then smiled, "There is but it is going to be a difficult training. If you had the time like Machiko-san, then you would achieve it and master it perfectly."

I nodded, "I understand, but me and Umeko want to achieve this magic to defeat her father."

"Hai, then we could begin your training like I already said to Umeko-san tomorrow. Machiko-san will be assisting me," Miyuri said.

"W-wait, what? You can turn yourself into human form?" I asked with shock.

Miyuri simply nodded her head and I turned pale.

"Well, it's almost time. Good-bye Hatsumi-san!" Miyuri waved.

"Bye!" I waved back.

I opened my eyes and saw both Umeko and Machiko looking at me.

"Alright so this happe-"

"No need to explain, we both got the info from Miyuri already," Umeko smirked and winked.

I was shocked and looked over to Machiko who nodded her head.

I turned ghost pale and sat with my knees in front of my face and I began to sulk.

"So come here at 11 am sharp, you're going to need to train hard if you're going to achieve this ability in less that 2 weeks," Machiko said with seriousness.

Both girls nodded their heads.

"But I can't go back home," Umeko said sadly.

"Why," Hatsumi asked while being shocked.

"Because my dad would want me to fight him immediately and I'm not ready," Umeko sadly said.

"Then come sleep at my place for the next two weeks," Hatsumi cheekily smiled.

Umeko nodded her head in agreement and all girls said their good-byes and headed for their old homes.

* * *

Ohayou minna! ^^

I now realize that I'm a freak when it comes to words of any language like Greek, Latin, and mainly JAPANESE! =D

aha, so how are u all doing? =3

so far... *Speaker voice* Sticy is not too far from Rolu is is slowly catching up. Rolu fans better hang in there before Sticy takes the lead. Good Lucy Sticy fans!

_**leoslady4ever: I like Haru's character too wait not like, love~ ;) l0l**_

_**AnimeAngel808: Nalu is cute tbh =} **_

_**AdelxTia: Arigatou, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and maybe if I have time, imma read your story =]**_

_**n oh ho ho~ we have a Sticy lover~ ;) gomenasai but its only one vote for a couple u choose**_

_**1fairytaillover: Arigatou ^^ and oh ho ho, a Rolu fan ;)** _

plz review \(^0^)/


	29. Ready?

**_Couple__ Voting:_**

_Rolu: 27_

_Sticy: 28 _

_STICY'S IN THE LEAD! DONT GIVE UP ROLU FANS!_

_~.~.~.~.\(0.0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^0^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0~0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^u^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0,0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^~^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

**Umeko's POV **

'Now I'm ready to face my father thanks to the extra training Machiko and Miyuri gave us'

I tightened my fists and got excited.

_**~~~flashback~~~**_

"Ugh, my Dragon Force and Drive aren't cooperating well with the Elemental Amulet..." Hatsumi whined.

It's already been a week and both Hatsumi and I were still making no progress.

"Have you tried trying to be one with nature instead of trying to fuse those two powers together," Machiko bluntly asked.

Both Miyuri and Machiko were staring at us.

**_Silence..._**

Me and Hatsumi immediately crossed our legs and tried to be one with nature, me connecting with the element of lightning and Hatsumi the element of earth. I got red from embarrassment and Hatsumi must be feeling the same thing. I even remembered when my dad abandoned me in a forest just for me to get 'stronger'.

I cringed at the memory. I calmed down and inhaled and exhaled. Lightning began to circle my body and I felt its power. The same thing was happening to Hatsumi.

"Good, now release that energy of your element," Miyuri instructed.

We both released our energy and opened our eyes.

"Good," Machiko said with a grin.

Miyuri giggled.

"You should be ready for trying to fuse those two powers together now, start with Dragon Drive since its a lot easier," Machiko said.

"Easier?" Hatsumi questioned.

Machiko nodded her head, "Yes, I used Dragon Drive before to at least give you an idea how powerful you can become and to not get too cocky."

She smirked and winked at the last part and both Hatsumi and I sighed.

"Dragon Force is an ancient technique that requires a lot of energy, time, and practice and if you're going to try and fuse it with the power of the Elemental Amulet, try to fuse Dragon Drive first," Machiko explained.

Both me and Hatsumi nodded and summoned our Dragon Drives. We crossed our legs and took deep breaths.

I was feeling lightning shooting through my very insides but not inflicting any pain in me whatsoever. I concentrated even harder but eventually stopped and fell back. I panted heavilly and opened my eyes. Machiko looked over at me with worried eyes and Miyuri did the same. I felt humiliated and disappointed.

"Umeko, you have to be one with your element," Miyuri explained.

"That's what I'm doing," I bluntly said.

"No you're not, you're concentrating on fusing those two powers together," Machiko face palmed.

**_*Swoosh* *Crash* *Bang*_**

All three of us looked over to Hatsumi who had her appearance changed like Machiko before. Oh! Do I envy her.

She had a light brown robe connected to a buckle on her tight brown shorts, small leather boots that covered her ankles. Her top was a brown bikini top with a chocolate brown ribbon above her right arm. She also had white ribbons on her hands that covered half of her arm. She had small daggers with a brown cloth from the handle on her waist on both sides. Her hair was down and had a white headband with gold swirls, and in the center of the headband, Hatsumi's copy of the Elemental Amulet was on it.

Hatsumi looked at her new form and yelped in glee, "Yippee! This is so awesome, and the power, it feels amazing!"

She had stars in her eyes and I simply laughed.

"Good," Miyuri complimented with a smile.

"But can you try and use it," Machiko questioned with a smirk.

She pointed at a small part in the mountain and Hatsumi nodded eagerly.

"Well let 'er rip," Machiko grinned.

Hatsumi closed her eyes and flew up to the sky. She stumbled a little but kept her posture straight. She took a deep breathe, "Soil from the earth, rocks of the underground. Thou shall come forth to me, lend me your strength, CRASH!"

Hatsumi opened her eyes and yelled.

_**"Chi ryū no tsume!"**_ (Earth Dragon's Claw)

An Earth-like wave rushed out from Hatsumi's legs while she was doing a flip in the sky and the attack went directly at the edge of the mountain. Pieces of the moutain was falling and sliding down. Machiko looked impressed, Miyuri smiled, Hatsumi giggled and cheered, and I sat there with my face looking retarted as ever.

I started to feel a little down and Miyuri noticed it, "Don't worry Umeko-san. This training is different for everyone."

I smiled, "Hai, arigatou for your concern."

I resumed to what I was doing, feeling a little bit more confident. No, I am sure I can do it.

I clentched my fists, inhaled and exhaled, and became one with nature.

I felt lightning strike throughout my body and I felt power, immense power. I felt invisible and then I was enveloped in a bright yellow light.

**Normal POV **

Machiko, Miyuri, and Hatsumi looked over to Umeko who was covered in a bright yellow light in the appearance of a tornado.

"She's finally done it," Machiko smiled.

"Yep," Miyuri giggled.

"YEAH! WOO-HOO! YOU GO TEHRE UMEKO!" Hatsumi cheered from above.

The lightning went away and Umeko walked out from the smoke, her appearance changed and determination flamed in her eyes.

She wore a yellow bikini top with a white cape covering her back attached by a round, silver buckle on her left shoulder in the front. She had a yellow bikini bottom with a brown belt hanging loosely around her waist, and attached to that was a whip with a white handle and a yellow ribbon attached. She also had the ribbon on her right wrist and that was accompanied by a pair of short, white gloves that exposed her fingers (Like Ash from Pokemon ^0^). The original Elemental Amulet was on her right glove and her hair was braided to a side braid. She wore white slip-ons and looked up at her friends.

"So watcha' think?" she said filled withe excitement.

"You did a good job," Miyuri compliemented.

"Now try it to make sure," Machiko smirked.

"YEAH UMEKO! TRY IT!" Hatsumi yelled from the sky.

"Why is she still up there..." Umeko wishpered to Machiko.

"I don't know, she's got the power thing all over her head," Machiko smirked.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Hatsumi pouted rather loudly in the air.

The girls laughed and Umeko flew up next to Hatsumi. She stumbled a lot and accidentally did a flip. She got her consciousness back and tried to fly again, without stumbling.

She regained her posture and looked at Hatsumi with happy eyes. Hatsumi did the same.

Now Umeko was ready and she took deep breathes, "Sparks from the skies in the clouds above me, may thy command you come forth thou and rays of light. STRIKE!"

Lightning covered and sparked all over Umeko's arms and she opened her eyes, "_**Kaminari ryū no tsubasa no kōgeki!**_" (Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack)

Two beams of lightning was shot out of her arms and you could still hear the static in the static elentricity~ ( Oh ho ho ho. Pandalover, you jokester you *sarcastic* xD ). The two beams intersected and formed an X which directly hit the mountain. Huge chunks of rocks came crashing down from the distance and you could hear them crash.

"Waoh, CONGRATS UMEKO!" Hatsumi congratulated.

Machiko and Miyuri cheered below and Umeko felt proud.

"Come down now, you can't stay up there forever you know," Machiko laughed.

Both girls giggled and came down. They returned back to their original clothes and group hugged.

"Come back tomorrow," Machiko instructed.

Both girls nodded their heads and went home.

**_timeskip to the next day after training..._**

"Well, it seems like you two have been training hard enough and it looks like you two mastered it too," Miyuri giggled.

Machiko nodded her head in agreement.

"So are you ready to face your father Umeko?" Hatsumi asked with concerned eyes.

The atmosphere around the girls suddenly darkened.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Miyuri, and Machiko, I can face my father now. Arigatou for the support you guys," Umeko thanked her friends, meaning every word she said.

The girls smiled softly and group hugged.

"But use your increased strength and magic power without the amulet," Miyuri warned.

Umeko looked confused.

"Remembered when those Dark Wizards of the World appeared before you Umeko-san?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, the last person who possessed me was a member of your father's dark guild. And I believe that your great-grandfather was my former master," Miyuri darkly said.

Umeko seemed shock and nodded her head.

"So use the Elemental Amulet during times of need," Miyuri said again befire she disappeared.

Umeko seemed quiet for a moment, "Well, I'm gonna head home. Bye guys, arigatou for the help."

"Bye Umeko," Hatsumi waved.

"Good-luck," Machiko smiled.

_**~~~end of flashback~~~** _

**Umeko's POV **

I touched on the gates, I admit, I've missed this place.

I looked at the gates and whispered to myself, "I'm ready."

* * *

Ohayou Minna! =D

Gomen for not updating for the last few days ;-; arigatou for your patience. =]

the quarter is almost ending for me and I need a good grade and I'm stuck doing...blegh =_=

Extra Credit~ yay... \(=.=)/

and these past few days have been very interesting for me too ._.

so how was your day minna? ^^

Sticy is taking the lead so far =D

you can do it Rolu! =}

plz review \(^0^)/


	30. I'm Glad You're Back

**_Couple__ Voting:_**

_Rolu: 32_

_Sticy: 30_

_AND ROLU TAKES THE LEAD! Come on Sticy fans!_

_~.~.~.~.\(0.0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^0^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0~0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^u^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0,0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^~^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Hello father," Umeko walked up to her father and stood in front of his desk.

He looked up at her and smirked, "Welcome back Umeko, I see you have grown over the past few years."

Umeko smiled, "Yes father, and I have gotten stronger like you said 4 years ago."

Umeko's father looked up at her and smiled. "Then let's battle next week."

"Hai Father," Umeko replied.

"Oh, and Umeko," her father suddenly said.

Umeko turned around with a confused expresssion, "Yes father?"

"Your 18th birthday is coming soon, you much choose your husband by then," he had a serious expression on his face.

Umeko's face darkened but slowly nodded.

"Yes father..."

**Umeko's POV **

I walked to my room slowly and approached the doors.

'My old room, I admit, I missed this place a little. Even if I do have to marry one of those guys...'

I cringed a little and slightly pushed on the door until I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Umeko?"

I turned around and saw Haru, he looked a little different from before. His hair was long and his face seemed a lot more handsome from what I remembered, I slightly blushed.

"Hi Haru..." I looked away and tried not to make eye contact.

There was a moment of silence for a while.

"It's good to have you back," Haru said with a small smile.

I looked at him with shocked and wide eyes, tears were slowly coming out of my eyes and I ran up to hug him. I ran straight into his arms and we hugged.

**_*sniff*_**"It's good to have the old you back, Haru," I whispered out of joy.

"And it's good to have you back Umeko. Gomenasai for my weakness and foolishness, please forgive me," Haru whispered.

"H-hai, you're forgiven," I said.

We let go of each other for a while and started to laugh.

"So I guess I have my guy," I said.

Haru simply smiled, I missed that smile. I haven't seen it ever since he was declared one of the top 2 mages in our guild 10 years ago.

"Let's go outside, I wanna see how strong you have became over the last 4 years," Haru smirked. 'His playful side...' I got butterflies at the thought.

"Hai, challenge accepted," I smirked.

We raced through the hallways and into our training yard outside next to the garden. It was a vast yard with little trees but a lot of grass.

"Ready?" Haru smirked.

"Ready." I replied.

We dashed at each other and Haru slashed his sword at me but I was able to dodge it. I did a backflip and landed on my legs perfectly.

"Hmft, you've gotten better, Umeko," Haru compliemented.

"Why thank you, Haru," I winked. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and smirked triumphantly.

I dashed at him which caught him by surprise and threw a kick in his groin.

"Umft!" Haru grunted.

I smirked and smiled.

"You sure have gotten faster, now it's my time to shine sadly," Haru took out his sword which I now realized that he changed it to a katana and chanted these words.

**Haru's POV **

_All the evil karma ever created by me of old  
On account of my beginningless greed, hatred and ignorance  
Born of my conduct, speech and thought  
I repent of it now._

I chanted these words and plum blossoms surrounded my entire blade, I opened my eyes.

_**"Ume no hana karuma!"** _(Plum Blossoms Karma)

I slashed my katana blade and plum blosson petals flew all around and headed straight for Umeko. She looked impressed but didn't budge.

'That's so her...' I sighed.

She raised her arm with a bored expression and slashed the attack in two.

"You've still got it," I complimented. 'She really has improved over the past 4 years, and soon, she'll be my wife. I'm glad someone showed me what was right.'

"Hai, arigatou Haru," Umeko replied.

I smiled.

"But its my turn to show you what I can do with just...one...attack," she said darkly.

I got shivers that ran down my spine just hearing her words, she sounded like a demented witch. Lightning sparked all around her and she whispered something I couldn't quite catch.

**Normal POV **

Umeko chanted the words to summon enough power without the help of the Elemental Amulet and yelled, **"Kaminari ryū no hōkō!" **(Lightning Dragon's Roar)

Haru felt fear and immediately tried to dodge it but failed. The roar striked his right arm but it just stung and didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Umeko smirked from the distance, "I'm not gonna let my fiannce die already now, would I?"

Haru chuckled, "Hai, and I guess my future wife is right."

They both shared a kiss while the sun was setting and the moment was just perfect.

* * *

Hi Minna! =D

Guess what?! I have a B+ in the subject I got a D in! Yay! x)

RoLu is taking the lead again, don't loose hope Sticy fans.

plz review ^^


	31. Take Care of Her You Hear?

**Couple_ Voting:_**

_Rolu: 36_

_Sticy: 32_

_AND ROLU TAKES THE LEAD! Come on Sticy fans! Don't Stop Believing~ (totally stealed that x])_

_~.~.~.~.\(0.0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^0^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0~0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^u^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0,0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^~^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

**Umeko's POV **

'Ugh...my head' I rubbed my temples and realized that I was in my room. I gently smiled remembering that kiss with Haru. I got up felling a little groggy and trudged to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I went inside, turned on the hot water, and slowly dipped myself in it. I was thinking more about what Miyuri said and what she meant. Does it mean that I'm going to get hurt? My grandfather owned the Elemental Amulet? Does my father know about it? Ugh, questions were buzzing around my head a little bit too much. I got out of the tub and wrapped a clean white towel around me.

I opened the door and was surprised at what I saw...Drake.

I froze in the very spot and stared at him with wide eyes. I blushed a crimson red and remembered what I was wearing.

"Hello Umeko," he said while walking up to me with a scary look on his face. He looked at least 10x scarier than I remember, he had skull tattoos, chain necklaces, black gloves, black eyeline, and ear piercings.

"D-drake, what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Oh, just thought that I would visit Hime-chan," Drake slowly said.

"W-well, i-it was nice of you to drop by so uh... G-good-bye," I tried to say and started to walk backwards. I felt the cold wall against my back and I felt doomed.

"Nah~ I think I'm gonna stick around for a while," Drake was right in front of me now and had his hands in his pockets.

"And besides.." he started.

I grunted when he took out his hands and trapped my hands behind my head.

"I kinda like what I'm seeing here..." Drake licked his lips and I closed my eyes.

'Please, someone, anyone...HELP!'

"BWAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE STILL SO EASY UMEKO," Drake bursted into laughter and flopped into my bed and was holding his stomach.

I froze for a moment and realized what was going on.

"OH! DRAKE YOU STUPID JERK! AND YOU'RE AN ICKY PERVERT TOO!" I pouted while waving my arms in the air.

He calmed down and looked at me and chuckled. A thought occured to me and I smirked.

"I wonder what's with you and Haru all of a sudden. We haven't acted like this for a long time," I walked over to him sexilly and was moving my hips with every step.

His eyes widened and immediately looked down. I slowly took my index finger and raised his chin up so we looked at each other face to face. I slowly whispered, "Missed me much?"

He blushed and steam was coming out of his ears. I bursted into laughter, 'I can't believe my old best guy friends are back. I'm glad.'

"Well, can you at least leave? I have to change you know?" I bluntly stated.

"Er-um...right, see ya later. And Oh yeah, wanna hang out today with Haru? Like old times," he smirked.

I was shocked for a moment, but slowly smiled, "Hai."

_**timeskip to after Umeko changes... **_

**Normal POV **

Umeko walked out of her mansion and saw her childhood guy friends. They were in casual clothes, Drake was wearing a tight skull shirt with skinny jeans, black snearkers, and a chain on his left pocket. Haru was wearing a white sports long and tight long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans and white sneakers.

I walked out wearing demin shorts, a white blouse with rolled-up sleeves, combat boots, and I had a waterfall braid. I looked up at them and smiled and they smiled back.

I ran up to them, "Ohayou guys!"

"Ohayou," they replied in unison.

"Let's go," Haru motioned.

"Go where?" Umeko questioned with a curious look.

"You should know," Drake smirked.

My eyes widened and I smiled a really wide one. Maybe a Chesire Cat smile x).

I know exactly what they're talking about and immediately ran to that place.

"H-hey! Wait up," Drake yelled from the distance.

"Umeko-chan, sheesh," Haru ran after Umeko and Drake slowly followed.

**_timeskip to whee Umeko is..._**

**Haru's POV **

I managed to catch up to Umeko and started to pant heavilly, Drake did the same. I looked up at Umeko and smiled. She spreaded her arms out and the wind flew passed her gracefully.

"I missed this place," she softly said.

"Hmft, glad you still remember," Drake replied.

"Hai, it was the first place you guys ever took me when we were kids, we would always hang out and play together here. That was, until you were nominated the 2 top dark mages in the guild and turned cold," Umeko sadly said.

Me and Drake both cringed and looked down. We had to do it for a reason and it was to protect her.

"Hey Drake," Umeko called.

Drake looked up, "Yeah?"

"Did you know that me and Haru are gonna get married and that I chose him," Umeko sadly asked.

We were close friends and still are, we were distant from each other for at least 6 years. All those years I've been in love with Umeko, and Drake saw her as his sister.

"Hai, congats you two. And Haru," Drake glared at me.

"Take care of her or else," he darkly said.

"Heh heh...hai..." I awkwardly said.

Umeko giggled and looked back up to the sky. She looked so angelic and beautiful, I can't wait for our wedding day.

* * *

Hi minna! =D

How are you all doing? Having a day off from school today and boy am I happy ^~^

dont have to worry about hw for about, what day is it...2 days! \(^0^)/

Im glad most of you are participating in the vote and its really helping, RoLu and StiCy are playing it strong and Rolu's in the lead. Dont give up Sticy fans.

Gomeansai for the long flashback thou, might be long but its gonna explain a lot of things, and arent Haru and Umeko cute together? Kawaii ne? ;)

**_Katana Saphire: I will count your vote and your friends too ^^ I'm glad you're enoying the story, arigatou =]_**

**_1fairytaillover: Rolu lover, ey ey~ ;)))_**

**_leoslady4ever: Umeko and Haru are kawaii, no? ;) l0l_**

Arigatou for the support and plz review ^^


	32. Shivers

**Couple_ Voting:_**

_Rolu: 40_

_Sticy: 32_

_Don't Give up StiCy fans! =]_

_~.~.~.~.\(0.0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^0^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0~0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^u^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(0,0)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.\(^~^)/~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

**Umeko's POV**

'It's the day...' I walked to my father's room with fierce determination. It was the day of the battle and I wore appropriate battling clothes, suitable for me. I wore a yellow tank-top that was a little too long so I tied its side, white shorts, black combat boots, and I tied my hair. I was already there and I took one last breathe and knocked on the doors.

"Come in," a stern voice called.

I walked in slowly with no fear and looked up at my father, "Hello Father."

"Hello Umeko," he smirked.

"Are you prepared for our match today?"

I looked at the floor for a moment then looked up at him, "Yes."

My father chuckled, "Let's go."

**Normal POV **

Umeko and her father walked to a small meadow with wild flowers blooming all over. We both flew up into the sky and stared at each other for a moment. Wind flew passed us and my dad decided to break the silence.

"Are you ready?" my father asked.

"Ready..." I got into my battle position, balled up my fists and readied myself for my father's first move.

He dashed towards me and threw a punch at me, he barely missed me and it brushed passed my cheek.  
'This would be a really good time to use the Elemental Amulet now...'

Umeko shook that thought out of her head and dashed towards her dad. She threw kicks and punches at him and 2 out of all of the hits touched him. One landed on his left shoulder and one was on his groin. Umeko smirked but my luck soon changed. He was able to get an advantage by seeing her feeling slightly exhausted. He elbowed her in the face and was sent flying.

'Tch' Umeko stopped falling in midair and immediately flew back up.

"Hmft, I believe your stamina still hasn't changed," Umeko's father complimented.

"Hai, I'm still me even after 4 years father," Umeko smirked as she flipped and accelerated to where her father was.

Her father's expression looked somewhat...impatient. Umeko was starting to wonder what was going on inside her father's head but shook the thought out of her head.

"Let's use some magic Umeko, I'm anxious to see how much you have improved," Umeko's father balled up his fists and dark, purply fog was being emitted from him.

Umeko slightly back up but managed to regain her posture, "Hai."

She summoned regular Dragon Drive and was covered in yellow scales from her eyes, arms, legs, and stomach. She dashed towards her father with 10x her old speed and threw a quick kick at his groin.

**Umeko's POV **

"Pmft," her father spitted but managed to get back on his feet.

"I see you have quite improved. Nether the less, you are still no match for me, I am quite disappointed in you Umeko," my father said while putting his head down.

I cringed and wanted to use the Elemental Amulet, but I know the danger that I will be in.

"Yes father, I'm sorry father," I apologized.

"Do it," my father quietly said.

I looked up at him with a confused and questioning look, "E-excuse me?"

I was feeling slightly frightened and confused at my father's short sentence.

"Use it," he bluntly said.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion and waited for him.

"Use the Elemental Amulet."

* * *

Hi minna!  
gomen for not being on yesterday, I was feeling depressed .~.  
and this chapter was pretty short too so gomen again T^T  
how are you all doing? left you hanging in that one part rite there huh? ;)  
the voting is still going on and RoLu is back in the lead, I promise you the original story will be back in 2-3 more chapters, arigatou for your patience. Longest flashback ever, i know ._.

_**1fairytaillover: That 'Rolu Incident'...interesting~ ;)**_

plz review and keep on voting! \(^0^)/


	33. Gomen

**Umeko's POV**

I froze in midair and started to quake in fear. How dod he know? Did he have someone look and watch over my training? What's going on?! I cringed and gritted my teeth.

"How do you know I have it father," I seriously said. I wanted to see how much he knows and if he does know, then I would need proof before I blow my cover if I have to.

He simply chuckled and let out a miniacal laugh.

"HOW COULD I NOT KNOW? BWAHAHA! YOU ARE TOO NAIVE MY DEAR... 4 years ago before you went off to training, I felt the presence of something familiar. And that my dear, was the Elemental Amulet. My father, your late grandfather, was the former wielder of the amulet. He showed me its power and it was amazing. But it was gone when he died, and to think the 5 Dark Mages of the World would give you the amulet. Bullshit," my father snickered.

I froze in terror and in fear at the sight of my father right now. I felt helpless and weak, I want to die already. I lost my stamina, fire, and determination. I'm just a hollow shell of my former self.

'Wait a minute...there are three copies of the Elemental Amulet. My dad doesn't know that. Even if I do die, he won't be able to wield the Elemental Amulet'

I tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away, "Challenge accepted father. This is a fight to the death. Winner will be possess the Elemental Amulet."

My fire was back and I will not lose...

**Hatsumi's POV **

"Gee Machiko, wonder how Umeko is doing with her battle with her dad," I said.

"I don't know, but I hope she's okay. I keep on getting this sinking feeling..." Machiko darly said.

I looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"MACHIKO-SAN! HATSUMI-SAM!"

That voice was somewhat familiar...Miyuri?! Me and Machiko both turned around with a shock expression. Miyuri was running up to us and seemed exhausted.

"W-what's going on Miyuri?" I frantically asked.

"U-Umeko-san...She's in trouble, we must go...NOW!" Miyuri grabbed both of our hands and immediately dragged us.

Machiko took her hand away and sped up to where Umeko is. I followed after and knew why Machiko had that sinking feeling.

'I hope she's okay. Hang in there Umeko, we're coming.'

**Haru's POV **

'N-no way, my fiance is in danger. I must go assist her'

I immediately took out my sword and chanted the spell for teleportation. I'm now at the forest where Umeko and master are battling in and I heard a loud explosion. I ran as fast as I could and saw Umeko in that outfit. I blushed at the sight but quickly shook it away, I came here for a reason. I looked over to my right and saw master all torn up but he's still moving and he's not backing down. That's so like him...

Master charged at Umeko and punched her in the groin, she spitted out and I immediately ran out to catch her.

"UMEKO!"

**Normal POV **

"H-haru?! What are you doing, get out of he-" Umeko tried to finish but saw her father smirking and sent a dark energy ball towards Haru.

Umeko immediately panicked and ran in front of Haru to shield him.

"Haru... gomen. I wanted to spend my future with you, but I guess it's too late now. Please don't feel guilty, I'm already too happy. Haru, I love y-"

**_*BOOM*_**

**_~~~end of flashback~~~_**

**Normal POV **

Hatsumi was now crying and Lucy was hugging her and crying along with her.

"G-gomenasai for you're lost. You and Machiko were brave, and Haru must have been heartbroken. Anyway, where is Haru right now?" Lucy wiped her tears away and faced Hatsumi.

"H-he quitted the dark guild and turned himself in. He won't be out until another year..." Hatsumi glumly said.

"Well, don't worry. You have me and Stingy Bee over there now. We will protect whoever has the Elemental Amulets. Do you still have it," Lucy questioned.

"Hai, me and Machiko-san still own the Elemental Amulet. We both scattered to protect it from being thrown into the clutches of those who wish to overthrow the world into utter darkness. Machiko is now just a travler and wanders around. She stops by this town at least once every 2 years, but I barely see her anymore since I took the job as a singer to take tours so I can be almost unpredictable to track down," Hatsumi smiled.

Lucy looked at her with awe and said, "Hai, arigatou for your cooperation. We will make sure that he is brought down, even if it does mean using force. Lucy clentched her fists together and had fire in her eyes.

**Sting's POV**

I looked over at Blondie and saw that she had a look on her face. She looked hot, it's not every day you see her that hot before. I smirked and looked over at Ryo who's staring at Hatsumi. I smirked, "Make a move on her when she's down and crying like that again you hear?"

Ryo looked at me with a shocked expression then smiled, "Hai, arigatou Sting."

* * *

Kobanawa minna, gomenasai for not being active for the past few days. I felt sick, threw-up, and had high fevers... T^T  
Also, starting today...I'll be keeping the votes in secret ;) tee-hee *mischevious grin*  
Arigatou for your patience with me and gomen for making you wait.

**_Lucyheartfillia: Gomen for the wait, arigatou for your patience =}_**

Again, gomen and plz review =}


	34. Behind the Mask

**Sting's POV **

Me and Lucy walke to Rogue, Frosch, Carla, and Wendy in the back of the crowd. Rogue had some serious look on his face and Wendy seemed slightly disturbed.

"Minna!" Lucy waved. She seemed so angelic right now. Tch, this Blondie can take on a stampede when she wants to. Rogue and the rest ran over to us and Wendy blurted out what she and Rogue saw.

"KYA! L-LUCY-SAN! THERE WERE THESE DARK COATED PEOPLE THAT WERE ROAMING AROUND THE TREES AND ROGUE-KUN THINKS THAT HE SAW ONE OF THEM IN THE CROWD!" the little girl was waving her arms around like some crazed chimp who hadn't had its banana. I sighed and looked over at Rogue, he gave me and serious look and that isn't good.

"I think the guy who was in the crowd was a member of our client's dark guild," Rogue sternly said. Pmft, we can tell by your face 'thank you very much'.

"Well, me and Blondie here learned that this Hatsumi chick was one of the wielders of the amulet," I bluntly said feeling slighty proud.

"One of the wielders?" Rogue raised his eyebrow.

"That's what I said Dit-ta-Dit," I twitched.

"Hmft," Rogue snorted.

"Eh hem," Lucy coughed. "Well, according to what Hatsumi-chan said, she and her two other friends were the wielders and owners of the Elemental Amulet. One of them died and the other one ran off to be 'untrackable'. Our client's daughter was the wielder that died from what she said and that he killed her...not the dark guild," Lucy explained.

Everyone seemed impressed and I smirked.

"Uh, Wendy...Lucy..." Carla called up to the girls.

"Hn?" Wendy bent down and listened to her cat and Lucy did the same. Wendy nodded about something and was dragged away by her cat at the hem of her dress.

"Er-um, gomen. But we have to talk in private for a while. Be right back!" Lucy waved and immediately ran to Carla and Wendy.

**Wendy's POV **

I wonder what's wrong with Carla, it's not everyday she does this. Must be something important... Lucy-san was right behind us and Carla suddenly stopped, she turned around and looked at me and Lucy-san with a serious expression. This is bad!

"E-eto...w-what is it Carla?" I shakilly said.

"It's...something that I had when we first got to this town. I didn't tell anyone just yet and I keep on getting this sinking feeling if I don't tell anyone," Carla unsurely said.

Me and Lucy-san nodded and waited for Carla to reply. She took a deep breathe and began to talk, "I had another vision."

"Nani, another vision?" Lucy said slightly calmed.

Carla nodded, "Hai."

"Eto, what was this vision about? What did you see?" I quickly asked. I was curious about it and was afraid that everyone would be in danger.

"I can't tell...but I saw you being attacked, Lucy crying, and five mages standing before us. I think the five mages is Sabertooth so we have that part figured out," Carla depressingly said.

"Then we will be in combat so-"

_***Boom*** _

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lucy-san screamed. Everyone looked at the direction of the explosion and immediately ran away from it except for our group. Lucy-san dashed at where the explosion came from and everyone soon followed.

"Shoot, guess we're going into combat a lot faster than I thought," Carla bluntly said.

**Lucy's POV **

Where did that come from? And why was it in Hatsumi's direction, oh this is bad... I dashed to where Hatsumi was when I left and saw her bodyguard fighting some masked guy. I ran over to Hatsumi and immediately asked if she was okay and she nodded.

"Hai, I'm just fine. Right now, Ryo-kun is fighting that masked man and I think I know who he is but I need proof," she pointed at his hood where you couls see something shining in there.

"I believe they're glasses Lucy-san," Wendy said while squinting to get a better view.

'Who do we know that wears glasses...'

"Let's split up into 2 groups, Wendy and Carla, you go distract him. Rogue and Sting, protect Hatsumi-chan while Ryo is busy. I will go and pull of his hood and find out who it is," I was determined and I dashed towards him like some elite ninja. The masked man saw me and threw a knife that nearly slitted my face in two, I lost a few strands of my hair, "Pooh...now my hair is uneven."

I dahsed towards him again and manged to avoid his punch. I used his hand and flipped behind him then kicked him. He fell down backwards and I immediately took off his hood. Everyone seemed shocked jsut looking at him and Hatsumi was the first to speak up, "Well well, haven't seen you in a while after Umeko's funeral, eh Mister Ishimoto?"

Our client was laughing like a maniac and said, "Hai, it indeed had been a long time since I've seen you Hatsumi."

"I believe you were after something in my possession and not just here to be unmasked and make small talk," Hatsumi smirked.

"Yes, give me the amulet," he demanded.

"Nani, you know I have it?" Hatsumi said while narrowing her eyes.

"I know there is more than one from what I heard. And I believe you amulet is the last one," he snickred.

Hatsumi seemed uneasy and said, "I don't have it. Come back and see me when you come back to your senses old man." She waved and started walking away with Ryo following close behind.

Our client threw some dark sphere at Hatsumi and she deflected it with just her hand.

"Nani?" Carla said.

"That's amazing," Wendy said in awe.

Sting and Rogue were jsut mentally dumb for a few seconds and regained their forms.

"I thought about todays outcomes and cam prepared..." he sickly said.

"Oh? How," Hatsumi smirked.

"By...TAKING SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS' LIVES!"

**Rogue's POV **

Our client dahsed towards Lucy and grabbed her by the neck.

"This girl should be a fine sacrifice for my Elemental Amulet to work, do you think so too Hatsumi?" our client snickered.

That monster, he has Lucy. I must save her! I clentched my fists and went to charge at our clie-no, THAT MONSTER!. I was stopped by Sting who had his face hidden behind his small bangs.

"LET ME GO STING, LUCY'S IN TROUBLE AND COULD DIE IF SHE WAS LEFT LIKE THA-" I tried to finish but was slapped across the face by Sting who had an angry expression written all over his face.

"BAKA! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! BUT IF WE GET INVOVLED NOW, SHE COULD DIE! THAT SON OF A B*TCH CLIENT IS JUST HOLDING HER HOSTAGE FOR HATSUMI! SO WAIT YOUR SORRY ASS UNTIL OUR CHANCE!" he raged and he's right.

I nearly forgot that Sting loved Lucy too and so he must be feeling the same rage and pain as me, "Gomen."

I looked up at Lucy who was being held by some magic black rope from our client who's now in the sky.

"Mister Ishimoto, I say we end this," Hatsumi stepped up and said with an angry expression.

"H-Hatsumi, I don't think it's a good ide-" Ryo stuttered.

"It's fine Ryo, please trust me on this," Hatsumi gave the guy who I think is Ryo a reassuaring smile. He seemed hesitant but nodded his head.

"Hmm, interesting, but let's raise the stakes here Hatsumi my dear," our client scratched his chin while looking down at us all.

Hatsumi's face seemed to darken and waited for what was yet to come.

"This is a fight to the death and if you win, you get my sacrifice back," he snickered. Man his words make me sick.

"And if you win?" Hatsumi asked.

"YOU GIVE ME ALL THE ELEMENTAL AMULETS THERE IS TO ME AND KILL THIS CELESTIAL MAGE FOR MY SACRIFICE!" he miniacally said.

"I won't let you or anyone lay a finger on Lucy or any of my friends," Hatsumi dangerously said.

"Oh? Then prove it, HATSUMI!" the client dashed down and threw a kick at her but she managed to dodge it.

"I suggest we take this somewhere else," Hatsumi said with venom.

"Hmm, I know just the place. Where my late dughter had fallen," the client toothly smiled.

* * *

Kobanawa minna, ^^  
how are u all doing? =}  
i spent some tim on this chapter and forgot to save it and i had to do it all over again T^T  
im such a dunce, well anyway I managed to finish \(^0^)/  
I read through this story and saw that it was kind of boring ._.  
so I'm assuring you that in the next chapter, you'll see something intersting, tee-hee ^^

**_leoslady4ever: l0l, well there's more juicy stuff so hang onto your seats cuz things r gonna get ugly yet beautiful in the next chapter *~*_**

**_Pretzel101: Your vote for Sticy will be counted for but I cannot guarantee that it is winning at the moment. Gomenasai and thank you for showing your support._**

plz review =]


	35. Eh!

**Lucy's POV **

'I hope Hatsumi-chan is going to be okay, that crazy master guy might just kill her just like Umeko in her story. And if he finds out about the other Elemental Amulet, then we are more likely then just doomed.' I gritted my teeth bitterly thinking about the bad outcomes to this battle if evil won.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, I think Hatsumi-san could handle it," Wendy assured me.

'She's right. Hatsumi has experience with the Elemental Amulet and from what I saw, fought our client before. So it's all good, right?'

"Hai, arigatou Wendy," I smiled and she giggled.

"Lucy," Rogue called out to me.

I looked at him wondering what could be on his mind.

He looked hesitant to talk and slowly looked at me with sad eyes, I stood still just looking at him.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt or get sacrificed by our used-to-be client. I want you to stay behind me and Sting just in ca-."

"Rogue, you seem like you're just pampering me. I appreciate the fact that you are trying to protect me, but I can defend myself just fine. I know that you'll be there to protect when things get serious so you have no need to worry. And besides, I've gotten a whole lot stronger haven't I? I should be fine," I assured him with a sad smile.

'I'm sick of people thinking that I'm weak, I've done training, gotten stronger, and can defend myself now. I'm not that helpless Lucy I used to be, I will prove it.'

I clentched my fists and remembered the plan. Hatsumi will stall the client until we fire off a lightner to signal to run to our direction.

"Lucet's Fire Crackers!"

I screamed and 3 fire crackers appeared in the sky and fell into my hands. I immediately threw two at Sting who stumbled on catching them probably. I lit one up immediately and heard the explosion.

"They should be coming, Carla, Lector, Frosch, you guys stay here and fill in for them. We'll go and assist Hatsumi-chan," I ordered.

"B-but Fairy-san might get hurt," Frosch cried. I looked at him with sad eyes but rubbed his head.

"I'll be alright Frosch. I won't get hurt," I assured him.

"P-promise?" he cutely asked.

"Hai," I gently smiled at him and he soon smiled and we all took off.

**Rogue's POV **

We were all running towards Hatsumi who is currently fending off our client who is now the enemy. Ugh, that guy is just sickening. I won't let him lay a hand on Lucy. She probablly hates me now for trying to protect her that way, I forgot about the fact that she got way stronger than she did back at the Grand Magix Games. But I don't want he hurt, end of story.

**Sting's POV **

Hmft, Rogue should know better. Even I was the person who sadly beated Blondie up, but I know she could hold her own against something or someone. And that's guaranteed.

We parted ways with our cats and ran towards that Hatsumi chick to back her up, but I'm thinking Blondie here has her own plans.

_"Psh, YOU'RE NOTHING AND NOT EVEN CLOSE TO A FIGHT TO ME HATSUMI. YOU AREN'T THE FIGHTER I EXPECTED LIKE BEFORE, HAHAHA!" _

"Tch, it's that maniac guy," I grunted. Damn he's nuts.

"Hai, let's hurry," Lucy urged us. We quickly picked up the face and Lucy seemed impatient and jumped up onto the tree branches and jumped her way to Hatsumi.

"Damn that Blondie is fast, and she just loves nakama and people just too much," I sighed.

"Hm," Rogue muttered something that I couldn't hear but I know its about Lucy.

"D-don't worry Sting-kun, Lucy-san should be fine. Afterall, she received training from Aquarius-san," Wendy stuttered.

"Wendy, something's bothering you isn't it..." Rogue and I bluntl asked in unison.

"Eh?! N-nani, e-eto, n-nothing's w-w-wrong. I-I'm fine, hehehe..." Wendy awkwardly said.

"No you're not," Rogue and I pointed.

"EH!" Wendy yelped.

"Spill it squirt," I bluntly said while running.

"Hehe...I just had the feeling someone is following me. That's all, nothing much," Wendy stuttered.

"Hn," Rogue bluntly shook it off, no surprise there.

"Ugh!"

I saw Lucy being held by her neck by no other than our client. He had blood on his foreheand and one of his eyes was bigger than the other. Lucy seemed to be struggling to get out of his grasp desperately and her eyes were filled with fear.

"HAHAHA, FOOLISH CHILDREN. YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE ABLE TO STAND AGAINST ME?!" he bellowed and his voice nearly shook the ground below our feet.

"We can if we worked together!" Wendy determinely said.

Rogue and I stood by her side with the same determination.

"Well then, I'd like to see you try," he snickered.

He tightened his grip on Lucy and that angered my.

"Tch, I think I can handle this guy just fi-GAH!"

**Wendy's POV **

"Tch, I think I can handle this guy just fi-GAH!"

"Sting-kun!" I screamed.

Sting-kun just got caught in a net that flew up to the nearest tree branch.

"Ugh, daijoubu. Stupid net, just fight 'im first. I'll get me outta here and by then you'll be done," Sting-kun grinned.

'I hope he's okay, this client of our's is a tricky one'

"Don't worry, Sting could take care of himself just fine. We just need to get Lucy," Rogue-kun explained.

I slowly nodded my head and prepared myself for battle, "Rogue-kun, I will be your support."

Rogue-kun looked at me with a confused expression and I summoned vernier. Rogue-kun was covered in a dark light and he dahsed towards the client.

"Hmft, foolish boy," the client threw a direct punch to Rogue-kun's face and he fell to the ground.

_**THUD**_

"ROGUE-KUN! DAIJOUBU?!" I screamed.

"Umft, yeah. I'm fine," he assured me.

"Hai, I'm glad," I returned to what I was doing and used arms.

Rogue-kun and our client kept battling for at least minuts before the client suddenly stopped.

"This is boring, I'm ending this," a dark light appeared in the client's right hand and it flew straight at me.

I felt fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins and was too terrified to move.

'Is this my end?'

**Normal POV **

Lucy began to slowly open her eyes and processed the sight before her.

"WENDY!" she screamed.

Rogue and Sting stared at Wendy in shock and didn't actually COULDN'T move.

"Gomenasai Lucy-san, Rogue-kun, Sting-kun," Wendy cried.

_**BOOM** _

Wendy opened her eyes and stared at the person in front of her. She took a look around and saw that she was still alive and saw two craters on her left and right side. The person had a dark black cape with a hood covering her head up to her bottom.

"Nani, who are you," Wendy quietly asked.

The person turned around and gently smiled, "Hai, it's no surprise you don't remember me...right Wendy?"

The person sounded feminine and slowly pulled her hood down and looked at Wendy with teary eyes. She had long blue hair just like Wendy and ocean blue eyes.

Silence passed between the two for a few seconds and everyone tried to process the scene before them. Suddenly tears started to stream down Wendy's cheeks and her eyes began to get puffy.

"N-Nii-chan..."

* * *

Kobanawa minna x)  
tee-hee, cliff hanger *~*  
recognize that Blue-haired girl and for m to put in Nii-chan, ha... I've outdone myself ne? \(^0^)/  
so how was ur day? hope it was good =]  
the client is still is bad guy and me no like him even if he doesnt exist n

**_1fairytaillover: Tee-hee, cliff-hangers are my specialty ^~^ im so evil~ :) l0l_**

**_Pretzel101: Gomen but I want everything to be fair...plz dont hate me T^T_**

plz review =}


	36. Son of a

_**Recap...** _

"WENDY!" she screamed.

**_BOOM _**

"Nani, who are you," Wendy quietly asked.

The person turned around and gently smiled, "Hai, it's no surprise you don't remember me...right Wendy?"

The person sounded feminine and slowly pulled her hood down and looked at Wendy with teary eyes. She had long blue hair just like Wendy and ocean blue eyes.

Silence passed between the two for a few seconds and everyone tried to process the scene before them. Suddenly tears started to stream down Wendy's cheeks and her eyes began to get puffy.

"N-Nee-chan..."

**Normal POV**

"N-nee-chan," Wendy joyfully said while crying.

The girl seemed shocked for a moment and then smiled. She ran up and hugged Wendy tightly and softly whispered, "S-so you really do remember me?" in between her salty tears.

Wendy nodded her head rapidly and cried even more, "Hai, I remember you completely Nee-chan. I missed you, where have you been. Oh I just miss you so much nee-chan." Wendy nearly screamed at the top of her lungs just to get her words out of her mouth. Everyone stared at the two in shock, Rogue's eyes widened with a trace of blood from his mouth, Sting was biting on the net but stopped to stare at the two with the rope still in his mouth, and Lucy opened her eyes and processed what was going on.

"W-Wendy has..." Carla started with shocked eyes.

"A sister," Lucy softly smiled with one eye shut while blood was streaming down from her forehead. Rogue immediately limply ran to Lucy to aid her and held her in his arms.

"L-Lucy... ugh," Rogue whispered while holding on to his arm.

"Rogue!" Lucy yelled then coughed.

"Ngh, my arm just hurts a bit. Don't worry about it," Rogue assured Lucy while stroking her hair.

*sniff* "T-that's good," Lucy said while holding onto his hand while crying tears of joy.

'Hmft, I guess I know who I lost to...and how many jewels I've lost...' - (=_=) Sting's expression.

"Gah, you," the client seemed disgusted and pointed darkly at Wendy's older sister.

She turned around with an angry expression on her face with a murderous aura. "I see we meet again after so long, Mr. Ishimoto," she gritted her teeth as she said his name angrilly.

"Hmft, I never really like you, Machiko..." (Dun Dun DUN~ xD) the client grunted.

"M-Machiko-san?" Lucy quietly said.

"Who is this 'Machiko'?" Rogue asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Hatsumi said that she was one of the wielders of the Elemental Amulet and it turns out that she was Wendy's sister too," Lucy explained.

The client's expression seemed shocked, angry, surprised, and dumbfounded all in one.

"Nani... another wielder of the damn amulet," he mumbled angrilly. He clentched his fists in anger and his knuckles began to grow white. Machiko's eyes narrowed and tightened her fists too. The client began to laugh maniacally and look like a total 'Ding'.

"THEN I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO! BWAHAHAHAHA!" his voice bellowed and could be heard from thousands of miles away from their current location.

Machiko chuckled and started to break into laughter.

The client curiosly stopped laughing and stared at Machiko who was holding her stomach. Wendy, Lucy, Rogue, and Sting stared at her with a confused and questioning look, so far Hatsumi and the client's daughter, Umeko, died in the clutches of this... this monster. Why on earth is she laughing?!

"N-nee-chan, why are you laughing," Wendy politely asked.

Machiko wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Wendy with a soft smile, "Because Wendy... My power goes beyond him, and all of my friends who have fallen before him."

Machiko slowly made her way in front of the client and left a shocked Wendy behind her.

"N-nani...NEE-CHAN IS MORE POWERFUL THAN OUR CLIENT?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"T-that can't b-be p-possible, r-right? T-this g-guy i-i-is a m-m-monster," Lucy stuttered while holding her head and crouching on the ground. Sting and Rogue were simply quiet and too shocked to speak at all.

Machiko smirked confidently and a bright blue light englufed her entire body. She then appeared in a suit similar to her Dragon Drive Armor in that one chapter but slightly different. She had long white boots that reached to her thigh with a blue jewel on it, a blue dragon helmet on her head, he gloves had light blue swirls on them, and her hair seemed to flow like the flow of water in a river. Her chocker was still the same with the Elemental Amuelt encrusted on it, she still had the white staff with the blue jewels on it on her hand.

"_Doragonfōsu to genso omamori no kumiawase_," Machiko whispered. ( Dragon Force and Elemental Amulet Combination, I'm unsure about it since I got it from the internet... :/ )

Everyone stared in awe even the client for a few brief seconds. Wendy was amazed at how confident her sister was and how she could feel the power being emitted slowly from her sister.

"N-no way," Lucy said in awe.

"This chick ain't kidding when she said that she is way stronger than that douche over there," Sting smirked.

Rogue was shocked yet impressed at the sight but snapped out of his thoughts and observed to see if this girl was bluffing. She just seemed too overconfident to be trusted.

"We have no choice Rogue. Right now all we could do is watch and see how things go now," Lucy sadly said still impressed.

Rogue looked at Lucy with a shock expression then slowly nodded.

"Hmft, I'm not impressessed. There's actually no point reallly, you'll just have to die anyway," the client said while snickering and crossing his arms.

"Hmft, you harmed Hatsumi enough so she is immobilized but thankfully still alive, you killed Umeko, you sent those bandits to murder my entire family, and now you attack my sister?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSH*T ISHIMOTO. YOU CAUSED ME ENOUGH MISERIES AND I WILL NOT LET THOSE SAME MISERIES AFFECT MY SISTER'S LIFE THE WAY IT IS NOW! JUST BEING ABLE TO SEE HER AFTER 10 YEARS IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME AND I WILL PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS! YOU DOUCHE HAVE CAUSED MY FAMILY ENOUGH MEMORIES AND I WOULD GLADLY GIVE UP MY LIFE TO PROTECT MY SISTER'S HAPPINESS THAT SHE WASN'T ABLE TO GET AFTER THAT VERY NIGHT, MY DARKEST HOUR, NO, OUR DARKEST HOUR," Machiko screamed in agonizing anger with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and had a vein on her forehead the entire time and everyone was simply shocked from what they heard.

"N-nee-chan," Wendy sadly sobbed. She had her face covered by her small hands and Lucy was crying along with Wendy in Rogue's embrace.

"Pmft, like I care to anyone who I kill. The Marvell family was a nuisance to my life and since you were my daughter's friend, I decided to keep you alive. But now I'm not so sure, maybe I should just aim for your sister inst-PMFT!" The client said but soon crashed into the ground by an angry Machiko who is now in the sky.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP! DON'T GIMME THAT BULLSH*T B*ITCH! YOU TOUCH MY SISTER, I SWEAR YOU DIE!" Machiko yelled from the distance.

Machiko dashed towards the client and started to beat him to a pulp. He couldn't coordinate her moves, she was just too fast. And her punches and kicks were terrifyingly strong, it was like being squashed by a mountain and its gravel rubbing against your skin and penatrating it too. The client managed to dodge one punch but was followed by a scratch that felt like needles with every passing second.

The client was soon too weak to move a single muscle, seemed badly bruised, and had a bloody nose. Machiko slowly walked toward him with her murderous aura still there, she crouched down and held his throat.

"GAH!" the client grunted.

"I will finish this once, and for ALL!" she readied herself for a punch until...

"NO! NEE-CHAN! DON'T HURT HIM! I KNOW HE HAS CAUSED US MISERIES BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD TAKE HIS LIFE. PLEASE NII-CHAN, I'M BEGGING YOU. LEAVE HIM TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL, IF YOU KILL HIM NOW, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO CATCH UP! I MISSED YOU TOO MUCH NEE-CHAN! PLEASE JUST STOP," Wendy cried in plea. Rivers of tears flowed down her petite and everyone was silent from Wendy's small speech.

Machiko had no words for her sister and turned her head to face the client. She wanted to murder him right here and there but she just couldn't. She slowly let go of his throat and walked back to Wendy who had her eyes covered by her hands. Machiko crouched down and hugged her crying sister and softly whispered, "G-gomensai Wendy. I went too far, I lost my sanity there for a moment didn't I? Gomen you had to see that..." *sniff*

Machiko began to cry with Wendy and Lucy was soon touched by the scene and began crying.

"Umft, foolish and naive brats. GO TO HELL!" the client threw some kind of dark ray at the pair and Machiko was caught off guard and hugged Wendy even tighter.

"Guess we'll see mom and dad again huh, Wendy?" Machiko softly asked with a tear running down her cheek.

"H-hai, I've missed them so much," Wendy hugged her sister back and cried softly.

"NANI?! WENDY! MACHIKO!" Lucy yelled from the distance still in agonizing pain.

'So it is going to happen, people ARE going to die. I was right...WENDY!' Carla screamed in her mind and tried to scream but no words came out.

**_Boom_**

* * *

tee-hee, kobanawa minna~ ;)  
cliff-hanger right there and isn't this chapter juicy? x)  
I've really outdone myself this time *~* hehe  
What did you think about Wendy having a long-lost sister? Most of you guys liked it right from what I saw in the reviews, and for it to me Machiko too... *whistle* You do hav to admit its cool x]

I'm thinking this story is almost over and i kinda think you know who the winner is now right? Gomenasai ;-;  
If you like Prince of Tennis or Hetalia, then I might do a story for one of those animes. For Prince of Tennis, I'm thinking about this all famous/popular girl group coming into Seigaku and the girls eventually fall in love with the Seigaku guys team and the same for the guys. The girls nicknames are _The Shinigami (like in Bleach), Black Cat, Stealth Ninja, and Yin and Yang. _Yin and Yang are these super cool twins that are experts in a doubles play and the Shinigami is the leader of the girls group and her tennis is waaayyy pass Tezuka's. Stealth ninja is like Fuji but more on the quiet and mysterious side. Black Cat plays aerobics style and is more flexible and better than Eiji. I might have Ryoma and Sakuno together some where in the story too so yay! Ochibi and Sakuno! x)

Hetalia's story is based on the movie Paint it White. It's about these 3 Asian countries, Indonesia, Viet Nam, and Taiwan, forming an alliance called the Crimson Flowers and they meet up with the guys, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, America, Britain, France, and Russia. It's going to be a love story with a love triangle, no... OCTOGON! The girls are great singers, dancers, and are on a mission for something during the story.

**_FairyTailLover987: Arigatou! =D I'm glad that the tables hav finally turned after a few boring chapters =~=_**

**_Melody: Arigatou, I'm glad you are enjoying the story ^^ =]]_**

**_1fairytaillover: Yes, Wendy has a sis... Isn't it kinda cool? x) I'm the author and I myself think that I hav outdone myself in that part =} its a kawaii and heart touching moment ne?_**

**_Char-nee: Arigatou gonzaimash ^~^ Things hav gotten interesting now, ne? ;)_**

_plz review \(^0^)/_


	37. Nee-chan!

**Wendy's POV **

*blink* *blink* *blink*

I opened my eyes and saw Nee-chan still hugging me tightly. I also saw that she was smiling while staring at somone who was in front of her. She looked somewhat familiar...HATSUMI-SAN!

"It's about time you came," nee-chan smirked.

'Nani? Eto...' I was totally lost and was a mess for a moment.

"Tee-hee, I was a little rusty but I can see that this guy here and you haven't lost your luster at all," Hatsumi-san giggled while holding out a peace sign.

'They planned this? Pooh...'

Everyone had a shocked and confused expression on their faces especially our client who looks like a bewildered dog.

"Yeah, those black laser thingies really stung, but thanks to that...you were finally able to join the battle and find your sister ne?" Hatsumi-san calmly asked while rubbing her right arm.

"Hmft, if Umeko were here...she would totally smack you in the head. But arigatou gonzaimash," Nee-chan said while smiling softly.

"Ngh, this isn't over. Nothing is over until you all are DEAD! D-E-A-D, DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DE-" the client suddenly was unconscious which shocked everyone but Hatsumi-san.

"Hmft, I've seen Mirajane being mad but this guy is just plain wierd," Erza-san bluntly said while her hand was still in the air. She must have smacked the man unconscious...scary.

"Yo, you guys alright?" Gray-kun asked.

"OH MY GAUD LUCY! WENDY! You guys... DAIJOUBU?" Natsu-kun frantically asked while waving his hands in the air. I weakly giggled and nodded my head.

"Hai, daijoubu Natsu," I smiled.

"Same here," Lucy-san whispered.

"Yo Sting, why are you in a net?" Orga-san snickered amusingly.

"UGH WHATEVER MAN! JUST GET ME OUTTA THIS!" Sting-kun was kicking around in the net and fell to the ground with an 'OOF' when Orga-san cut him out.

"Sting, you loser," Minerva-san was rubbing her temples while saying that.

"Hey!" Sting-kun fumed. He seemed angry for being stuck in a net during the whole fight.

"This will all be recorded in my memory," Rufus-san cheerfully said.

I giggled at the sight and looked over my shoulder to see the client being picked up by some man with green hair and glasses. He looked like some librarian to be honest.

"Hai, arigatou for catching the Dark Guild's master, thank you for your cooperation Fairy Tail and Sabertooth," he said while bowing down. Soon, his army of soldiers and himself walked away with all of us staring at them with a dumbfounded expression.

"Nani? Who brought the Magic Council in here all of a sudden?" Lucy-san confusingly asked. Most of us nodded our heads in agreement except for Gray-kun and Erza-san who were smirking.

"Were you twu the ones who got those bastards?" Minerva-san bluntly asked.

A vein appeared on Erza-san's head but she kept a calm expression, poor Erza-san...

"Hai, me and Gray knew all about the client for a while and had the Magic Council prepared to capture the client," Erza-san briefly explained.

Minerva-san nodded her head in approval of Erza-san's explanation and looked over at Hatsumi-san and Nee-chan who have been quiet the whole time.

**Normal POV **

"Yo, who are these chicks," Natsu asked while pointing at Machiko and Hatsumi who were shocked at Natsu's sudden action.

Hatsumi and Machiko looked at each other with unsure expressions for a while then Hatsumi looked at Natsu and said, "Nevermind that, let's go get our injured treated. We can explain another day."

Machiko nodded her head in agreement and picked up Wendy.

"Hai, its our best option right now," Erza nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Minerva urged.

Everyone nodded and they helped Rogue and Lucy up who were still injured. They were both taken to the nearest hospital in the town and Machiko and Hatsumi went outside to the local park to hang out like back then.

**Machiko's POV **

"I miss times like this," Hatsumi said while putting her hands behind her head.

"Hai, it's been so long. And since Umeko's death too..." I grimly said.

"Justice has been served Machiko, and I saw when you tried to kill him. You were lucky that Wendy stopped you before it happened ne?" Hatsumi calmly asked.

I tightened my hands and narrowed my eyes, "Hai, I just had so much hatred that I wanted to kill him right then and there...but I just couldn't." I cried a tear and remembered the monster that I was back there.

Hatsumi noticed and smiled softly, "Hey, don't worry about it. That bozo's in jail now, and Wendy's safe right? And besides, it wasn't your fault. You had a difficult childhood, you conquered tough challenges and I admire that about you."

I was amazed at Hatsumi's speech for a while but was still a little glum.

"But I was a monst-" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"Everyone has their breaking point Machiko... even Umeko. Remembered when Haru and Drake were nominated at the top 2 mages of the whole dark guild? She was crushed at what they have become before and was early mad," Hatsumi grimly said while remembering the memory.

It was Umeko's darkest days, I guess Hatsumi was right. Everyone had their times where their demons will appear and things will change in their lives. I'm no exception...

"Hai, arigatou Hatsumi for maing me realize that," I smiled at my friend who was giggling.

"Nee-chan!"

I turned my head and saw Wendy running towards me while smiling and waving.

"Ohayou!" I yelled back while smiling and waving.

Wendy giggled and held my hand, "Nee-chan! Everyone is going to eat at the local cafe. Do you want to come? You too Hatsumi-san!" she playfully smiled.

I was shocked at her little expression, and immediately agreed to go. Hatsumi did the same.

"Yay! Let's go Nee-chan!" Wendy nearly dragged me to the cafe and I chuckled.

"Slow down Wendy, you don't want me to loose an arm now do you?" I kid.

"Oh! Gomenasai Nee-chan!" Wendy cried.

"E-eto...I was kidding," I said with a funny expression.

"Oh..." Wendy awkwardly said while giggling. We all shared a laugh and was soon greeted by everyone. Me and Hatsumi have already explained ourselves to everyone and they were okay with it. Fairy Tail's group seemed happy that Wendy had me as her sister.

"OHAYOU WENDY! MINNA!" Lucy yelled from the distance. We all yelled back and laughed.

Everyone chuckled and went in. The waitress put us in a round table and I sat in between Hatsumi and Wendy, Lucy was next to Rogue, Sting was next to Hatsumi, Erza was next to Minerva who was next to Gray and Natsu and the last two spots were for Orga and Rufus. The exceeds just sat on the table.

"So, are you plan on joining any guilds?" Erza asked me and Hatsumi.

"Huh? Eto, we don't know," Hatsumi stuck her tongue out.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, you should consider being in Sabertooth," Minerva suggested.

"I don't think that's an option," I sadly objected.

"Nani, why?" Minerva raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I'm the sister of a fairy. I've heard of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's rivalry during my travels and I don't think your master would like me very much considering that I'm the sister of a fairy," I explained.

Minerva nodded her head in understanding, "What about the other girl? Hatsumi is it?"

"Hai, I don't think I would want to join any guilds at all. I think they're a hassle sometimes so I guess I just stick with Ryo-kun and go on tours," Hatsum said nonchalantly.

Everyone shared a laugh and soon the food was out. Some got waffles, pancakes, and omulets. (Is that how its spelled? .~.)

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^  
gomen if u saw some mistakes like when Nii-chan was suppose to be Nee-chan, Im embarrassed and its mostly my best friend's fault =.=  
I'll deal with that hacker on Monday~ Mwahaha :)  
I didn't notice it until today, thank Pretzel101 for pointing it out for me ^^  
The next chapter is going to be an epilogue so you could consider this as the last chapter of the story ;~;

Tbh, I've had fun writing this story, it was my first chapter story and it made me realize that my imagination and love for anime/manga is growing. Arigatou for all that have reviewed at said that this story was good, I appreciate it \(^0^)/  
some of you pointed out my mistakes and I will work hard to make better stories for a lot of animes, remember that if you're a Prince of Tennis or Hetalia fan x)

I hope you have enjoyed it and read _You're my Romeo and I'm Your Cinderella _\(^0^)/  
I'm currently working on that so yippee! =}

**_1fairytaillover: l0l, then I'd take that as a yes?_**

**_Pretzel101: Gomen and arigatou for pointing out that mistake =3 it was a typo on my ipad_**

**_leoslady4ever: Maybe~ Maybe~ I don't want to spoil it for the viewers ;) l0l_**

**_Guest: Gomen! Rolu's the winner T^T_**

_plz review \(^0^)/_


	38. Epilogue

**_7 years later..._**

with Rogue and Lucy...

**Normal POV **

Rogue and Lucy were at a beautiful beach with crystal clear water in Magnolia while the sun was slowly setting.

"Hehe, Mommy, Daddy, look at what Takeshi-nii has in his hands," a little girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes ran up to Rogue and smiled delightfully.

Lucy and Rogue laughed and Lucy said, "Well what is it Ai? What does your brother have in his hands?"

A little boy with black hair and red eyes gleefully took out a shiny white shell out of his pocket and showed it to Rogue and Lucy.

"Frosch thinks it's very pretty," Frosch said with excitement while flying in the air.

"That's a beautiful shell Takeshi," Rogue complimented.

"Arigaotu father, I found this shell and its as beautiful our lovable Ai," Takeshi said while smiling brightly.

Little Ai giggled and hugged her brother. Lucy and Rogue chuckled at the sight.

"You really love each other and get along so well," Lucy said softly.

Both kids nodded their heads and everyone smiled.

"Why don't you kids go play in the water, me and mommy will stay here and talk for a while," Rogue said.

"Hai!" Both kids and Frosch said in unison and ran, and fly, to go play in the water.

"This really takes me back Rogue. When you proposed to me 7 years ago, and now everyone is in the spirmyit and have or is bearing thir own child," Lucy softly said.

_flashback..._

**Lucy's POV **

Rogue and I were just walking down this beautiful beach near my apartment, the waves sound were calm and soothing, the atomsphere around us was relaxing, and the sun was setting at the most beautiful orange red color that I have ever seen.

"Lucy..." I heard Rogue call my name and I slowly turned my head.

He seemed somewhat hesitant and flustered at the same time. Just what is it that he has in mind?

"Lucy, I've been thinking... Ever since you battled that girl, Flare I think, I saw that you were a courageous, caring, strong, and independent woman. But ever since you were beaten up by Minerva, I felt the urge and need to go and protect, care, and heal you, but I was too scared to go. I regret not helping you back then, but I can change that now," he kneeled down and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I can't believe what I'm seeing...

"Lucy, ever since I was able to see you again, I just knew that I had to protect you and conquer my fear. I myself have seen that you have become stronger and might not need my help, but I want to help you anyway. I want to spend my life with you. I want to start a family with you. I know its sudden, but Lucy... I-I-I..." Rogue seemed hesitant again but I couldn't help but get teary eyed.

"I love you Lucy. W-will y-y-you marry me," Rogue took out a small velvet box and opened it. It was a beautiful gold ring with small daimonds encrusted all around it and a larger right-sized daimond in the center.

I covered my mouth and cried tears of joy, Rogue really proposed to me and gave me a beautiful speech.

"...-ai," I whispered softly.

"E-eto, nani? I couldn't hear you," Rogue said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

I closed m eyes and hugged him around his neck.

"Yes! Of course I will Rogue. I will marry you," I said in between my tears of joy.

_end of flashback... _

**Normal POV **

"Hai, that really takes me back. I was having second thoughts about marrying you, you know," Rogue said.

Lucy quickly sat up and looked at Rogue with a sad expression. Rogue slightly chuckled and looked at Lucy.

"But I'm glad I went for it and proposed to you," he put out his hand and pulled Lucy colser to him and kissed her forehead.

Lucy slowly smiled and snuggled on Rogue's chest. She then realized something and perked up all of a sudden. Rogue looked at her with a confused expression and Lucy slowly began to talk.

"You know, ever since we announced that we were going to get married. Many of our comrades have gotten married shortly after, like Machiko and Sting after our wedding," Lucy said with a large smile on her face.

Rogue chuckled, "Well, I guess we're really that inspiring." Rogue wrapped his arm around Lucy and she quickly scooted closer to him.

"Time went by so fast...I still remember when I first saw you in that town. Now we have 2 kids," Lucy said softly while staring at her children who were smiling, giggling, and laughing in the water.

"And one on the way," Rogue said while rubbing Lucy's extended belly. Lucy giggled and put her hand on Rogue's.

"Hai, I want you to name it this time. And remember, it's going to be a girl," Lucy pointed out sternly.

Rogue took a minute to think about names and looked at Lucy with a hopeful expression, "How about... Reiko?"

Lucy's expression turned into a large bright smile, "Hai, that's perfect."

They both shared a laugh and Rogue leaned in to Lucy and they both shared a kiss. The sun finished setting and everything seemed...perfect.

* * *

Kya! Epilogue =3  
thanks again for those who supported me, arigatou gonzaimash ^~^  
Rogue and Lucy have kids! Kawaii! And one on the way ;)  
hope you read _You're My Romeo and I'm Your Cinderella =}_  
Now, I need to get ready for my birthday tomorrow =3  
PEACE!


End file.
